The Queen Who Fell to Ashes
by Fell-and-Fallen
Summary: It's been months after the events of "The Girl Who Played With Fire", and the Serpentine have been defeated along with the Great Devourer. Garmadon's run off with the Golden Weapons, and all the company can do is wait and train Lloyd. Ash is still learning her duties as the rising guide for Ninjago, but as darkness gathers she might find herself facing more than she ever expected.
1. Lazy Days

_Finally, the last part of Ash's trilogy. The other two parts are on my page, but I'll try to brush up on the history as I go so if you'd like to start here, feel free. It's taken me a while to get my story straight, though I hope to stick better to the episodes than I have in the past, but if my dialogue isn't exact please forgive me. I own nothing except for my characters, and if you have any ideas on where the story should go (I'm still not entirely sure) or if you'd like to see something done differently (I've tried to get the original characters exact) feel free to let me know. Please be patient as I can't always update regularly, but I'm planning on revisiting my older stories to get some facts straight and do some cleaning, so you can read that while I battle this monster._

_I'll stop rambling now and get to the real stuff, so t__hanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)_

_- Fell_and_Fallen -_

* * *

"Feel your center, the warmth, the power."

I take in a deep breath, filling my stomach with a comfortable heat.

"Draw from it and let your familiar guide you."

My eyes fall from the translucent figure in front of me to the fiery dragon at my shoulder. He meets my gaze and answers with a puff of smoke from his nostrils. He spreads his wings and I feel his warmth at my neck starting to spread into my fingertips, but I gently push it lower to spread through my entire body.

"Good," Stella's voice twinkles and her shape shines a bit brighter in excitement. "Now control it to the shape you want."

I raise my arm and carefully let the heat out into the air, focusing it on the space in front of my outstretched hand. A faint circle of flames starts to surround my hand like a target, slowly spreading outwards as I add more fuel. I smile as I realize I'm finally getting it, finally controlling my power enough to create a shield of fire, but I can't let my focus slip now. I concentrate even harder on the dinner-plate sized circle before my palm, and let everything else fade away into silence as the circle starts to spread and-

"Hey Ash, you okay?"

The bubble of silence surrounding me pops as a familiar voice invades my consciousness. I look up over my shoulder, squinting against the light pooling in from the doorway.

"Oh, hello Kai," I greet my friend with a tired smile. The dragon seemingly inked on my arm swirls in a lazy circle on my wrist, mirroring my own exhaustion. "How are you?"

He gives me a scrutinizing look. "You've been meditating for three hours now," he says as if I just committed a crime. "Aren't you bored yet?"

"Not at all," I shake my head, stretching my legs out in front of me to ease the cramps from sitting cross-legged for so long. "My ancestors keep me entertained."

Kai's face doesn't change. "You're starting to sound like Zane. Next thing you know you'll be spurting wisdom making things freeze instead of burn."

I let out a laugh. "You know why I meditate," I say as I get to my feet. My head spins a little as I stand, but I stay up as I turn to Kai. "I have to learn all I can about my powers so I can help train Lloyd. It's-"

"Your duty as unofficial ancient Queen of Ninjago to look after its Hero, blah blah blah, yeah you've mentioned it a few times," he rolls his eyes but gives me a grin to show he's not completely serious in his sarcasm. "But I think you'd do more good out there than in here."

"Is that why you interrupted me?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"Actually, no," Kai gestures to the suite around us. "We were going to go try and find jobs to afford this place.

I can't keep back a snort. "You guys are going to get jobs? As what? Pajama models?"

"Whatever we can find," he shrugs. "But modeling isn't such a bad idea. I heard they make good money-"

"So what did you interrupt my meditation for?" I ask before the conversation continues down a bunny trail.

"Well, we were hoping you'd stay with short stuff until we get back," he says. "You know, in case something happens."

I raise an eyebrow. "So you want me to babysit while you're out spending Lloyd's training time looking for jobs to pay for a place we could never afford-"

"It won't take us that long to make the money, I'm sure," Kai snorts. "We just need you to keep an eye on things for a bit."

I purse my lips. "Why don't you let me look for a job?" I ask, an idea forming in my head.

Kai gives me a confused look. "What?"

"If I get a job we'd make money faster," I answer, "and I think it'll be easier for me to find one than you guys."

"What makes you say that?"

I give him a pointed look. "I might've lived in the woods for four years, but I think I have more social skills than you guys," I say. "Besides, I'm a girl. Employers will trust me more than some teenage guys showing up in pajamas."

Kai looks a little miffed at my pajama comment, but doesn't answer it. "But what about Lloyd?" he asks instead.

I shrug. "He's not a baby. He can take care of himself for a bit," I smile, "and if we keep our hours short we can train him in the evenings. It'll give him some time to himself for once. He's been drained since his dad disappeared on us."

Kai puffs out his cheeks a little in thought before answering. "Maybe you're right," he lets out his breath.

"As usual," I smile.

"Where are you going to go?" he asks. "There aren't a ton of jobs who'll be cool with your um… skill set." His eyes glance to the dragon on my arm, who huffs an annoyed poof of smoke.

"What, him?" I follow his gaze and he nods. "He can be a very convincing tattoo when he wants to be. Right, Spitfire?"

My dragon twirls happily in response, rising from my skin and crawling to my shoulder in a light blaze of flames. He purrs against my ear and nuzzles his head into my shoulder-length hair, not burning a single dark strand.

"Well I guess you could always say he's some weird breed of cat," Kai chuckles as I scratch the little dragon under his chin.

"I could," I laugh as Spitfire crawls back down my wrist before sinking back into the skin and curling like a solid red tattoo on my forearm. "But you're right. This might be easier."

I let out a sigh and start towards the door, bumping Kai lightly with my shoulder as I pass.

"I apologize ahead of time if I get paid more than you guys," I grin at him over my shoulder. "I can't help being so charismatic."

"Sure," Kai lets out a snort of barely contained laughter as I slip out the door, wondering what I've just gotten myself into. After burning my village down and almost being used as a tool in my adoptive father's revenge, it's a relief to finally be gaining complete control of myself, and it's only been a few days since we faced the Great Devourer. Worrying over something as trivial as finding a job feels silly now, though I know we can't relax yet. Not with Garmadon on the loose.

I sigh and exit the suite, bundling my sweater a little closer around me before wondering if I should just stay home with Lloyd. But then a little extra money won't hurt, and I'm sure Sensei Wu and Nya wouldn't want to return and find the saviors of Ninjago City living in poverty. I can't hold back a smile at the thought of the ninja slumming it and decide that this is indeed for the best.

I start out, hoping this isn't a bad idea.


	2. Second Chance

The bell above the door twinkles cheerfully as I step into the pleasantly cool weapons store. The outside looked welcoming, if a little worn down, and the Help-Wanted sign plastered to the window had caught my attention from across the street. I'd decided to wander in to check out the job, sure that no one will blink twice at a weapons shop employee with a "tattoo".

The door closes softly behind me, blowing a puff of wind against my neck and sending strands of my hair flying into my face. I raise my hand to brush it out of my face when my elbow knocks against violently against something. I lower my hand just as the thin rack beside me teeters and falls over, throwing a fountain of merchandise onto the ground with a loud clatter. I hear a gasp from the direction of the counter as I fall to my knees and scramble to pick up the various handheld weapons that are rolling across the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologize in a rush as a pair of rough, calloused hands joins mine. I can feel the heated redness flooding into my face, and I do everything I can not to make eye contact with the likely furious store keeper. "I really didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, it was only an accident," a young voice chuckles next to my face. The voice sounds familiar, and I feel the hairs on the back of my neck start to stand on end as I slowly raise my eyes to look at the store keeper and meet an all-too-familiar stormy grey gaze.

"Hale?" I gasp as I jump to my feet. I involuntarily shuffle back in the direction of the door as he calmly stands up in front of me.

"Hello, Ash," he says as he offers me an apologetic smile that stands in stark contrast to the sneer that still haunts my memories. He looks the same as I remember, tall, lean, and well-muscled. His outline is softer, and he doesn't look to be armed, but every muscle in my body stays tense. This is a weapon's shop after all, and this is the guy who helped my "father" in an attempt to use me as a tool for revenge.

"H-Hello," I answer, reminding myself that he did repent for what he'd done, even if it was after almost killing all of us.

Hale crosses his arms and meets my eyes easily, but the way his shoulders are set mirrors my own nervousness. "So what are you here for?" he asks, his gaze tracing down my body then back up. I hold back a shiver. "I thought you didn't need weapons anymore?"

"Oh, well, I saw the 'Help Wanted' sign on the window and I… well…" I flinch at my own nervous chattering and force myself to stop talking.

He doesn't seem to notice my discomfort and laughs in a friendly way. "You? Queen of Fire and one of the 'Saviors of Ninjago City'?" he smiles without a hint of contempt. "Why would someone like that need a job?"

"Well, we're trying to buy a condo and we need some extra money," I shrug. Not exactly the truth, but I don't want him to know just how much I need a job. "I've been looking around for a while now and this is the most promising one I've seen, but-" I stop myself before I voice my thoughts.

Hale's eyes darken a little as he realizes what I was going to say. "But I'm here," he says slowly, and I force myself to nod in response. "You don't think you can trust me."

"I didn't say that-"

"But I know you feel it," he sighs and turns away from me. "And honestly, I don't blame you. If I were in your shoes, I'd never be able to forgive my actions."

"But it was Desmond, wasn't it? Not you?" I ask, wincing at the sound of my "father's" name. I haven't said it in a long time now, and just thinking about it brings back dark memories. After my parents, the former monarchs and guides of Ninjago, apparently worked his wife into the ground, he'd killed them in revenge and kidnapped me to use as a weapon against the land they'd sworn to protect. It that respect, I'm just the same as Hale. Both of us were pulled under his spell. "If… what you told me is true, he was pulling the strings the entire time. He… manipulated me too. Growing up, I always felt that he was the perfect dad- teaching me everything I would ever need to know about fighting, showing me what it meant to be a warrior. Now I know it was all just grooming for when he would use me to destroy Ninjago."

"But you were a kid, I knew better, I could've stopped," Hale growls, eyes set on a wall across the store. "You don't know how much I hate myself for what I've done. I almost killed you because he asked, and I let him poison me with his magic." He sighs and turns back to me a little, eyes tortured. "I've been trying to figure out for months how I'll ever be able to redeem myself for what I've done, how I could ever get you to forgive me for… well, you know."

"I don't know if I can ever really forgive you," I say in an almost whisper, watching as his hands clench at my words. "What you did- almost forcing me to murder my friends, trying to convince me to become some tool in a plot for revenge, then telling me that you did it because you-" I cut myself off, taking in a deep breath before I continue. "Hale, I don't think I can ever get over that."

Hale's shoulders slump in defeat, and suddenly he looks much younger- like the kid I remember growing up in the village with me, the wide-eyed kid who came to my father, begging for lessons, the kid who always offered me a bright, warm smile…

"But," I start and Hale lifts his head. "I've done things I regret too. Things I know will never be forgiven, like burning down our village. But just like Sensei Wu and the ninja have given me, I… I'm willing to offer you a second chance, Hale."

His eyes light up with surprise as he turns back towards me. He opens his mouth to say something, then shuts it before spluttering out. "You're serious?"

"Yes," I nod. "But I warn you, Hale. This is the only chance I'm giving you. Mess this up and there's no going back."

"Ash, I- This is amazing, I-" Hale reaches out to grab my arms and I pull away without thinking. His hand brushes against the gold dragon bracelet at my wrist, and as he looks down at it his eyes fill with a sudden hesitation.

"Is that from… him?" he asks, gaze fixed on my bracelet as he lowers his hands. I trace my fingers over it subconsciously, feeling the smooth metal under my fingertips as I answer.

"Yeah," I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. A faint memory echoes in my mind, some of Hale's last words before he disappeared over the side of the Bounty. _You were always out of my league, even before you became a Queen of Ninjago, but that never really stopped me from being completely in love with you. _I can't hold back a small shudder as I imagine Cole and the other ninja's faces when they find out about Hale and his motives. "They think you're dead, you know. Or at least gone forever."

Hale chuckles humorlessly. "I wouldn't expect anything less," he sighs. "Though it's probably for the better. I'd hate to die before I had the chance to redeem myself for you."

I can't hold back a small smile as I cross my arms and take in a deep breath. "So does this mean I get the job?"

Hale laughs and gives me a grin. "Princess, the job was yours the second you walked in," he smiles. "Just, um… be more careful next time, okay?"

My eyes fall to our feet, where the mess of various pocket knives and brass knuckles still glints in the dim window-light. "Right."


	3. Hesitant Reunion

_So here I go with my first hack at an episode. Hope you enjoy and feel free to throw me suggestions!_

_Thanks for reading :)_

_- Fell_and_Fallen -_

* * *

"Hey guys, I'm home- Oh." I stop in the doorway, eyes wide as I'm met with a room of exhausted ninja. I'm tired after a few hours of working behind the counter and I knew the guys would be too, but I didn't expect this level of devastation when I got back. "You guys look… awful."

"My feet, I can't feel my feet," Cole winces, sloshing his feet in a tub of ice water. Kai looks even worse as he slumps onto the couch, moaning and covered in what looks like footprints.

"There were so many of them," he says in a far-off, exhausted voice, "and they wouldn't stop…"

Zane paces on the other side of the room near the windows, oiling his elbows with a can. "My gears locked up several times," he pauses. "I didn't even know my gears could lock up!"

I open my mouth to say something, but Jay cuts me off as he crawls towards the TV, hand outstretched. "I don't even have enough energy to play video games," he whimpers before falling to the ground.

"You're all wiped out?" I walk over a drop my share of coins into the rent jar, frowning as I realize how much we have left to fill. "After just a few hours?"

"Aren't you?" Cole looks up.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Aw, but I thought you were going to train me when you got home," Lloyd walks in from the dojo, looking at us expectantly.

"Sorry, champ," Cole sighs. "But we can't until we make rent. How close are we, Jay?"

"Is this jar getting bigger? We're not even close!" Jay shakes the jar as if the coins will suddenly multiply.

"And our rent is due tomorrow," Zane says.

"I can pull a double shift," Cole offers with a cringe.

"And I can do overtime." Zane nods.

"Maybe I can sling a few extra pizza pies," Jay smiles lightly as he pulls himself to his feet, leaning against the TV stand.

"And I can make a little extra if I do the human piñata."

We all stare at Kai for a second before he puts his face in his hands. "Ugh. Don't ask."

"Ash? Did you find a job?"

"Oh, um, yeah," I answer Jay. Spitfire twirls around my wrist and gives me an expectant look. "I'm cashier at a weapons shop right now. I'm sure if I ask I could work more hours, I guess."

"Great, then our priorities are set," Cole says with a grin. "Tomorrow we make rent."

"And uh, what about me?" Lloyd asks with a downcast face.

"How about you help out and um… fetch me some more ice, huh?"

Lloyd sighs and turns away, and my heart pangs a little.

"You know," I start. "Maybe I should stay home and watch Lloyd. He does need training."

"Ash, if you can pull in some more money we can pay the rent faster," Cole says, "and the faster we do that, the faster we can get back to training Lloyd."

"Well yeah, but-"

"I'm okay, Ash," Lloyd gives me a small smile. "I can wait a bit longer, I guess."

I purse my lips and don't say anything more as Lloyd leaves the room in search of ice, though Spitfire hisses an irritated puff of smoke that says I've made a big mistake.

* * *

"Hey Ash, why don't you take a break and organize the display blades out front? You haven't seen the sun in a while."

"Oh, um, sure," I slip off my stool and take the display box key from Hale as I squeeze out from behind the cramped counter. I bump my head on his bow that hangs just above the counter, wincing a little as the sharp wood pricks my temple.

"Careful, Ash," Hale mutters, moving me gently aside and out of the way of more pointy objects. "This job doesn't cover accidental injuries."

I can't help but laugh as I finally emerge from the counter and head towards the front of the store where tall windows let in the warm afternoon light. I open the display box propped against the window with my key and start to organize the various small items that are inside. Most of them are sample sword hilts and different blades, but then my hand brushes against something different. It's one of Hale's own arrows, a thin black rod with a sharp obsidian head. I gently lift it out of the box and turn it over in my hands, remembering a moment when one of these arrows sliced open my side and nearly killed me-

I shake my head and force the memories away. That wasn't Hale. That was Desmond manipulating Hale. This Hale wouldn't hurt me because he l- I force that thought away too as I glance up at Hale as he leans over the counter, explaining the different types of metals to an interested customer. His eyes are much softer than my dark memories, more of a pigeon's-down gray than a stormy gray. He smiles and laughs easily, a polar contrast from the sneering, biting Fang I remember. It's hard to believe that they were ever the same person.

A wailing siren from outside tugs me violently from my reverie, snapping my attention from the arrow in my hands to the police cars screaming by. I watch as they pass the store and squeal around the corner, headed in a familiar direction.

"Hale?" I call over my shoulder, setting down the arrow and closing the box. "Which way is the bank?"

"Just around the corner," he answers. "Why?"

My pulse leaps. "I'm going to have to take a break," I start towards the door.

"Were those police cars-"

"Probably," I answer as I rush out the door with a twinkle of bells and start running after the police cars, hoping against hope this has nothing to do with Cole.

But of course it does.

I come to a screeching halt at the edge of the bank's steps, gasping for air as I push my hair out of my face and look up at Cole, who's being chewed out by the bank manager.

"I'll make it up to you, I swear!" Cole pleads, but the bank manager just clicks his tongue.

"Mm, no," he gets closer to Cole, shoulders set with hostility. "Why don't you go home and get a good night's rest? And go ahead and sleep in."

Kai and Zane appear beside me, giving looks of mixed confusion and worry before we climb the steps and stop just as the bank manager finishes his tirade.

In fact, sleep in all day for all I care 'cause you're fired!" he yells before turning on his heel and marching inside the bank.

Kai moves toward Cole, offering a sympathetic smile. "Looks like we're all in the same boat," he says.

"Wait, all of you got fired?" I ask, and the three of them nod in response. "I can't say I'm entirely surprised."

"That's because we're here for our real job," Kai smirks. "Stopping the Serpentine."

"So that's what happened here," I glance at the swarm of cop cars. "But still, sorry about your jobs."

"It's okay, I hated that job anyway," Cole shrugs. "Let's go, they're getting away!"

"Which way did they go?" Kai asks.

"I overheard them saying something about taking the subway," Cole answers.

"Good call," Zane nods, leading the way down the steps as we break into a run. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" I yell, digging my heels into the ground as my stomach is filled with a sudden dread. "What about Lloyd?"

"He'll be fine, Ash," Cole gives me an exasperated look. "We won't be long."

"But I-" I cut myself off. I can't explain the bad feeling I have growing in the pit of my stomach, and I hope it's nothing. "Never mind. Let's go."

* * *

The train speeds by our hiding spot in the wall of the subway, and with a quick glance at each other we leap lightly onto the roof, checking our balance so we won't fall off onto the tracks below. Cole crawls to the edge, looking for a door we can squeeze through. He makes a face and looks back at us.

"Isn't there an easier way to get inside?" he shouts over the sound of the train.

"Not without a ticket," Kai yells back, yelping suddenly as a hole rips through the ceiling of the train and drags him inside.

Cole and I gasp as Zane mumbles, "I think I just found it."

Cole huddles closer to the hole. "Nindroids first."

Zane grins back through his hood. "Oh, such a gentleman," he says as he leaps into the hole. Cole jumps in next and gestures for me to follow, but before I make it in another shudder of dread fills me and I'm frozen in my spot.

"Ash, you alright?" Cole yells back up, but before I answer the sound of fighting erupts below my feet. Flashes of color whip by in the hole in front of me, but every other sense is overloaded with a grim, trembling terror. I push against it, forcing myself to calm my racing heart and focus on the task at hand. Cole's voice brings me back to reality.

"Keep fighting!" he shouts. "We won't let these fools get away with this!"

"Get avay?" one of the snakes hisses in a strange, vampiric accent. "Ve are trying to get avay! Ve are just trying to distract you long enough so Skales can kidnap Lloyd!"

My heart plummets as I suddenly realize why I've been feeling this dread. Lloyd's in danger.

_I know I should've stayed home with him_ I curse myself in my head, searching the ceiling of the subway desperately for any way out to the surface. I have to get back to him. Now.

"Ash, you have to save Lloyd!" Kai shouts from below my feet.

"I'm on it!" I yell back just as I spot a hole like the one we entered through in the tunnel up ahead. It's still a ways away, but if I get the timing right I could sail right through it. I just have to focus and-

"Not so fast, princess!" a snake voice hisses as a hole suddenly opens under my feet just as I concentrate my power and start to lift from the train's ceiling. A scaled hand grasps at my ankle, armored against the flames that curl around my legs. The snake starts to tug me down into the train before Cole tackles him and frees my leg with a jolt.

"Ash, go!" Zane waves at me from inside the new hole.

"I'm going!" I rocket forward from the train, just barely making it through the hole in the wall before the train screams by and continues down the subway. I rush through the dark underground station, pushing myself forward with bursts of flames from my hands.

"Don't worry, Lloyd," I mutter to myself. "I'm coming."

* * *

My fire stops three blocks from the suite. I curse myself and my limitations as my flames sputter and die, sending me crashing painfully to the sidewalk. I force myself back to my feet and start running despite the stinging pain, keeping my eyes on the tower that looms far ahead of me. I'm pushing myself as fast as I can, but it still feels likes I'm crawling along. I force myself to run a little faster, gasping for air as my lungs scream in protest, but I ignore the pain and keep pushing.

I make it to the door just as the ninja do, and we stop just long enough to catch our breath before we burst through the already ruined door.

"Lloyd?" Cole calls into the suite. He's answered by an eerie quietness.

"Lloyd, where are you?" I yell, feeling my heart sink lower into my stomach with each passing second.

"We shouldn't have left him," Kai sighs after peering into the dojo.

"We shouldn't have taken those jobs in the first place," Cole shakes his head. "What were we thinking? Losing Lloyd is by far our greatest loss."

"But it could be your greatest lesson."

The five of us turn around in shock as Sensei Wu enters the room with Nya and… Lloyd.

"LLOYD!" the five of us shout in unison as we rush towards him.

"Lloyd, you're alright!" I cry as I throw my arms around the kid, letting out a breath that I'd been holding since this morning.

"You're okay!" Kai echoes with a smile from behind me.

"I wasn't going to be," Lloyd says as I finally let him go. He turns to gesture to Sensei and Nya. "Until he showed up at the last moment." He stops with a slight frown. "Where'd he go?"

"Where'd who go?" Jay tips his head to one side.

"Me," a dark shape steps from behind the doorjamb, and my heart sinks again. Hale gives an awkward smile as he shifts his bow to his shoulder. "Hello, again."

"You!" Cole growls as the mood in the room suddenly shifts. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we got rid of you," Kai leans forward threateningly and the four of them drop into a familiar fighting stance.

"Looks like we'll have to do it again," Jay says as they start forward.

"No!" I jump in their way without thinking, blocking their shot at Hale. "He's a friend."

The four ninja stop, surprised.

"Um, I don't know who you're seeing, Ash, but that's Hale. You know, the guy who tried to kill us a bunch of times?!" Jay waves his hands in front of my face.

"He's not the same," I insist. "He's changed. Remember the weapons shop I work at? Well, he's the one who gave me the job."

"You knew he was here?" Kai gasps.

"You were _alone_ with him?" Cole's eyes widen.

"You don't understand," I shake my head. "Desmond manipulated him as much as he did me. He just… exploited him in a different way. He's done nothing but be nice to me the past couple of days and he saved Lloyd today. If that doesn't convince you, I don't know what will."

"It's logical to believe that he's only being nice to make you sympathize with him, Ash," Zane's eyes grow cold. "This could easily be another ploy to pull you onto Desmond's side."

"I know the four of you have very strong feelings about Hale," Sensei Wu starts, pushing lightly past my shoulder. "But I have spoken to him at great length and have found nothing to convince me he still works for Desmond. Besides, Ash banished him to the Otherworld months ago and there has been no activity to indicate he is doing anything more than twiddling his thumbs."

He stops before the ninja. "Of course I can't completely rule out the fact Hale still might hold other loyalties, but I'm sure other feelings," he glances briefly at me and I feel my face redden, "outweigh whatever he might be planning."

"Sensei, Ash, you can't expect us to trust this guy," Kai says.

"Maybe not," I cross my arms. "But I do expect you to trust me. I've given Hale a second chance that he knows is priceless, and so far he's proven himself to be worthy of that second chance." I glance at Lloyd. "And I think Lloyd agrees."

Lloyd nods. "Hale saved me today, and I don't know what would have happened if he didn't," he looks up at the ninja. "I think he should have a second chance."

"Ash is right, guys," Nya says. "Hale protected Lloyd when we couldn't. I think that's worth a little slack."

There are few seconds of choked silence as everyone holds their breath, then Cole finally lets his go with a sigh.

"Fine," he says. "But I swear, Hale, if you step a toe out of line or even look at Ash in a mildly threatening way, we will pummel you into the ground so far you won't know which way is up."

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you, Cole," Hale mouth twitches up in a smile. "And I would do the exact same thing in your place. I promise I will make myself worthy of your trust.

"I should get back to the shop. I left it unlocked when I bolted over here after that snake, and if I don't get back soon I don't think there'll be much left to sell," he says before turning his soft eyes to me. "I don't assume you'll need your job anymore?"

"I don't know," I shrug. "But we might need some equipment if we're going to train Lloyd in a more… affordable place."

"Consider it yours," Hale smiles. "Queen-of-Ninjago Discount."

I laugh a little at the quip before Hale turns to leave, touching my forearm lightly and offering another, reassuring smile before he walks out the door. I look back up at the ninja, catching Cole's dark expression before he looks away and reminds me of the past between the two boys. I smile a bit at the laced memory and break the awkward silence.

"So I guess we're slumming it?"


	4. The Dojo

_So I felt my last chapter was a little on the long side, so I'll be splitting this episode into two parts. My story doesn't really fit with a couple of the episodes, so I might skip over one or two, but if there's one you reaaally want me to write, I'll look at it :)_

_Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy_

_- Fell_and_Fallen -_

* * *

I come out of my morning meditation a little while before noon. I open my eyes to the rickety walls of the flat, blinking slightly to adjust my eyes to the dimness. Spitfire curls around my wrist tiredly from the auric exercises, and even I wipe a few beads of sweat from my forehead.

I get to my feet and wiggle my fingers, smiling satisfactorily when a tame ribbon of flame wisps between my fingers before disappearing in a soft puff of smoke. I've gotten much better at controlling my power, but I still have a lot to do. As I stare down at Spitfire's tired orange eyes I remember just how limited I still am.

The sound of training rattles through the walls from the next room, and as I step through the crooked door I see the ninja are just finishing their morning training session with Lloyd.

I yawn as I stop next to Jay. "How's it going?" I ask, stretching.

"Pretty well," he answers me. "Kai's getting schooled." I stifle a laugh.

"I see the student has become the teacher," Sensei chuckles with a sip of tea. "You will learn fast, Lloyd, with lessons from the four ninja."

"Great," Cole grins, elbowing me lightly. A pot is balanced precariously on his head and wobbles whenever he talks. "Now that that lesson is over, how about some target practice on Kai?"

"You'll each get your turn," Sensei interrupts for anyone can move. "But I don't want you to miss your next lesson with Nya."

"Aw, but when will I learn spinjitsu?" Lloyd whines.

Sensei sighs. "Patience," he says. "It will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found."

Lloyd grumbles in response before he shuffles away to find Nya.

Cole laughs from beside me. "Sound familiar?" he glances at Kai.

"I wasn't that whiny," Kai says.

"No," Zane grins. "You were worse."

Jay and I laugh in response. "Guys," Jay starts. "I know we're trying to prepare Lloyd for the future, but it's hard to give him the best training in these conditions."

"Jay's right," Cole nods. "I miss the Destiny's Bounty. Too bad it's gone."

"Hmm," Sensei muses. "I see your point. Perhaps we could find somewhere else to aid in his journey."

He turns to me. "Ash, do you know of any places nearby?" he asks.

I purse my lips. "Hale's mentioned a couple places," I answer. "But I can't remember anything that might give Lloyd the dynamic exercises he needs."

"Looks like we'll have to go take a look around," Kai says.

"It can't be too hard to find someplace good to train, right? I mean, we settled for this place," Jay kicks a loose floorboard, sending a couple of odd bugs scuttling to other places.

"Very well. We will search for another place to train Lloyd," Sensei pours another cup of tea. "Be ready once he's finished his lesson with Nya."

* * *

"It's time we searched Ninjago City for a more suitable place to train Lloyd," Sensei says over the screaming cars and blaring sirens. A breeze sends strands of hair flying into my face, and I push them aside and focus on Sensei.

"But Sensei, Ninjago City is huge!" Jay complains, any sense of confidence from earlier disappeared once we stepped into the street. "It'll take us all day to find it on foot!"

"And without our golden weapons, we have no spinjitsu vehicles," Zane says. "How are we going to get around town?"

"You'll learn to travel with these," Sensei pulls a bus token from his pocket and holds it out. The ninja stand, awestruck.

"What are those?" Cole asks, staring at the coin like it's going to spurt wings and fly. I bite back laughter.

"They can transport you anywhere you want to go in the city," Sensei says sagely, as if he's reciting a prophecy.

"Like a magic portal?" Cole gasps.

"Ooh!" Jay cries. "Or a spinjitsu vortex?"

I let out a cough and turn away.

"Hey, wait a minute," Cole's voice mutters. "This is a bus token!"

I finally let out my laughter, and the ninja turn to me with faces mixed with embarrassment and attitude.

"Very funny, Sensei, Ash," Kai rolls his eyes. "Very funny."

"A good amount of humor helps to clear the mind for searching," Sensei chuckles, shaking his head. "Now go use your magic token to find ourselves a new training ground."

* * *

We get off the bus outside a small building with a swinging sign marked with a fighting figure and thick yellow words that spell out, "Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo".

"This is where Lloyd is going to train?" Cole says in disbelief.

Jay chuckles. "It's better than our dumpy apartment," he says.

"And it does look good enough to suit our needs," I mutter, trying to catch a peek through the window.

"Well we're not learning anything out here," Kai pushes past me. "Let's go in."

We step into the small, cozy (if ramshackle) dojo, and immediately the light from outside is muted into warmer earth tones. We gather at the edge of the main training room where from a "door" of hanging beads a man emerges wearing a dark brown fighting outfit and a matching star necklace.

"Welcome," he greets us in a mellow, smooth voice, "to Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo. I am Dareth and I dareth you to join my dojo." He jumps into a weird fighting stance with a loud yowl, making the six of us jump. With another series of yells he twists back into the screen of beads, hopelessly entangling himself in the strands.

Cole and I exchange weirded glances as Dareth frees himself from the bead trap and continues as if nothing happened.

"Face the wall of karate trophies," he gestures as he walks towards a shrine of trophies nearby. "If you look closely, my name is on all of them. That is because I am a highly skilled karate machine."

"Look, Dareth," Kai steps forward with Lloyd. "We're wondering if we could share your dojo. You see, we've been put in charge of training this little guy to become the greatest ninja in all of Ninjago."

"Not possible," Dareth waves the thought aside as he moves closer to us. "For I am the greatest in the land. How many trophies do you have?"

"Look, pal," Jay sniffs, irritated. "We're the people who just saved the city from that giant snake."

Dareth scoffs. "Am I looking at Lord Garmadon?" he gets in Jay's face a little. "Because unless I'm stupid, and I'm not, Lord Garmadon destroyed the Devourer. The only one of you who has a claim to fame is the dragon princess here."

He turns to me. "Feel free to train here whenever you'd like, princess," he winks. "Train with a… higher caliber of warrior."

My jaw drops as I'm knocked speechless, not knowing at all how to respond to that. Cole steps protectively in front of me and Jay's nervous laughter redirects the conversation.

"That's been a huge misunderstanding, actually," Jay says. "You see, we-"

"I'll let you train here, but only on one condition:" Dareth smirks. "You can defeat me. If you succeed, we will share the dojo."

He shouts and strikes another pose. "That's right," he says. "I, Grand Sensei Dareth, master of all animal fighting styles. Challenge one of you to battle. I know the tiger" – he drops to his hands and knees, snarling- "the python" – he stands, waving his arms over his head and making hissing noises- "penguin" – he makes chirping sounds while standing on his toes.

We exchange glances and Kai pulls on his hood with a smirk, slamming one fist into the palm of his other hand. With a twirl he sucks Dareth, screaming, into his vortex of fire before spiraling to a stop in front of us.

Dareth stares up at us in amazement. "How did you-"

"You may know animals, but we know spinjitsu," Kai answers, grinning behind his mask.

Dareth gets to his feet. "You can train in my dojo anytime," he says bowing his head. "You are certainly worthy opponents."


	5. Pirates vs Ninja

_So this took me forever and a half to write, but it was well worth it. Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you enjoy, and I hope you like this one. _

_- Fell_and_Fallen -_

* * *

"Concentrate your power, Iris. Allow the warmth to spread. Think of sunlight, not a forge."

"Alright," I mutter more to myself than to Stella, who hovers nearly translucent beside me. I sit, one leg bent slightly towards my chest, breathing calmly. Even though only my consciousness is here in the hidden forest castle, I can still feel the cold breeze coming in through the cracks in the walls. "I think I'm ready."

"Good. Now, light the candles."

I raise my eyes and focus on several unlit candles scattered around the dark room. Some are set on the ground while others hover feet above my head. The closest one is several feet in front of me, nestled securely in the space between two tiles. They're milky white, made of a delicate wax that combusts if lit with too hot a fire but won't spark if the flame is too cold, and only last a minute each. All the other times I've tried this test I destroyed the candles or hesitated too long and watched them burn out, but as I look at the empty wicks I feel more confident than I ever have before. I've come a long way since I destroyed my town in a blaze of fire, and now I think I can finally prove that I've mastered control. I take another deep breath before I draw on Spitfire's power and send a carefully tempered flame from my fingertips and out into the room.

Sweat beads my forehead from my intense concentration as I send the flame spiraling through the hall, lighting candle after candle in succession. My stomach cramps against the tension, but I fight against it and keep my focus on the fire. After a few seconds that feel like eons I finally light the last candle and release the shuddering breath I'd been holding. My consciousness slips and I feel myself spiraling out of my meditation, but before I land back in the dojo, I hear Stella's soft voice.

"Perfect."

I open my eyes, softly coughing as I catch my breath. The familiar dojo ceiling stares back at me, whistling slightly as a breeze goes by outside. I sit up slowly, wiping away the sweat from my forehead as a smile starts to creep across my face. I did it. I'm completely in control.

I get to my feet with a spring, excited to tell the others. I've been training with Stella for months now, working on harnessing my power and using it safely, and now that I've finally succeeded I feel more ready than ever to help Lloyd and the other ninja.

I leave the small room I was meditating it, brushing a few strands of hair from my face as I head towards the training room of the dojo where the ninja are training Lloyd. I just turn the corner towards the screen of beads when there's a sudden loud crash.

My heart leaps into my throat as all my excitement bursts away and I rush into the room, expecting to find that a horde of enemies or Garmadon's broken in to try and kidnap Lloyd again, but instead I'm met with four startled ninja clinging to various pieces of training equipment, Sensei calmly drinking tea, and Lloyd standing over a stack of broken boards and a giant crack in the ground.

"That was the power of the Scythe of Quakes," Kai gasps in awe as I let out a sigh of relief. "And you did it without the golden weapon!"

"That must be why you have the potential to be the greatest ninja," Zane says excitedly from beside me. "You can harness all of the elemental powers!"

"Really?" Lloyd looks at his hands. "Cool!"

"With this power, you must be careful," Sensei speaks sagely, "you must control it before it controls you."

Sensei turns toward me. "I assume your personal training goes well, Ash?" he asks me, raising a bushy white eyebrow.

I nod. "Actually, that's what I came in here about," I smile. "I just finished my last test with Stella. You're looking at a completely controlled pyromaniac."

The other ninja laugh and mutter congratulations as Sensei nods approvingly before casting his eyes on Lloyd.

"That is very good," he says. "And perfectly scheduled. If any one of us can teach Lloyd control in the best way, it would be you."

"Are you serious?" I ask, surprised. "I mean, I'm supposed to help guide Lloyd on the right path and all, but shouldn't the ninja be training him?"

"Cut yourself some slack, Ash," Cole gives me a warm smile. "You're just as much a ninja as the rest of us."

"Mhm," Jay nods enthusiastically. "Besides, do you really want Kai to teach Lloyd control?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I laugh and shake my head. "Alright," I finally agree. "Just don't make me wear pajamas, okay? My own clothes are comfortable enough."

"I have to admit, not bad for a kid," Dareth walks in behind me, cutting off any response. He's followed by a couple of karate students carrying boards of wood similar to what Lloyd was training with. He gives me a smirk and a wink as he walks past.

"But instead of ten boards, how about fifty?" he looks at his nails as Sensei lets out a deep sigh. "Stack 'em, boys."

His students move forward and start stacking the boards in front of him while Dareth turns to us. "And perhaps if I, Grand Sensei Dareth, can break through them all you will allow me to join your team and become-" he turns away for a second before whirling around with a brown hood pulled over his face- "the Brown Ninja!"

Jay stifles a laugh. "The brown ninja?" he echoes. "You gotta be joking!"

"Sorry, pal," Cole chuckles. "Club's already full."

"Okay, okay," Dareth says. "Then maybe this demonstration of my superhuman strength may persuade you.

"Jeffrey, Phil!" he shouts over his shoulder at the two students. "Are we ready?"

"Yes, Grand Sensei Dareth!" they answer with clumsy bows.

"Observe," Dareth turns back to the stack of boards and starts muttering under his breath. "I call upon the greatest animal to give me strength. The dragon."

Dareth lets out a wild yell as he slams his hand down onto the boards. There's a sickening slap as his skin hits the wood and I look away, stifling laughter and guilt as he screams in pain. The ninja burst into laughter as Dareth runs in circles, nursing his injured hand as he comes to a stop in front of me.

"Forgive me, princess," he falls to his knees and grasps my left hand, staring at me with a watery, pleading gaze. "I have failed you."

"No, um, it's okay," I carefully pull my hand away from him, coughing lightly to cover my laughter. "That was, um, a really good try, I guess."

"Sorry, Dareth," Cole chuckles as he walks over and puts his arm around me. "But only a 'higher caliber of warrior' can become a ninja."

"I will make it up to you, my princess, I vow on my status as the brown ninja that I will become worthy to fight at your side," Dareth declares as he gets to his feet, ushering to his students as he rushes from the room. "I vow!"

Cole laughs beside me as Dareth disappears through his screen of beads, and it takes a few seconds before we calm down.

"I can't believe he seriously tried to become a ninja," Jay shakes his head.

"I can't believe he's so obsessed with Ash," Kai chuckles. "I mean, no offense, but I've never seen anyone go so crazy over you. Besides Cole, that is."

"Hey!"

"It's fine," I laugh, rolling my eyes as I peel myself away and face Sensei. "I think it's time we go home. It's getting kind of dark out and I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving."

Lloyd's stomach growls as if on cue, answered soon by the other four ninja.

"Point made," Sensei nods. "Go on ahead. I think I will stay behind and meditate for a bit now that you are done."

"Alrighty then, more food for us," Jay says as he starts out the door.

"Just let us know if the brown ninja wants to challenge us again," Kai adds as we follow, and we burst into laughter again.

As we leave the dojo we're still laughing, but as we step out into the street we're met with a loud whooshing noise from above and a familiar sight.

"Oh, that's our ship!" Jay shouts, pointing at the sky where the Destiny's Bounty soars overhead.

"But… pirates?" Lloyd says, asking the question on all of our minds.

"Pirates haven't been around for centuries," Cole shakes his head.

"I sense Lord Garmadon is somehow behind this," Zane says.

"Why don't we find out?" I start forward, Spitfire twirling excitedly on my arm as I feel the rush of heat enter my legs.

"How are we going to follow them?" Lloyd asks the ninja from behind me, and I hesitate.

"Good question," I mutter. "I can fly after them, but what about you guys?"

"Perhaps this can be of some use," Kai grins, holding out a bus token just as a bus rolls up to the curb.

"Looks like we found a way," Cole touches my arm with a smile.

I smile back as they step onto the bus, closing my eyes for a second as I concentrate my power and lift off from the street in a blaze of flames. I start forward after the ship just as the bus lurches behind me in pursuit. A few seconds pass before the ninja appear on top of the bus, minus Lloyd. They must've thought he didn't have enough control to join us, and I can't help but feel a pang of uneasiness. I'll have to train Lloyd much faster than I trained myself if he has any chance of fighting his father one day.

We approach the ship and we lunge forward. I get a hold of the back of the ship as the ninja reach for the anchor rope. I look down at them just as the bus screeches to a stop for an old woman crossing the street.

"Come on, people, we're trying to save the city here!" Jay's voice reaches me from below as the Bounty keeps forward.

"Guys?" I shout down as the ship gets farther away.

"Go!" Cole yells back. "We'll catch up!"

Looks like my test of control is going to come in handy if I have to face these pirates alone. I shake the thought aside as I climb higher on the ship, fighting the urge to look down at the ever sinking ground beneath me. Even with my sporadic powers of flight, heights still scare me.

I just emerge over the lip of the Bounty when there's a loud, familiar cry.

"Surrender!" Dareth shouts at a pirate. "Or face the brown ninja!"

"Pajama Man!" a pirate who I assume is the captain gasps. "Get him!"

"The wolf!" Dareth snarls as a group of pirates circles him. "The spider! The hippo!"

The pirates laugh as the captain slashes at Dareth, tearing his shirt to pieces. Dareth gasps and covers himself with his arms.

"Those swords are really sharp," he laughs nervously.

One of the other pirates throws a rope over Dareth from behind and he goes down without a fight. They entangle him in more rope, tying his arms tightly behind his back.

"Oh, nuts," Dareth mumbles.

"Mitch," the captain barks at another pirate. "Keep an eye out for any other silly masked pajama people."

Dareth yells. "Ah! Please! Help!"

I pull myself the rest of the way onto the ship, tiptoeing closer to the main deck before crouching behind a low wall. There are a lot of pirates on the deck, more than I can take on my own, at least with a hostage around. If I try and neutralize all the pirates at once, I risk hurting Dareth.

"Dang it, Dareth," I mutter under my breath. "Why couldn't you have stayed behind?"

I force myself to take a calming breath and wait for the ninja.

A few minutes pass before the pirates decide they're bored watching Dareth squirm and the captain steps forward.

"How about we have him walk the plank?" the captain laughs, gesturing for the pirates to push a terrified Dareth towards the plank. I creep forward, being careful to stay hidden.

"You're making a big mistake," Dareth's voice trembles as he's shuffled forward onto the rickety board of wood. "Don't make me call upon the dragon!"

"Who here wants to see him go 'splat'?" the captain asks, and the group of pirates behind him erupts into an excited chatter. I stand up from behind my cover, ready to spring, but then another voice stops me.

"Who here wants to see him live?"

Another chorus of 'ayes' starts, but I recognize the voice as Jay's. I look closer at the pirates at the front and realize the ninja are here, just not in their usual outfits. I duck behind a nearby barrel and wait a few more moments, hoping they have a plan to save Dareth.

"The plank's getting shorter, huh?" the pirate captain chuckles into Dareth's ear, pulling out his sword and holding it to his throat.

"W-we don't need to do this, fellas," Dareth shudders, still pleading for his life. "I'm a lousy martial artist. What I do, I wouldn't even call it an art. I know I say I'm a brown belt, but I painted it! And my trophies? They're all fake!"

The captain pushes him forward and off the edge with a wild cry. He disappears from sight right as I spring up from behind my barrel. My heart pounds in my chest as I wait for his shout to jolt to a stop, but then there's a familiar roar and Lloyd's dragon appears, spiraling away as the ninja mobilize.

"More pajama men!" the captain exclaims.

"Where?" the pirate next to him asks, looking around with double-eyepatched eyes. "I can't see!"

I move as the ninja pull their weapons, feeling Spitfire's power mix with mine, filling my veins with warmth. Cole jumps from Jay's nunchuks, slicing the feather on the captain's hat in two and watching as it slowly falls to the floorboards. There are a few seconds of silence before the pirates erupt in loud, angry growls.

I start forward as Zane sets off a smoke bomb, using it to cover me as I attack one of the pirates from behind. I let out a burst of flame that sends him pitching over the edge of the ship and away. Another couple of pirates look around in confusion and I push them both over the railing with another wave of fire. There's a loud yowl from behind me as a pirate runs at me wildly with a sword. I raise my hand and concentrate my fire as Stella taught me and melt the blade of his sword with a brilliant shield of fire before I knock him out with a swift elbow to the temple.

"Ash, watch out!"

I wheel around just as the captain's sword hisses by my face, recovering quickly as I face him. I light my hands on fire and wait for his attack. Instead, the captain's eyes widen and his sword drops slightly.

"It cannot be," he gasps. "I thought Ria harnessed the winds, not fire."

"Ria?" I ask just as the name rings with familiarity. "Oh, you think I'm her."

Ria was Queen of Winds, one of my older ancestors. If these pirates are as old as Cole said they are, then they might have lived around her time.

"I'm not Ria," I answer the captain. "But I am one of her relatives. The name's Ash."

I send a burst of fire blazing towards the captain's head, but he dodges it easily, swinging his sword at me in the same motion. I duck and kick out at his legs, but he hops out of the way and sends another blow toward my neck. I roll out of the way too slowly, and the blade catches my left shoulder, slicing through my shirt and through the skin underneath. I cry out in blind pain as I land on my back, clutching at the wound. Blood seeps from between my fingers too fast for me to stop, and the pain almost forces me to pass out.

"Ash!" Zane rushes toward me, but I know he'll be too late as I stare up at the captain, who smirks and raises his hand to finish me off.

A dragon roars from above just before a familiar voice shouts, "Ninja, go!"

Lloyd appears suddenly, swinging around the mast on a rope, slamming into Zane and sending him off the raised part of the ship before knocking the captain away from me. He gets to his feet with a growl.

"Pirate, go!" he shouts as he sends his blade hissing toward Lloyd's unprotected head. Kai intercepts just in time, forcing Lloyd behind his back as he faces the captain. I push myself up against the side of the ship, still holding my shoulder.

"Lloyd, you're not supposed to be here!" Kai yells as he throws Lloyd into the barrel I hid behind earlier. One of the other pirates advances on me, but Kai kicks him aside and turns back to the captain.

Lloyd tips over the barrel with a shout and somehow gets to his feet, running blindly into the captain and shoving him away before landing on a nearby switch. Kai turns to me just as Lloyd regains his footing and attacks the other pirate, falling over again and rolling towards us.

Kai jumps on the barrel and starts to roll it away from me before losing control and, with a loud yell, disappearing over the side of the ship.

"Kai!" I yell after him, starting to my feet before another burst of pain forces me back down.

The pirate captain emerges from the deck again, growling at Lloyd who gets back on his feet.

"I'll kill Ria's spawn after I deal with you, pajama boy," he snarls before lunging forward with his sword. Lloyd jumps out of the way easily as the captain swipes at him.

"Come here, you blurry little munchkin!" he shouts before slicing again at Lloyd's feet.

"Ninja, go!" Lloyd yells as his barrel starts to spin wildly before bursting into a tornado of green energy.

"Spinjitsu," I mutter in awe, forgetting the pain for a few seconds. I remember Cole's stories of how long it took them to learn the ancient martial art, and the fact that Lloyd's already figured it out emphasizes just how powerful he already is.

"Whoa! Spinjitsu!" Lloyd gasps, echoing my thoughts. "I just did spinjitsu for the first time!"

"Lloyd, look out!" I yell as the captain slams his arm into Lloyd from behind. Lloyd pitches forward and into the switch again, rolling over and onto his feet in the same motion. He faces the captain as the other ninja join him, including Kai, who thankfully is unscathed.

With a little cry of exertion, Lloyd forms a ball of energy in his hands that he pulls around his body, lifting himself off the ground.

"No, don't!" Kai yells. "Your powers are too uncontrollable!"

The ball of energy bursts away from Lloyd suddenly, spiraling up into the sky and knocking against the mast of the ship. It teeters for a second before it tips over and starts to fall toward the deck.

Cole looks at me desperately, his eyes gauging how much time it would take to reach me, but I wave him forward with my bloodied hand.

"Go!" I yell, watching as the other ninja and pirates run away from the falling mast. "I'll be okay!"

Cole finally leaves and I pull myself closer to the wall as the mast whistles past me and smashes into the deck. The shudder of the Bounty sends another burst of pain into my shoulder, but I focus my blurring vision on the deck below where the ninja emerge from beneath the wood. The pirates stand over them, swords held at their throats.

"You lose, pajama people," the pirate captain chuckles. "Even with the blessing of the Queen of Ninjago. Now you're walking the plank."

The pirates echo his menacing laugh, but they're cut short as a loud booming noise slices through the stillness.

The giant samurai suit suddenly appears over the side of the ship, sending terrified pirates scurrying away as Nya lifts the mast from the deck, slams it down into the wood to knock the pirates off their feet, and sets it back in place. Cole gets to his feet and runs toward me as Nya emerges from the suit.

"Ash, you're safe," he breathes a sigh of relief.

"For the most part, yes," I manage a pained smile. "I think I might need some help, though. The captain managed to nick me after all."

Cole gently pulls my hand from my shoulder and inspects the wound closely. "It looks pretty shallow," he mutters half to himself. "I think Sensei can fix it."

"Still hurts like a hot iron," I clench my teeth as I start to push myself to my feet. Cole puts his arm around me and helps lift me up as I press my hand back against the wound.

"Here, let me get that," Cole lets me stand by myself for a second before pulling off his silver belt and tying it over my shoulder as a makeshift bandage.

"Wow, since when did you become a doctor?" I raise an eyebrow as he ties a decent knot.

"Since you started coming home with mortal wounds," he gives me a playful smirk.

I punch his arm with my good hand. "Very funny," I say. "I'll remember that when you're in pain."

He laughs and kisses me lightly on the forehead. "Come on, the others are waiting for us," he says as he leads me off the ship. Despite the constant spike of pain in my shoulder, I manage to climb down the ladder and join the other ninja to watch the pirates get packed into police cars.

"Good work, team," one of the cops congratulates us.

"Well, don't forget to include this guy," Kai pulls Lloyd closer with a smile.

The cop answers with an indifferent mumble. "That your ship?" he asks Jay, pointing over our shoulders at the Bounty.

"Sure is," Jay answers with a grin just as the ship's engines fire up and a familiar voice interrupts.

"Sorry, you snooze, you lose!" Garmadon's voice shouts from the ship.

"Lord Garmadon!" Kai yells.

"Dad!" Lloyd starts forward, eyes suddenly sad.

"You're becoming stronger, son, but you'll never be strong enough to defeat me!" Garmadon stares down at Lloyd. "Give up before it's too late!"

Lloyd turns to us, and we give him the reassurance he's looking for.

He stares up at his father with a new determination on his face as he moves back toward us, falling in between me and Cole.

"Have it your way," Garmadon growls from above as the ship rises higher into the sky. "Another day, ninja, another day!"

"Oh great," Jay says. "Lord Garmadon is back and now he's got our ship!"

"Well, at least we've got this little guy," Cole puts his arm on Lloyd's shoulder, offering him a smile.

"That's something he'll never have," I add, nudging him lightly with my good hand.

There's a casual whistle from behind us, then a loud yell as Jay suddenly reacts and flips an all-too-familiar person over his head and onto the sidewalk.

"Aw, come on guys," Dareth mumbles as he sits. "I dareth you to forgive me."

We burst into laughter as Lloyd steps forward and touches his shoulder, pulling him into the amusement as the sun finally sets.


	6. Double Trouble

_Sorry for the long update gap, but my laptop black-screened again and I had to find an alternate :P Thanks for your patience. _

_I've realized I never really gave a good description of Ash, so just for clarification she's kind of short, she has shoulder-length, choppy black hair, crimson/copper eyes (depending on her mood), olive-toned skin, and she dresses in dark reds and charcoals (fighting pants, short-sleeved, mandarin-collared shirt, etc), and a gold dragon bracelet. _

_Hope that helps and I hope you enjoy!_

_- Fell_and_Fallen -_

* * *

"Focus, Lloyd," Jay circles behind him as Lloyd clutches a light bulb tightly in his hands. "Control the power inside you. When you feel a surge welling up, harness it!"

"I understand," Lloyd nods sagely as he turns his eyes back to the light bulb. "I am in control."

He concentrates intensely on the bulb, gritting his teeth as he tightens his hands. The filament starts to glow brightly.

"Come on, Lloyd, you can do it!" Jay shouts encouragingly.

The light bulb blazes bright and true for a couple of seconds before bursting into a shower of splintered glass and metal. Lloyd lets out a loud moan.

"Stupid light bulb!" he curses it before turning to the ninja. "You're putting too much pressure on me. Let me have one more try!"

Kai grimaces. "Sorry, Lloyd. That was the last light bulb," he shrugs.

Lloyd looks down at his feet where the remnants of at least a dozen other light bulbs litter the floor. He purses his lips angrily.

"I'd be getting it faster if Ash was training me," he mutters hotly.

I can't help but laugh softly from my reclined spot near the window. I finish retying the bandage around my shoulder and get to my feet. "I explained this already, Lloyd," I give him a gentle smile. "The pirate's sword got my left arm, where Spitfire's power is, and it's shorting it out. Until my shoulder's better, my powers are too sporadic"- I wave my fingers, showing him the sparks of flame that fly between them before they die in a puff of smoke- "I'd be teaching you how to explode light bulbs the best way, not how to turn them on."

"But-"

"Clean up, Lloyd. We'll continue training tomorrow," Cole hands him a broom, which he takes angrily before stomping off toward a punching bag. He attacks it with the broom, completely ignoring the broken glass on the floor.

"I know Ash is supposed to teach him, but what am I doing wrong, Sensei Wu?" Jay asks uncertainly. "I can't seem to teach him to control his power."

The punching bag suddenly recoils, throwing Lloyd onto his back, but he recovers.

"You dare to defy the green ninja?" he yells at the bag as he scrambles to his feet.

"Patience, Jay," Sensei says as he moves beside Jay, holding his staff. "Sometimes the greatest opponent we face is ourselves, and that's especially true of Lloyd."

Sensei takes Jay's shoulder and starts to lead him toward the door. "Remember where he came from. He's the son of Lord Garmadon. It's going to take time for him to embrace the light."

"I'm sure he'll make it," I watch Lloyd pummel the punching bag, remembering another kid who would train just as hard with her father every day. "I did."

The screened door bangs open suddenly and Nya appears with a bright smile.

"Hey, guys," she greets us with a wave.

"Hey, Nya," we wave back before her eyes fall to Jay. I cough to cover my smile.

"Hey, Jay," she greets him in a softer voice, holding her hands behind her back as she approaches him. "Wanna come by the auto body shop later?"

"Uh, the auto body shop?" Jay stammers nervously.

"Smooth," Cole mutters from beside me, and I choke back a laugh.

"Please, this is kinda creepy," Kai grimaces.

"I think they're cute together," I punch him lightly in the arm. "Or would you rather have Nya dating some crazed gangbanger on the street?"

"At least the guy wouldn't be like a brother to me!"

"Yeah, I got a part time job," Nya smiles, redirecting my attention to their conversation, even as the guys continue whispering beside me. "Thought I could fix the Ultrasonic Raider in my off time. Maybe if you come over I can show you what I've been working on."

"Uh, sure!" Jay hastily agrees, letting a nervous laugh slip as he looks for a distraction. "Um, what have you got there?"

Nya lifts the paper she's holding. "Oh, um, this letter came for Lloyd," she hands it to Sensei Wu.

"Hmm," Sensei muses as he peers at the letter. "It's from Lloyd's old school."

"The Darkly School for Bad Boys?" Cole asks as he leaves the heavy debate over whether the ninja were really brothers and walks toward Nya. Kai, Zane, and I follow.

"Formerly bad boys," Sensei corrects. "Since the last time we were there, they've changed to the Darkly School for Great Children."

"Wait," Kai chuckles dubiously. "They've turned good?"

"It says here there's going to be a ceremony," Sensei narrows his eyes at the print.

"I love ceremonies!" Cole elbows Kai lightly. "That means there's gonna be cake!"

"Cole," I shake my head.

"Lloyd's change inspired them," Sensei looks up at us. "Now they've invited Lloyd to give him an honorary degree in excellence."

On the other side of the dojo, Lloyd splits the broom he'd been holding in half before diving headfirst at the punching bag again. I bite back a laugh.

"Are we sure we're talking about the same Lloyd?" Kai asks.

"He has come a long way since we found him," Zane shrugs, "and he is the chosen green ninja."

"He just needs some work," Cole says.

"And that's why you are going with him," Sensei turns to us. "Until Lloyd reaches his full potential, you are his teachers and stand beside him when he accepts his degree."

"Cool, now I don't have to worry about short stuff eating all the cake," Cole bumps my good arm lightly with his, grinning.

"With my share, you'll get twice as much."

"You're not going?" Kai turns to me with raised eyebrows.

I shake my head. "I'm healing faster than the average person, but with my restricted powers I'd rather not risk the chance of burning anything down," I glance down at Spitfire, who twirls tiredly around my wrist the way he has for the past couple of days. "Don't worry about it."

"You can help me with repairs," Nya nods. "Even if your fire's spotty, it'll be better than the old blowtorch I've been using."

"Besides, you don't need me around to accept a piece of paper politely and eat cake in a civilized manner?" I give Cole a pointed look, and he just shrugs back.

"How are we even going to get there?" Jay asks. "I doubt the bus goes all the way out to Darkly's."

"Oh, that reminds me," Nya pipes up. "Ultra Dragon is feeling much better, and I'm sure he'd be okay if you wanted to fly him out. I think it's about time Lloyd figured out how to ride him."

I purse my lips. "On second thought, maybe you guys do need my help."

"Nonsense," Cole waves my words aside. "Lloyd will be able to fly circles around the city with me as his teacher."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Whatever you decide, you must leave soon," Sensei steps in. "The ceremony is to be held this afternoon, and if you want to be on time you should leave within the hour."

"We'll be fine, Ash. I promise," Cole gives me soft look, and with a sigh my willpower gives way.

"Alright. Just promise me you'll come back in one piece," I say.

"I promise I will come back the way I am now," he vows as he gives me a soft kiss on the cheek. "I can't say anything about the others."

"Hey!"

* * *

It's pleasantly cool outside as I walk, and the breeze stirs my hair as I walk toward the auto body shop Nya described to me. I just finished my afternoon meditation at our quiet apartment, and even after just an hour Spitfire swirls more strongly on my wrist and puffs a content whiff of smoke. My shoulder still throbs whenever I move my arm, but I can feel the sword wound healing. Another day or so and I'll be back to normal.

I turn a corner when a sudden screeching noise fills the air and the Ultrasonic Raider squeals past me in a plume of smoke, screaming to a stop across the street. I cough and wave away the fumes as I clumsily make my way toward the Raider. Nya wouldn't try to take it for a test drive without me; I told her I'd be late. Then again, maybe she was testing out another of her "surprises".

Three familiar shapes wait on the sidewalk as the hatch opens and a fourth joins them. Nya isn't among the ninja, but now it makes sense. They would be too excited to wait for anyone before hopping behind the wheel and taking off.

"Hey, guys," I greet them as I approach. "You're back already?"

The four of them turns toward me and I notice they're all wearing dark-tinted sunglasses.

"Hey, Ash," Cole says back. His voice sounds tinny, probably from all the frosting in the cake he must have eaten. "How are you?"

"Better," I answer. "My shoulder's healing well. I should be completely healed in another day or two."

"That's fantastic," the corners of his lips turn up in an unfamiliar way. "It'll be good to have you back in action."

I nod. "Cole, did you guys do something… different?" I ask. "I mean, you're wearing sunglasses and you're not acting yourself-"

"It's just a new thing I'm trying out," he stalks a little closer to me. "Girls love the bad-boy type, don't they?"

I take an involuntary step back as Spitfire hisses from my arm. "I've had enough bad in my life, thank you very much," I swallow the lump in my throat. "Where's Lloyd?"

"He's still at Darkly's," Cole shrugs. "We're off to pick him up right now."

"Do you mind if I come with you?" I ask. "My powers are more consistent, and I just need something to land on every fifteen minutes or so."

Cole lets out a breath between his teeth. "Sorry, princess, but this is a boys-only type of thing. No girls allowed," he shakes his head. "It is Darkly's School for Bad Boys."

An alarm goes off in my head. "But the letter Sensei read this morning said they'd changed their name to Darkly's School for Bad Children," I choose my words carefully. "They accept girls now."

Cole laughs softly. "Right, right," he nods. "They do. I guess we could squeeze you in…"

He reaches for my hand as Spitfire lets out a yowl and snaps at his fingers. The fake Cole recoils as I jump away from him, concentrating whatever reliable power I have into my legs and hands to give me lift. I start to rise into the air as the fake Cole grabs at my ankle, yanking me back down before I can escape.

"Not so fast, princess," he growls as the other three fake ninja approach.

"Let me go!" I scream as I slam my other heel into his face, kicking him away and into the other three before my fire sputters to life and I soar out of their reach. They shout things up to me that I ignore as I rise above the city towers and turn in the direction of Darkly's. I push myself forward carefully to make sure I don't sputter out, then faster as urgency presses against me. It's going to take me a while to get there, but hopefully I make it before the imposter ninja do. I just hope the ninja are okay.

* * *

The hallway's completely empty, and my footsteps echo as I look around for any sign of a ceremony, but I can't find anything.

"Cole?" I call out into the quietness. "Lloyd? Anyone?"

There are loud explosive sounds from outside, and I know the fake ninja are here. I run to the end of this hallway and duck around a corner, flattening myself against the wall and hoping I'll find someone before I have to face them myself. I can maybe take one by myself, but all four? Even if I wasn't hurt, I'd have a lot of problems.

I peer around the corner, forcing myself not to make a sudden movement when a group of kids wanders into the hallway. My heart sinks into my stomach as the fake ninja leap into view just a few seconds later, and I know I can't just stay here and watch.

The boy at the front of the group gasps. I recognize him from Lloyd's stories. Brad, I think his name was. "The ninja escaped!" he yells, stopping me in my tracks. Escaped? "Execute doomsday formations!" He shouts something as the boys behind him scramble into organized spots, and I'm fixated as I watch them.

"Spitball brigade, step forward!" he orders a group of four boys who move toward the fake ninja, brandishing thin bamboo tubes before sending a flurry of spitballs flying toward them. The fake ninja jump out of the way before the fake Cole pulls a cabinet from the wall and throws it to the floor, blocking the assault.

"Smoke bomb brigade, step forward!" Brad gestures for a second group to move, and they throw black balls that explode in plumes of white smoke as they hit the fake ninja head on. The boys laugh as they disappear in a cloud, but stop short as the fake ninja blow it away with their spinjitsu.

Brad doesn't even break a sweat, pushing forward another group. "Dodgeball brigade!" he narrows his eyes at the fake ninja. "Ready… Fire!"

The fake Zane catches most of them, passing them back to the other three fake ninja.

"Our turn," the fake Kai grins beneath his hood.

"Run!" all the boy general's confidence vanishes as he and the other boys turn tail and rush down the hallway toward me. I emerge from behind my wall as dodgeballs hit and knock down a few of the boys. I rush forward, shoving any doubt aside as I obliterate a couple of the dodgeballs and face the fake ninja.

"There you are, princess," the fake Cole greets me as the boys continue to escape. "It's about time we found you."

I raise my arm to attack as the fake Zane rushes at me, slamming into my arm hard enough to jar my shoulder with agony before the fake Cole pins me to the wall. I struggle against him, but he pushes my shoulder even harder. The fake Kai lifts Brad from the floor where he'd fallen and glowers into his face.

"Where are the ninja?" he growls, and all Brad does is stammer back.

"Leave him alone!" I yell, shuddering as the fake Cole shoves me farther against the wall.

"This doesn't concern you, princess," he hisses at me. "Garmadon said as long as you didn't meddle, you'd be fine."

"You mess with my friends, you mess with me," I wildly kick at his legs, but he dodges easily and presses himself closer.

"Don't you see, Ash?" the fake Cole smirks beneath his hood. "We're the ninja's equals. You can't beat us. You'd be better off helping us before we hurt any more of your friends."

My heart plummets. "What did you do to Sensei and Nya?" I ask, and I'm answered with another smirk.

"He says the ninja are this way!" the fake Kai says, pointing farther down the hallway. "They're in some sort of cell." The fake Cole nods and pulls me away from the wall only to shove me toward the fake Zane.

"Hold onto her tight. We wouldn't want her messing with anything else," the fake Cole chuckles as he turns away from me and grabs Brad from the fake Kai.

The fake Zane grabs my arms tightly, ignoring Spitfire's furious hissing. "If you try anything, princess, I'll extinguish you," he mutters darkly into my ear.

"Go ahead and try," I spit back, wincing as he twists my shoulder painfully and we start to move. I force myself to walk with them and praying the Darkly boys haven't chained them up or something.

* * *

We arrive at a posh-looking room that earns dark glares from the fake ninja as they realize it's empty.

"What is this, some kind of joke?" the fake Cole growls.

"That's where they were, honest!" Brad cries from under the fake Cole's arm.

"Time for another noogie," the fake Cole raises his arm as Brad pleads.

"No, no, anything but that!"

A door squeals open behind us and we turn to see familiar shapes emerging from a locker. I open my mouth to shout a warning at the real ninja, but the fake Zane twists my arm violently and the sound dies in my throat.

"Finally, a way out," Cole lets out a sigh of relief as he enters the hallway behind Jay. Kai emerges soon after him, followed by Zane. The four of them look up just as the fake ninja move to mirror their originals. The fake Zane shoves me to the fake Cole, who grabs my throbbing shoulder and holds me there. I struggle against his grip, but it's like iron.

"Guys, why are we staring at ourselves?" Kai asks as he faces us.

"Ash?" Cole's eyes widen as he sees me.

"Uh, this is kind of too weird for us," an older man, who I assume is a teacher, mumbles from the locker. "We're gonna stay in here." He slams the locker door shut.

"Huh, those who don't fight teach," Jay shakes his head. The fake Cole lets go of me for a split second to remove his sunglasses, but he grabs me again before I can make a move.

"Drop the boy and let her go, uh… me!" Cole yells at his doppelganger.

The fake Cole drops Brad, who lands on the floor with a yelp. "He's of no use to us, anymore," the fake Cole smirks. "But the princess…" He tightens his grip on my shoulder, and I bite back a scream. Spitfire sputters on my arm, and if I try to use my fire now, I'll more than likely burn down the building.

"Ash!"

"Don't worry about me, Cole," I manage to say through a throat full of tears. "Do what you need to."

"Who are you guys?" Kai demands.

"Your doom," the fake Kai answers.

"My early assessment tells me this must be Garmadon's doing," Zane says.

"_My_ early assessment tells me you will be destroyed," the fake Zane growls.

The ninja start forward, but the fake Cole interrupts.

"Not so fast," he chuckles. "One wrong move and the princess loses her pretty head."

"You forget who I was before I was a princess," I choke out, trying to force the pain aside as I focus. "I was an assassin, and I was hired to destroy you."

I slam my toe as hard as I can into the fake Cole's foot, grinning as he flinches and lets me go for a split second that I'm prepared for. I lurch away from him before I regain my footing and run toward the real ninja. The fake Cole curses me as I wrap the real Cole in a quick hug before he pushes me away.

"Find Lloyd and get out of here. The kids are trying to convert him back to evil and we can't have them undo everything we've trained him for," he tells me. "We'll take care of this."

"Stay safe," I kiss him quickly before I turn to the rabble of kids that's retreating down the hallway, dragging a screaming Lloyd behind them. I spare a glance at the ninja as they clash with their mirrors before I force myself to turn away and follow the group of boys to their lair.

* * *

I peer from under a desk at Lloyd, thinking about how I can untie him and get him out of here without alerting the dozen or so other boys.

"I am Lloyd Garmadon, evil son of the super evil Lord Garmadon, and I demand you release!" Lloyd cries from his captive chair before letting out a forced evil laugh. The other boys turn away from him, and I huddle closer to the wall, happy for the shadows and my dark clothes.

"Here's my theory on how to help the evil ninja destroy the good ninja," a boy with a wheedly voice (Jean, I think) climbs up to the chalkboard before scribbling on it in a cloud of chalk dust. "Look what happens when positive energy connects with negative energy. So, if an evil ninja manages to land a single blow against his opposite that same spark shall be so powerful as to eradicate the good ninja. Trust me. I'm like, an evil genius."

"Okay, good enough for me!" Brad nods from the front of the group.

"Alright, you win," Lloyd sighs, diverting the boys' attention back to him. "I'm good. But guess what? So's Brad!"

Brad shakes his head wildly. "That's a lie!" he yells.

"Is it?" Lloyd raises an eyebrow. "Then explain why on the day we first met, you were nice to me. When I arrived here on my first day, I didn't know how things worked around here and everyone made fun of me. Brad even put fire ants in my bed."

Jean laughs as he walks toward Brad. "I remember that," he chuckles. "That was evil."

"But when everyone was gone, he said he was just trying to teach me how things go," Lloyd explains, "and after that, he took me under his wing and taught me the art of revenge."

"Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to get in good with his father," Brad answers.

"No," Lloyd shakes his head as he stands, still tied. "It's because deep down, he's not all evil. And Brad's not the only one. Face it. All of you have a secret good side that stays quiet out of fear because it thinks it's alone. But it's not. And I'm living proof.

"So," Lloyd continues. "Who's with me?"

"It's true," Brad finally admits with a sigh, "and I love planting flowers."

"You what?!" Jean gasps.

"Also, the ninja saved my life," Brad says as he walks behind Lloyd and unties him. "A kindness I plan to return."

The other boys gather around Lloyd, and finally the "evil genius" lets out a breath.

"My dad is going to be so mad," he shakes his head.

"Yeah, join the club," Lloyd laughs. "Now then, I have a plan. Who here can sew?"

"Sew?"

"I can," I say as I emerge from my hiding spot. The boys gasp in shock.

"A girl?!"

"Ash!" Lloyd runs forward and gives me a hug, which I gladly return through the throbbing in my shoulder.

"Just tell me what you need sewn," I smile at him. "I used to make my clothes when I lived in the woods, so anything you need made, I can do."

"Wait, that's Ash?" Brad walks toward me with wide eyes. "Your dad was Desmond Villin?"

I nod and keep a straight face even though the name gives me chills. "He was my adopted father," I answer. "So I get you kids. The ninja are my friends, too, and no matter what you've done in the past consider your slates clean. Help Lloyd and I save our friends and you'll see why being good is just as fun as being bad."

* * *

We emerge into the hallway as the fighting is gradually slowing. The real ninja are tired and haggard, more so than their doppelgangers, and if one of them manages to land a blow… I force the dark thought aside and pull my hood over my face, smiling a little as the dark cloth slides softly against my skin. My shoulder is heavily padded with cloth that both protects my closing wound and makes me look as big as the original Cole. I rush forward just behind Lloyd as we enter the fight.

"Hey, it really is ninja day," Cole says as he spots us.

"I see what they're doing," Kai gasps a little for breath. "They're trying to confuse them!"

"Yeah, but it's confusing me too!" Jay looks around him wildly, both him and the fake Jay distracted.

The boys rush at the fake Zane, who shoves them off him angrily.

"Keep your focus," Zane says before he swirls into a tornado of ice and traps the fake Zane, slamming him into a wall where he disintegrates into dust.

"It works just as Jean says," Lloyd yells over the fight. "If you can land a punch, they'll be defeated!"

"Good," I mutter, my voice muffled by the hood over my face. I fall into step next to Cole, who gives me a smile.

"Nice outfit," he ducks a wild punch from the fake Cole.

"Thanks," I smile back, catching another fist against my right arm before it can hit Cole. I give the fake Cole a glare.

"You know, you look much hotter in black," he smirks at me. "It brings out the dark crimson in your eyes. You should wear it more often."

"Maybe, but not around you," I slam kick at the center of his chest, throwing him back against the lockers where he's shoved back by a hidden mini Zane and into Cole's path.

"Good riddance!" Cole yells as he lands a punch against the fake, turning him to dust. "I was getting sick of him."

"Yeah. I have my hands full with just one of you," I smile at him.

"Don't think you can get rid of us that easily," the fake Jay hisses at the real Jay nearby. "By the way, did I mention that I kissed Nya?"

My jaw drops. Well, that explains how they got the Ultrasonic Raider without a test drive.

"What?!" Jay screeches. "You did what?!"

Jay flips over his doppelganger's head before slamming his foot into his back with a satisfying burst of black dust. "Nobody kisses my girl!" he growls.

Cole turns to me. "I- well, the fake didn't…"

I shake my head. "No," I laugh. "I crushed his face underfoot before he got to that."

The last fake ninja, Kai's, tries to run off but he's stopped with a smoke bomb to the face. He claws at his eyes, shouting.

"No, my eyes!" he yells, staggering back. Kai approaches him, turning his fake around to watch as he punches him hard enough to send him careening into the wall and into an explosion of dust.

"He ain't so bad," Kai chuckles as the boys break into a chorus of cheers.

"Lloyd, you did it!" Brad grins as he takes off his hood.

"No, we did it!" Lloyd says to even more cheers.

"Told you he'd make it," I whisper to Cole as I pull off my hood and smooth down my hair.

"I never doubted you," he smiles as he takes my hand. "You feeling better?"

"Much," I nod. "My shoulder hurts, but I taking out a few enemies was oddly therapeutic. Not that it had anything to do with the perfect mirror image of you or anything."

He laughs. "Well, there's one thing we do agree on," he says.

I raise an eyebrow. "And exactly what is that?"

He lowers his face to my ear. "You look good in black."

A locker door opens down the hall and the teachers emerge, approaching carefully.

"Normally, we'd punish you for holding us captive, but I guess now that we've all learned a valuable lesson, I suppose it's cause for a celebration," the principal says.

Cole lets go of me and pushes to the front of the group. "That wouldn't mean cake, would it?"

Everyone bursts into laughter, and I start to forget about today.


	7. Rivalry

_Sorry this update took so long, I was trying to decide whether I wanted to write this episode or not. I decided to, so I hope you like it! This one's being split into two parts for being so massive, and I'll try to post the second half with haste. _

_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy_

_- Fell_and_Fallen -_

* * *

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, letting everything go with a sigh. A strong wind whistles past my ears, throwing my hair wildly behind me before it suddenly stops and I open my eyes to the throne room of my ancestor's fortress.

The dark stone is cold underneath my crossed legs, and goosebumps prickle the skin of my arms. Stella floats in the air in front of me, gold outline highlighted by the candlelight behind her. She looks older than she usually does, more my age than the ten-year-old she's shown me before.

"Hello, Iris," she greets me with a soft smile, using my birth name. She sounds more formal than usual. "Is your shoulder healed now?"

"Yeah," I answer, rolling my shoulder to demonstrate. "Your exercises helped me a lot. Thanks."

"Good," she nods.

"So what's going on with you?" I ask. "You're usually not this old. Or serious."

"I'm only reflecting your growth, Iris," she smiles. "You're finally ready to take the next step of learning your power. You're ready to train with Whim."

"Whim?" I recognize the name. He was the last true king of Ninjago, and he gave his power to the people before he settled in the forest to guide from the shadows. I've never seen him, much less talked to him, though Stella says his name with unmistakable reverence.

Stella nods again. "As you know, every ruler of Ninjago is born with an elemental power and a familiar which we use to guide our people," she says, and I nod in response. "But not all of us are born equal. You hold a higher power that very few of us will ever experience.

"You are a dragon, Iris," she says and the candles around her seem to glow brighter. "Your familiar is the symbol of the first Spinjitsu Master, and so some of his power dwells in you, power that is even beyond my teachings as the first ruler of Ninjago. Only another dragon can see you to your full potential."

"So Whim's a dragon?" I muse. "Is he the only one?"

Stella shakes her head. "You are the last," she answers. "First there was my daughter, Ria, then Oberon, then Whim. A dragon is an elemental in its purest form, and only appears whenever Ninjago is in need of a strong guiding hand. You are the queen of fire, Iris, and with Garmadon's awakening, it's no doubt Ninjago will need a dragon soon. Especially to train the new Spinjitsu Master."

"Then I better finish my training soon," I say. "When can I start?"

"I will speak to Whim. For now, you can take a break from all of this," Stella smiles as her face and body grow younger until she's the same girl I've always seen. "You should go hang out with your friends. Forget about destiny and fulfillment for once."

I laugh. "I don't think Garmadon will ever let us forget for long," I smile. "But I'll try."

Stella's smile broadens as the world fades away and my consciousness slowly starts to slip back until I open my eyes to the dojo.

I just get to my feet when there's a loud explosion from the next room.

"That was about four seconds," I mutter under my breath as Spitfire turns on my wrist in agreement. I rush from the meditation room and into the hallway.

"What was that?" Cole's voice comes from the other room, sounding dazed, but not hurt. I just run through the screen of beads before a massive cloud of dust settles and I notice the gaping hole in the wall.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dareth shoves past me from behind, spurring me forward as he runs toward the destroyed wall. "This wasn't supposed to happen until tomorrow!"

I approach the wall as the ninja get to their feet around me, brushing dust and debris from their clothes.

"Tomorrow?" a voice asks, and I notice a construction worker and foreman standing just outside in front of a wrecking ball. "Let me see that order."

The construction worker hands the foreman an official looking piece of paper, which he scans quickly. "Oh yeah, my bad," he lets out a little laugh. "Sorry about that. We'll be back in the morning."

They turn and walk away, and Dareth lets out a whimper before picking up a twisted trophy from the floor.

"Uh, Dareth?" Cole asks, his dark hair lightened by the dust. "What is this all about?"

"Well, I fell behind on some of my payments and some developer named Darnagom Enterprises is buying the entire block to put in some stupid Frisbee golf course," Dareth lets out a deep sigh. "They say if I don't come up with $50,000 by tomorrow, the dojo is gone."

"But we already lost the Bounty," Jay says. "We can't lose the dojo now!"

"Dareth, how'd you get $50,000 in debt?" I ask. "I mean, no offense, but this place isn't exactly a palace. Where did you spend $50,000?"

He holds up his mutilated trophy. "They're solid gold," he whimpers, before hugging them to his chest. "My trophies, oh, my fake trophies!" He bursts into tears.

"Wait a minute," Zane holds up a hand as he looks closely at the sign on the wrecking ball. "Dar-na-gom? Rearrange the letters and you get…"

"O Grandma?" Jay looks confused.

"No!" Kai hits him with his arm. "Garmadon!"

"Right," Jay laughs nervously. "That would make more sense."

"My dad is behind this?" Lloyd asks with a moan.

"If he destroys the dojo, where will we train Lloyd?" Cole turns to Sensei Wu.

"Hey, you're a princess, aren't you?" Dareth looks at me with watery eyes. "Can't you order someone to bring you $50,000? Or maybe you can just buy back the block?"

I shake my head. "Sorry, but I'm broke," I sigh.

"Worry not, Dareth, you are not in this alone," Sensei steps forward, holding his tea. "We're all with you."

"Did someone say 50,000-?"

Jay interrupts Nya with a gasp as she walks in. "You didn't happen to win the lottery?"

"No," Nya shakes her head. "But I heard about Ninjaball Run."

"Ninjaball Run?" we all echo.

"It's the biggest road race in Ninjago with a price of 100,000 big ones!" she says excitedly. "And it's tomorrow!"

"That's convenient," I mutter.

"I thank you, little lady fighter," Dareth moves a loose curl from his forehead. "But you're talking about the most dangerous race known to man. Only the most serious of racers even stand a chance."

"But didn't you just do a few upgrades on the Ultrasonic Raider?" Kai asks Nya, and she nods. "Maybe we might stand a chance."

"And I can enter with my dragon," Lloyd nods excitedly. "You did say I needed practice."

"Now that my shoulder's healed, I should be ready to push myself a bit," I muse. "I'll just need to land every so often so I don't short myself out."

"So it is agreed," Sensei says. "You will all enter Ninjaball Run to save the dojo."

Dareth lets out a shuddered breath as he wipes at his eyes.

"Are you still crying?" Nya asks him with a smile.

"Yes," Dareth admits. "But these are happy tears. With all of you racing, one of you is bound to make it across the finish line."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Jay rolls his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Dareth," I touch his forearm gently. "We'll win this race."

"I believe you, princess," he sniffles. "I believe you."

* * *

"Ash, wait."

I turn as I hear my name over the cries of the audience, shifting my focus from the herd of racers beside me to the familiar face approaching.

"Oh, hello, Hale," I greet him. He's wearing a loose gray t-shirt and faded jeans smeared with old stains probably from the workshop he makes sale weapons in. His hair is tousled like he just woke up and he's holding a long rectangular box under his arm. "It's been a while. Sorry I haven't been around the shop lately."

"It's alright," he shakes his head, offering me a soft smile. "I heard about what you and the ninja are doing. It's really inspirational."

"It was really just spur of the moment," I laugh. "I wouldn't call it inspirational."

"Well, it inspired me to help you guys out somehow, so I decided I'd give you this," he holds the box out to me.

I take it, gently shaking it but nothing rattles inside. "Hale, what is it?" I ask. "You know I don't use weapons anymore, right?"

"I know," his smile broadens. "That's why I made you something that's useful. Open it."

"Alright," I gripe playfully. "If you insist."

I pull the top off the box easily, tucking it under my arm. The box is filled with plain white packaging paper, and I move it aside, my smile disappearing as my face is overcome with disbelief.

I look up at Hale. "How did you-?"

He laughs at my expression. "I knew you'd like it," he grins. "Go on, take it out. I need to see if I got your measurements right."

I put the box on the ground and I carefully lift the dark shimmering black suit from its wrappings. It's sleek and looks like it's been woven out of thousands of obsidian and dark silver scales that catch the light and distort its outline. The top part of it is split diagonally near the bottom, revealing a bright crimson underside that burns even brighter against the black. A scarlet slash runs from the collar to what would be my sternum. The bottom half is pure black with shining silver accents and comes to a tapered end at the ankles.

"There's more in the box," Hale nods down at my feet where I just notice a pair of his best soft-soled black leather boots that have been customized with the same scaled pattern as the suit.

I shake my head in awe. "Hale, I-I don't know what to say," I rub the fabric between my fingers, marveling at the snake-like softness to it. "This is just… amazing."

"The material closely resembles dragon skin, at least that's what the book said," he mumbles the last half more to himself, "and it's extremely durable and completely insulated and fireproof. Sensei Wu told me what happened to your shoulder-"

"You talked to Sensei?"

Hale shrugs. "I have some rare teas in the shop I like to share with certain customers, but that's not the point," he shakes his head. "An injury like that won't happen to you again while you're wearing this. The scales spread the blow across the entire suit and minimize the damage if you're hit, and the only weapon that can slice through it is a very well-placed stab. I started to make this suit after we found you in the woods, to keep you safe, but after everything that happened, well… I never found a chance to give it to you."

"Hale, this is beyond anything I could ever have expected," I smile. "Thank you. This will really help me out, especially today. I have a feeling I'm going to need some damage minimized."

"Thanks," he smiles back. "Your praise means a lot to me, Iris- I mean, Ash."

I lower my arms a little. "You still call me that?" I ask in a softer voice.

Hale nods. "It's who I remember you as," he sighs. "Then again, you're kind of different than the little girl I remember from the village, and Desmond changed you much more than he did me."

I put a hand on his arm without thinking. "Desmond changed both of us drastically, Hale," I say. "I just tried to run away from it."

Hale smiles back at me and opens his mouth to say something before another voice interrupts.

"Hale? What are you doing here?"

Hale's eyes darken dramatically as Cole approaches. The others are making final adjustments to the Ultrasonic Raider under Nya's guidance.

"Just dropping by to watch the race," Hale answers carefully, eyes never moving from Cole. "I do every year."

"He brought me a suit that'll help me out a lot in the race," I pipe in. "It'll keep me from knocking myself out of commission again."

Cole moves his eyes from Hale and notices the suit in my hands for the first time. He glances at the other guy before pulling me aside a few inches.

"Ash, are you sure you can trust a gift from him?" he asks me in a low voice.

"Cole, do you see this?" I hold the suit up higher. "This is absolutely amazing."

"How can we be so sure he's not just telling you it's amazing so you'll take more risks?" his voice rises a few decibels. "What if he's trying to get you hurt?"

"He wouldn't hurt me," I shake my head.

"He seemed perfectly capable of shooting an arrow into your side-"

"Cole, I told you already, Hale's changed," I interrupt him. "Desmond warped his mind just as much as he warped mine. He _saved_ Lloyd when he could have let him get kidnapped by snakes. Sensei has conversations with him over tea!"

"Sensei also trusted Garmadon before he stole the Bounty and sailed off without us," Cole hisses back. "I'm just telling you to be careful around Hale. He can't be trusted."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Cole, are you mad she actually trusts me?" Hale's gray eyes cloud with hostility.

"Back off, Hale," Cole growls. "Your good-guy act might convince Sensei and Ash, but you're going to have to do more than play hero to convince me."

"Is that what this is about?" Hale's eyes widen mockingly. "You're jealous I can protect her more than you're able to?"

Cole clenches his fists. "I'll never be jealous of you," he says. "Just like I'll never trust you."

"What will it take, Cole?" Hale stalks a bit closer and his eyes darken even more. "Do you want me to submit to you? Because I never will. I will fight you so long as I have a chance of redeeming myself to her."

"You've done more damage than you could ever fix," Cole hisses. "Not with all the gifts in the world."

"My suit will protect her much more than your dragon bracelet ever will."

"You shot an arrow through her side."

"I've known her since we were kids."

"Look who's her boyfriend."

Something sinister sparks around Hale's clenched hand, and I finally find my voice.

"That's it, from both of you," I step between them. "I don't care what either of you thinks about the other right now, but I want it to stop. I'm going to go put this suit on and when I come back the two of you had better be such good friends you're finishing each other's sentences and wearing matching outfits, okay?"

Niether of them tear their gaze away from the other when I'm finished, and even when I pick up the box and start to move away they stay tense, frozen like statues.

"Boys," I mutter under my breath as I head toward the bathrooms.


	8. Recovery

_So it looks like I'll have to split this episode into three parts, so thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy. Any and all feedback is appreciated, and hopefully I'll finish this episode soon :)_

_- Fell_and_Fallen -_

* * *

The suit is sleek and soft against my skin, molding comfortably to my shape without loose material. I look at myself in the bathroom mirror, noticing how red my eyes look against the black and crimson with a small smile.

I push my hair back when my thumb brushes something at the bottom of my neck- a thin, long slit just below the collar. I make a face in the mirror as I reach into the slit and feel softer material against my fingers. I pull on it and the fabric comes loose and falls out of the hole in two connected pieces, one crimson, one black. I stare at it curiously for a few seconds before I realize it's a hood and mask. Like the ninja's, but sleeker.

I pull it on carefully, smelling Hale's lofty scent as I pull the crimson part over my face. It melts seamlessly down my neck in an arrow and into the red slash on my top, while the black side curves down the back of my head and into my collar, blending perfectly with the rest of the outfit. I can't hold back a breath of admiration at Hale's perfect handiwork.

The announcer's voices drone in from outside, spurring me into action. I make a last attempt to try and stuff my hair into the hood, but the strands just fall back into my face as I leave the bathroom and head back toward the race track.

"Welcome, everyone, to the 14th Annual Ninjaball Run!" an announcer chimes over the speakers.

"The grand prix where it doesn't matter how you get there as long as you get there first," the second announcer adds.

I can feel a thousand eyes on me as I make my way along the edge of the racetrack toward my spot. My stomach flops at the thought of so many people watching, but I force the feeling aside and try to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Well, let's take a look at the racers," the first announcer says.

"I see the starter's line," the second announcer says excitedly. "We have a few familiar faces…"

Lloyd lands the Ultra Dragon with a slam as I step into my spot beside him, wincing a little as the mailman next to him falls off his bike with a, "Watch it, you big oaf!"

"We also see some new ones," the first announcer continues. "There are the famed ninja and, who's this? The queen of Ninjago?"

The butterflies in my stomach do backflips.

"With a wonderful new outfit, too," the second announcer adds. "Technically, she has no vehicle, but here at Ninjaball Run, whatever wins the cup is good enough!"

"You look nervous, Lloyd, you okay?" Cole's voice asks from a distance as I try to calm myself down.

"Maybe for you guys," Lloyd chuckles in response.

"Are you alright, Ash?" Zane's voice asks, pulling me out of my slight hysteria.

"Yeah," I shake my head as I step out from behind the dragon to face them. "I'm fine."

"Wow, so that's the outfit Hale made you?" Kai looks up from fixing a tread. "How'd he get your measurements?"

Cole's face pales a little.

"He lived with my father for a few years," I answer. "All he had to do was ask. Calm yourself."

"I think it looks cool," Jay moves closer to inspect it. He looks at my left arm with its slightly translucent sleeve that shines bright red wherever Spitfire moves. "This must be scalatian silk. It's extremely rare but super-durable and-"

"Completely fireproof," I finish. "My favorite part's the hood."

"Yeah, you look like a real ninja now," Kai smiles.

I shake my head as I pull down the mask. "Not a ninja. An assassin, remember? Even if it was a one-time-only deal."

"Now one final thing," Nya jumps down from the Ultrasonic Raider, ending the conversation. "I installed a pretty cool upgrade, so if you're ever in a really tight spot, pull that lever. What it does is-"

The roar of an engine completely drowns out Nya and distracts me from the track as I catch a blur of gray among bright colors in the corner of my eye. I look up and notice Hale in the stands sitting beside Sensei Wu, who greets him with polite nod. Hale notices my gaze and smiles back, offering a small wave before the announcers bring my attention back to the race.

"Alright, the race is about to start and officials are saying pit crews must take their places! We're about to begin!"

A truck pulls up suddenly in a chorus of voices and Cole perks up.

"Look, it's my dad," he points out to me, and I can't help but smile. It's been a while since Cole confessed his ninjahood to his father, and seeing their relationship recover so well is comforting.

Another car pulls up in a squeal of tires in front of Cole's dad, and Jay lets out a loud groan.

"Oh, no," he moans.

"Jay, Jay!" his mother waves frantically from the passenger side of the car before turning to her husband. "Oh, look, he sees us, Ed."

"I see, Edna, you don't have to embarrass the boy," Jay's father chuckles from behind the wheel.

"Ugh, is there anyone we don't have to compete against?" Jay gripes just as a massive dark portal appears from nowhere and a giant skeleton truck crashes onto the race track. Everyone gasps.

"Wait a minute; it appears some skeletons have crashed the party!" the second announcer comments. "Is this against the rules?"

"Rules?" the first announcer scoffs. "There's only one rule in Ninjaball Run and that's cross the finish line first! Let's take a look at the course!"

The crowd and racers look up at the descending pillar of screens hanging above the racetrack as the announcer outlines the course.

"The first grueling leg starts out on the streets of Ninjago City and empties out into the treacherous Sea of Sand. Racers, look out for the dangerous trade-away known as Crash Course Canyon where the slightest mistake can be your last!" he says dramatically. "The next two legs of the race take us into the winding maze known as the Birchwood Forest! Then through the perilous and icy Glacier Barrens! Finally, in the fourth and final leg, racers must beat the desert heat in the Badlands, which then takes us back to the finish line! Here at the heart of Ninjago City!"

"Looks like this is it," Kai mutters.

"Feel free to land with us or Lloyd if you need to recharge, okay?" Cole casts a slightly worried gaze at me. "Are you sure you trust Hale's word on this?"

I nod. "You heard what Jay said about it too," I reassure him. "I'll be fine. The only thing you should be worried about is that $100,000 cash prize."

He doesn't look entirely convinced, but he doesn't say anything else as he gives me a quick hug before climbing into the Ultrasonic Raider. Lloyd throws me a thumbs up as I make my way back to my spot under his dragon's wing. Spitfire swirls expectantly under my sleeve.

"One final word," the first announcer adds suddenly. "Let's have a good clean race!"

"I thought there were no rules," Lloyd mutters down to me, and I laugh.

"So good luck to everyone!" the first announcer finishes as the overhead screen flashes with a red light.

Lloyd clenches the reins tightly in his hands as the other racers rev their engines and inch a little closer to the starting line. I pull the mask back over my face and take a calming breath, smelling the traces of Hale's scent still infused in the fabric. I pray Cole is wrong.

The light flashes to yellow.

"On your mark…" the first announcer counts down. "Get set…"

The light changes to green as the announcer yells, "Ninjaball, go!"

I burst forward in a cloud of flames as Lloyd calls his dragon, sending it lurching into the air behind me. I wait for the telltale sound of the Ultrasonic Raider surging forward after us and the other racers, but then there's a sudden crash. I look over my shoulder long enough to see its tread tear itself as the other racers fly past it. I hesitate, caught between helping them and going after Lloyd, but I catch Sensei's eyes in the crowd and he waves me forward. I swallow my hesitation and keep going.

I stay halfway above the ground, following the tip of the Ultra Dragon's tail as I try to conserve my energy. It wouldn't be good to sputter out during the first leg.

Lloyd suddenly veers off in an entirely different direction, turning away from the course and out to another part of the city.

"Lloyd?" I call out to him, hoping he's just lost.

"Go on without me!" he yells as the gets farther and farther off track. "I'll catch up!"

In just the first five minutes of the race I've already lost my backup and two landing spots. Even if they somehow manage to catch up, I'll probably be out of fire by then. At this rate, we'll be lucky to even place.

I force my doubts aside and push myself forward and back into the race.

I keep pace easily with the mid-level racers, conserving my energy as much as I can. Without the ninja or Lloyd, I'm going to need to think much more about how much power I'm using.

The building beside me explodes right next to my face, shoving me almost to the other side of the street but not knocking me out of the sky. I look down and notice a van full of familiar pirates armed with a small cannon.

"We meet again, Queen of Ninjago!" the pirate captain shouts up at me. "Do you like our fireworks?"

"I'll show you fireworks," I mutter under my breath as I form a ball of flames in my hand and send it spiraling toward them. It's about to hit them square in the side when a bus appears out of nowhere and knocks it wildly off course and into another building. It takes me a few seconds to process it, but then I recognize the green-tailed bus of snakes. As much as I want to knock them and the pirates into a building, I force myself to conserve as much firepower as possible and drop my arms to push myself a little faster until I'm almost in line with the lead, Jay's parents.

We empty into the desert and I fly a bit higher with a disturbing spatter of fire. I watch the outline of the canyon in front of us and wonder if I could land there long enough to recharge without putting myself too far back. I'm distracted as Jay's parents release the inflated canvas balloons on their tires and send them bouncing into the other racers, knocking the pirates out into the sands. I can't hold back a smile as I enter the canyon and suddenly everything stops. My fire sizzles in a hiss of smoke before I finally go out and drop.

A scream is whipped away from my mouth as I fall straight down toward the floor of the canyon, and I pray that Hale's suit works.

I land on something hard, jarring my entire right side as my right shoulder hits, but surprisingly there's no bolt of pain. I open my eyes and find myself completely undamaged and flying forward at a high speed on top of a familiar vehicle.

"Hey, Ash," Jay calls up to me through the window. "Nice of you to drop in!"

"Are you alright?" Zane asks, craning his neck slightly to see me.

"Yeah, fine," I look myself over a couple more times, but everything looks normal. "Looks like the suit works."

"We're also no longer in last!" Jay whoops from his seat. "Things are looking up!"

A dark shadow suddenly blankets the Ultrasonic Raider, and I sit up as it slows down to follow us.

"Oh no, Garmadon!" Kai shouts as the Bounty looms into view behind us.

"What?" Jay gasps as the other three follow my gaze.

"He must've seen us on TV or something!" I shout back down as the Bounty's roar joins the Raider's. "He knows we're trying to save the dojo!"

I stand up carefully, balancing myself on the jolting Raider as I try to give myself lift. A few scattered flames curl around my ankles, but sputter out. Above, one of the Bounty's cannon slides out.

"I can't get up there!" I call down to them. "And it looks like he's going to shoot!"

"Ah, we're sitting ducks!" Jay cries. "There's nowhere to run!"

"Ash, could you make a shield or something?" Cole shouts up, and I nod in response.

"I can, but I don't know how big I can make it!" I yell.

"Do whatever you can!" Kai looks up at me with a pleading gaze. "Anything's better than nothing!"

I turn back toward the Bounty as it moves to our side for a wider shot. I concentrate my power, gathering a wide circle of flames around my hand, pulling every speck of power I can from Spitfire, and hoping I can make a shield big enough to protect us.

There's a loud roar as Ultra Dragon suddenly veers around the corner and knocks into the Bounty, sending it into a wild pivoting rear just as the cannon fires. The black dot of the cannonball flies toward us in a wide arc still aimed to hit us, but now I'm prepared.

"Ash?" Jay calls up nervously as I reconcentrate my power and turn it into a flaming red disc around my hand.

"I got it," I say in perfect confidence as I raise my hand and face the giant rock of iron head on. I throw all of my power behind my shield as the cannonball hits and the world explodes in a burst of fire, sand, and blistering heat. My arm shudders but I push back against the crushing force and fight off the explosion.

The massive weight suddenly vanishes as the canyon walls reappear around me. I let out burst of air as my lungs heave for breath and there's a chorus of cheers beneath my feet.

"You did it, Ash!" Jay shouts.

"No," I shake my head. "It was Lloyd. He gave me enough time to make a big enough shield."

"Nice going, Lloyd!" Kai yells as Ultra Dragon soars just above us. The reins suddenly appear in front of the Ultrasonic Raider followed by a falling Lloyd who just manages to catch them before he hits the sand.

"You saved us," Cole says to him from his spot in the front.

"I did?" Lloyd asks in disbelief. "I mean, I did! Hey, what do you say we work together?"

"Yeah," Jay agrees. "I say we show them what we ninja, and assassin, are all about!"

A few sparse flames curl around my ankles when I focus, and I manage a smile.

"Looks like I'll be recharged soon," I say. "Then we can really show them everything we've got."

"Good," Cole grins as he steps on the gas. "Because we have a cup to win."


	9. Ninjaball Run

_FINALLY finished this chapter! This episode took forever to write, but in hindsight I'm glad I did it. As much pain and multiple views and irritating repeats of lines as I tried to figure out what was being said, this actually turned out pretty good. Hopefully the next few won't be as troubling, but I can't make any promises. Thanks for your patience, and, as always, I hope you enjoy reading._

_- Fell_and_Fallen -_

* * *

Cole's dad crashes into a snowbank right in front of me, sending snow flying into my face as I gain some altitude and try to avoid it. My flames shudder in the freezing air, but hold.

"We'll never get through those trees to catch up," Kai's voice carries to me as I catch up to the Raider.

"I'll find a shortcut," Lloyd says from his dragon. "Up, boy!"

The dragon soars up higher than the trees at his word, and I can't hold back a proud smile.

He returns a few seconds later. "Follow me!" he shouts, leading us down a thinner path with a loud cry of excitement.

"Wow, he's getting the hang of it," Jay notes.

"And it looks like we made up the lost time," Cole adds before looking up at me. "Ash, do what you can to keep your energy up. The next two legs are going to be tricky, especially with Garmadon around."

"Duly noted, captain," I give him a mock salute and smile as I fly a little farther forward, watching the other racers through the thin trees.

As if on cue, the skeletons' monster truck comes alive with movement, and suddenly a giant crane skeleton hand flies out from its top, reaching for Ultra Dragon.

"Lloyd, watch out!" I yell as the hand curls around the dragon's leg and, as the truck turns sharply, tugs him toward the ground. I rush forward instinctively, sending a burst of fire toward the chain that misses and careens wildly into the sky.

"Ash, get out of there!" Cole's voice yells to me from nowhere as one of Ultra Dragon's wings slams into me, sending me flying backwards wildly. The sky and ground spiral over and around me as I struggle to right myself, then something tugs on me from below and the world shakily returns to normal.

"You okay?" one of three Kai's asks from beside me as I scrunch against him in the seat.

I blink and gradually the three Kai's solidify into one. "Yeah, I'm fine," I shake my head before craning to look out the window, but all I see are barren trees and snow. "What about Lloyd?"

"He's out of the race," Zane answers me. "The skeletons are too."

"I should go back for him," I bite my lip.

"Lloyd will be fine, Ash," Kai gives me a reassuring smile.

"I think we'll need you more than he does soon," Cole adds from the front. "Garmadon's after us today, not him."

I let out a sigh. "You're right," I say. "Well, I should get back up top then."

"Stay in here a bit," Cole says before I can open the hatch. "The road's about to get really bumpy."

I settle back a little against Kai, moving to give him a little more arm room. "Fine," I answer when the Raider lurches as we start our ascent up the mountain. Other racers scream past us and into igloos, barely avoiding unsuspecting people as they rush by. The mailman flies into a snowman and disappears into a snow bank, earning a decent flinch from all of us.

"Just be careful, okay?" I say. "Let's not lose the race because you run us off the road or something."

"You kidding, Ash?" Kai laughs beside me. "Nothing can stop us now!"

Something sputters from the back of the Raider and a blaring alarm screeches through the pod. The screen in front of Kai suddenly flashes with a row of blinking circles and my heart sinks into my stomach.

"Oh no," Zane gasps. "We've used up all of our fuel! We're not going to make it to the finish line!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" my mind scrambles for some solution, but I come up empty.

"Aw, I don't want to say it, guys, but I think our goose is cooked," Jay moans.

A horn blares from beside us and suddenly Jay's parents appear.

"You guys look like you could use a hand there!" Jay's dad shouts over to us. "We heard on the radio that you're all trying to save Dareth's dojo!"

"Oh, yeah, we're so proud of you, son!" Jay's mom smiles from the passenger seat.

"Thanks, mom!" Jay yells back with a small embarrassed mutter. "But we're out of gas!"

"Ooh, then take ours!" his mom answers.

"But how?" Jay asks. "If we stop now we'll lose the lead!"

"Well then, we'll have to do this the hard way, son," Jay's dad grins as he pulls a long coiled tube from beneath his seat.

Jay's dad hands the wheel over to his wife before he carefully crawls over the back of their car toward the gas tank. The hatch opens above our heads and Jay starts to head out into the cold mountain air.

"Ash, where are you going?" Kai asks me as I start to clamber out after Jay.

"To make sure Jay doesn't fall," I answer as I emerge onto the top of the Raider. I carefully get to my feet, heart lurching a little as the Raider rises and falls over bumps. I just hope I don't fall off before Jay's done.

"Take this end, son!" Jay's dad shouts from the other side as he holds out the open end of the tube toward Jay, who makes his way to the back of the Raider. I follow after him, bracing myself near the center of its top as Jay descends to the gas tank. He wobbles a little on his feet, tensing every muscle in my body before he regains his footing.

"Keep it steady," he calls nervously to Cole, who slows down just a touch.

Jay opens the gas tank as the other racers appear over the crest of a high hill, moving closer with every second. The Bounty looms high over them, hanging like a guillotine over us as it crawls closer.

"I don't mean to rush you, Jay, but we're kind of in a hurry," I shout to him as a flurry of loose snow flies into my face.

"I'm hurrying!" Jay grabs hold of the tube and connects it to the gas tank before turning to his father. "Ready, dad!"

Jay's dad wrenches a lever on the tube and a sloshing sound starts as the gas flows from their car to ours. I watch the racers behind us, chewing my lip a little. A dozen dark shapes plummet suddenly from the Bounty's decks, and it takes me a second to realize they're snakes being thrown overboard. A few of them land on the back of the green bus a ways behind us, and as they get to their feet they stare at me with murderous gazes.

"Cole!" I yell over my shoulder, hoping he can hear me before I turn to Jay. "We don't have much time."

"I know, I know!" he shakes the tube a little. "But this thing is going to slow!"

"We've got company, boys!" Cole's head appears from the front of the Raider as he warns Kai and Zane of the advancing bus snakes. I lower myself into a fighting position as they leap from the bus and onto the Raider.

I vaguely hear Jay's voice as I send a burst of fire blazing toward the incoming wave of snakes. A few of them scream and fall sideways into the snow, but a few make it through and snap at me with scaled hands and fangs. One of them tries to grab my arms, but I pitch him over the edge with a solid blow to the stomach.

"We need some help, guys!" Jay shouts desperately up as I barely avoid a snapping bite at my neck.

"We've got your back!" Zane's voice is whipped away by the wind as he and Cole make their way back to us. A snake swings wildly at my head and I catch his arm before shoving him off the Raider and into a snow bank.

A blaze of red catches my eye and I see a snake crawling toward the gas tank with a sinister chuckle. My eyes fly to Cole.

"Cole, the gas!" I yell as I'm almost shoved over the edge by a strong wind. Cole notices and gives me a nod of understanding before moving to dispatch the snake. My gaze follows him for a second before I'm suddenly grabbed from behind as a snake teetering on the edge snatches at my suit and starts to drag me down with him.

"Let go!" I scream as I try to tear his grip away from my shoulder, but I'm pulled too far off balance. I feel the Raider disappear under my feet as I'm pitched over the edge after the snake.

He pulls me into a snow bank, still holding desperately onto me, but I struggle against him, willing all my fire into my legs and hands as I try to break away. I drive my hands into his chest and he finally lets go with a squeal and a hiss of steam as I fly violently backward into the air. I regain my senses in time to see everyone tumble down the face of the mountain in a wild and uncontrolled avalanche of snow and racers that comes to a stop just feet from the cliffside. I let out a breath of relief as I push myself down toward the familiar and, thankfully, mostly unharmed shape of the Raider at the bottom of the cliff. I almost make it when my fire sputters out and I plummet into the snow.

"Ash!" Cole's voice calls from somewhere as I struggle to find which way is up. "Are you alright?"

I sit up carefully, wincing a little as my face stings with something. I wipe at it and my fingers come away with a streak of blood that blazes scarlet against the snow. I rub it away in the snow and get to my feet a little dizzyingly. "Yeah, I'm fine," I answer Cole, shaking my head to clear it. "Must've scratched myself on the landing. I'll be okay for the last leg."

"Good, because we're going to have to fix the Raider and fast if we're going to win this race," he says as Kai and Zane start to work on restarting the engine.

"Wait, stop!" Jay calls to us suddenly before he rushes off toward the steaming wreckage of his parents' car. They stand a little off to the side, looking up as Jay approaches them.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay," he breathes a heavy sigh of relief.

"Oh, we're fine, son," Jay's dad laughs a little. "I just wish I could say the same for the old Gelapi."

"Yeah, shame she didn't get to the finish line," his mom sighs.

Jay stares at the car for a second before he suddenly reaches up and grabs a pipe from the hood. "I'll make sure a part of her will," he promises his parents just as the Raider roars to life from behind us.

"Looks like you're riding with me again, Ash," Kai calls to me as he and Zane start to climb back into their spots. I wipe another streak of blood from my face and start toward the Raider.

"Sounds like fun," I answer. "Just please, no more driving mishaps until we get to the finish line."

I squeeze in beside Kai again as Jay attaches the small bit of pipe to the front of the Raider before jumping into his seat, nodding to Cole to pull down the hatch as the engine roars.

"Let's go," Jay grins under his hood. "We've got a dojo to save."

* * *

"Looks like it's just us and Garmadon," Cole grins as the Bounty looms into view above us. Empty stretches of desert sand and electrical poles sprawl on either side of the road, and, in the distance, we can see the outline of Ninjago City.

"This time, let's make sure the good guys don't finish last," Kai says as he pushes the lever next to him farther forward. The speedometer's number on screen starts to climb as the Raider speeds up, pushing close to 100 as we start to gain on the Bounty and then overtake it.

"Heh, looks like we have this in the bag," Jay chuckles as the Bounty grows smaller behind us.

Movement ahead of us catches my attention, and as I turn to look a dark smudge starts to split the sand in front of us, spreading and thickening before my eyes.

"Guys, what's that?" I ask nervously, raising my arm in the scrunched space and pointing to where the smudge is growing even bigger.

"Huh?" Kai follows my finger to where the smudge has gotten distinct enough to make out as a giant crack in the ground that's quickly becoming a canyon. Seconds later, he pulls sharply on the brakes, bringing us to a screeching, swinging stop inches before the edge of the cliff. The Bounty flies past us and over the canyon, speeding toward Ninjago City.

"Ugh, that's totally cheating!" Jay cries after it as the Raider straightens itself out.

"Guys, it's impossible to cross that divide," Zane says hopelessly.

"Ash, you have to get to the Bounty!" Cole shouts to me desperately. "You're our only chance!"

"Alright," I open the hatch above us and start to feel the flow of power surge into my limbs. "If you find a way over, come after me. I don't think I can do this by myself. Be careful."

"Don't worry about us," Kai says as I emerge onto the roof. "Just win the race. We'll catch up if we can."

I nod as I focus all my energy into flying and burst from the roof in a scatter of flames. The Bounty is far ahead of us now, but I manage to catch up to it. My fire flickers as I come in line to the deck, but thankfully holds as I keep pace with the ship.

_Please don't go out, please don't go out_ I chant in my head over and over again. If I lose this race, Dareth's dojo is destroyed, Lloyd's training will be set back for who knows how long, and it will be all my fault.

Something slams into my suddenly, sending me flying backwards and sideways until I hit something solid. I cry out as the tear in my face stings, but nothing else hurts. I pull off my hood to wipe a splotch of blood from my face and look up around me. I'm lying on the Bounty and as I look around I glance up and straight into Garmadon's glowing red eyes.

"Trying to help the ninja again, princess?" he sneers, holding a massive staff in one hand. He leans against it heavily, like he's exhausted from throwing snakes off the side of the deck. "I thought it was the rulers' duty to watch Ninjago, not interfere in its business."

"A threat against my friends is a threat against me," I answer as I get to my feet. "There are no rules against personal business."

"Why fight for them?" Garmadon stalks closer. "They were complete strangers and you chose them over your own father."

"I did what I knew was right," I say. "Just as Desmond did what he thought was right to avenge his wife's death. All the good was s quashed out of him the day she died, but you showed us that there's still some good inside you. Prove to Lloyd you're not all bad and end this now."

I let out a strangled cry as Garmadon suddenly reaches out and grabs my throat, pulling me up off the ground despite his weakened state. I claw at the hand crushing my windpipe, but he doesn't let go.

"What do you know about good and evil?" he hisses into my face. "You would drag my son into your war against evil, use him as a soldier for your own cause. Don't you see I'm trying to save him? If he never becomes a ninja, he will never have to fight me. He will eventually come to his senses and join me where he belongs. You know nothing of peace, _your highness_."

I struggle to take in enough breath to answer him, but he just tightens his hold even more as he moves toward the side of the ship.

"You may have chosen your friends over your father, but I will make it so Lloyd never has to choose," he holds me out over the side, letting my feet dangle in empty air. I try to focus enough to spark some sort of fire inside me, but my energy is slipping away and fast. "He and I will rule this world together with a new truth, and I will make it so he never has to fall victim to the meaningless prophecies you force him into." – he leans in close to me, red eyes burning into mine as black dots start to invade my consciousness- "He will be free."

The iron vice around my throat disappears and, for a second, my lungs fill gratefully with air before time restarts and I plummet. The energy I had only a few minutes ago has disappeared as I fall toward the ground that rises up to meet me. I close my eyes and wait for the end.

Something tugs on me from the side and my body hits something again, hard enough to knock the weak breath out of me for the second time. My eyes fly open as I feel a familiar smooth metal beneath me and an even more familiar face next to mine.

"Kai pulled the lever," Cole says simply as I look up at him with a mixture of extreme shock, confusion, and gratitude.

"I'm glad you did," I answer in a feeble voice, coughing slightly as the air slowly starts to move more normally through my throat. "That would've been a nasty fall."

"We're almost to the finish line!" Jay shouts a little farther up the Raider-plane as we pass the outer edge of the city and reenter the streets. Cole and I crawl up closer to him and Zane, watching in anticipation as the Bounty and Raider fly neck and neck toward the center of town and the finish line.

We turn a corner and a crowd of screaming people meets us, but our focus is on the banner and white line painted on the ground just below it. My hand finds Cole's and squeezes tight as we fly toward it at top speed with the Bounty just above us.

We scream over the line just as Kai forces the Raider down and onto the street in a squeal of sparks and metal, twisting it just in time to not crash into a tower. We disembark from the Raider, looking at each other in a few seconds of stunned relief and anticipation before what looks like the entire crowd of people surrounds us, chanting before we're suddenly lifted into the air, me with a slight scream.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, princess," a familiar voice says from beneath me, and I look down to find myself on Hale's shoulders. "On more than one occasion."

I smile back at him. "I hope it was worth it," I answer, breathless now for another reason as the speakers suddenly come to life.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner!" the first announcer blares over the speaker, and the crowd goes silent as everyone's attention flies to the screen where the last second of the race is displayed. I hold my breath as the picture zooms in close and a red circle surrounds the small pipe Jay pulled from his parents' car and attached to the Raider's nosepiece.

"The ninja! The ninja have won!" the announcer shouts as the crowd goes completely nuts. I let out a barely contained cry of excitement as Hale lifts me down from his shoulders and pulls me into a tight hug.

"You did it, Ash," he mutters into my ear in stark contrast to the screaming crowd.

"Thanks to your suit," I smile as I pull away. "I wouldn't have survived half of that without you."

Hale smiles softly back and opens his mouth to say something before another voice cuts him off.

"No, that's not fair!" Garmadon shouts from beside the Bounty, watching as Jay pulls the pipe of his parents' car that won us the race. "That thing wasn't even part of the vehicle in the first place! It's not even street legal! My ship was-"

"Your ship?" Lloyd's voice pierces through the crowd, and I look up to see Lloyd and his Ultra Dragon looming together on the Bounty, glaring at Lloyd's father. "I believe this belongs to us."

Police sirens blare as two cops show up and leave their cars, approaching Garmadon casually. "Alright, Garmadon," the first of them says. "You're coming with us."

There's a squeal of tires and the cops are suddenly intercepted by the familiar green shape of the snakes' bus. Before anyone can move, Garmadon runs onto the bus and it flies away down the street before disappearing around a corner.

"You're not going after them?" Hale asks, redirecting my attention back to the celebration.

"I've had enough of saving people today," I answer. "One victory's enough."

"You're telling me, princess!" Dareth's voice blares from nearby as he revels over the giant bowl of a trophy filled to the brim with money. "We did it! We saved the dojo!" – He turns slightly to all of us- "Look what I can do! Cannonball!" Dareth leaps into the trophy, sending a spray of money flying to our faces as he sits comfortably among the bundles. Everyone bursts into laughter as he looks up with us with his usual happy-go-lucky face and wades among the pile of money.

"I should probably get back to the shop," Hale says as I turn to him. "I have to finish some stuff for tomorrow."

"Why don't you stay and celebrate with us, Hale?" Zane asks, and Hale looks up with him with barely concealed surprise.

"Yeah, no offense, Ash, but without your suit you probably would've gotten squashed," Jay adds with a slight laugh.

"Thanks for the overwhelming confidence," I roll my eyes.

"But really," Kai says. "You helped us out. This victory is just as much yours as it is ours."

"Only if Cole invites me," Hale says. His eyes move to the black ninja, who meets his eyes with a carefully controlled expression and says nothing.

"Come on, Cole, his suit kept Ash safe," Jay pleads. "Isn't that enough for you?"

"If it helps, I detect no traces of deception or harmful intent from him," Zane adds.

Cole makes a bit of a face before letting out a breath. "Fine," he says as if he's pulling out a tooth. "If you guys think he's okay, who am I to be a stick in the mud?"

"Was that so hard?" I ask playfully.

"Yes," Cole answers somewhat quietly. "But I swear this is as far as I go. We are not going to wear matching outfits."

"Never," Hale makes a face and shakes his head. "I look terrible in black."

"Obviously."

Hale gives Cole a look. "What happened to being a stick in the mud?"

Cole raises his hands in mock surrender. "I'm just saying, only certain people can pull of black," he says. "Though you didn't have much of a problem wearing it when you were pretending to be Fang or whatever-"

"Cole!"

"At least I have a different color palette every once in a while," Hale shoots back. "I mean, seriously, are all the clothes you have copies of the same outfit? Because every time I see you you're wearing the same thing-"

"Hale, stop-"

"We have to be prepared to fight evil at any time of day. Not all of us can sit around dusty weapon shops and dream about other people's girlfriends all the time-"

"That's enough from both of you!" I shout loud enough to snap them out of their argument. They've moved so close to each other that in just another few inches they would be nose to nose.

"He started it!" they both say, glaring at the other as one realizes the other said the same thing.

"Well, that's a start," I smile as everyone apart from Hale and Cole bursts back into laughter. The two guys stay tense, but the hostility between them seems to have lessened, if only a little bit.

_Progress_ I think to myself. _It's progress_.


	10. Child's Play

_Suuuper sorry for the long wait! This took a while to write the first time, then I had to go through quite a few rewrites to get it just the way I wanted (this is my favorite episode and it to be perfect) so thank you so much for your patience! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and if you have any suggestions to make things better, just let me know :)_

_- Fell_and_Fallen -_

* * *

"Lloyd… Lloyd!"

Lloyd finally looks away from the side of the ship and back toward us, eyes distant and distracted. Below, the sound of kids laughing rises through the cold mountain air and onto the deck of the ship.

"Concentrate!" Kai says for the third time in a row.

"Now that the Bounty is in our possession again, we can train you more effectively, but you'll have to focus," Zane steps forward. I can tell he's trying to be more positive with Lloyd than Kai, despite the small ninja's lack of enthusiasm. "One more time."

"Aw, but we've been training all day," Lloyd whines.

"It's all to get you ready to face your father," Cole says as he and Jay move a little closer to the edge of the ship.

"Exactly. How do you expect to save the world if you're not ready?" I ask as I ruffle Lloyd's hair softly. He doesn't meet my eyes and just stays silent and passive, which worries me.

"Now, in position," Cole directs Lloyd back to the center of the deck, and he ambles forward with a heavy sigh. It's obvious something's weighing him down, but as the boys pull down their hoods I know I won't get any answers right now. I sigh and copy their movement as Lloyd faces us with a wide yawn.

"Whatever," he mutters tiredly and lazily gestures for us to start.

Kai leaps forward first, easily deflected by Lloyd with a swift punch to the stomach. Kai falls to the ground with a slightly surprised look at being knocked down so easily, but then Zane and Jay run forward past him. Cole and I exchange glances as both of them jump into the air, a silent plan flashing between us. Cole rushes to the other side of Lloyd as he knocks Zane and Jay to the deck in a tornado of green energy before turning to face me. My eyes flick to Cole and he rushes forward from behind Lloyd, sending him flying into the air with a wild yell.

Lloyd crashes to the ground painfully, looking up as the ninja close in a loose circle around him.

"That was fun," Lloyd smiles up at us. "Are we done?"

"Aw, come on, you're better than this!" Jay says as he pushes his hood out of his face. "What's on your mind?"

"You're not worried about your father, are you, Lloyd?" I ask, pulling my mask down and exposing my face to the cold mountain air.

"No, nothing like that," he answers as he pushes himself to his feet. "The latest issue of Starfarer just came in at Doomsday Comics and it's a limited run, so if I don't go out and get it, it's gonna sell out!"

Kai and Cole exchange exasperated glances and I hold back a smile as Lloyd grows more excited about his comic book.

"Last they left off, intergalactic rogue Prince Donagan was surrounded by the Imperial Sludge, and if I don't find out if he gets out alright, I think I might have my own doomsday!" Lloyd throws his hands in the air.

"The fate of Ninjago rests on your shoulders," Kai sighs. Lloyd immediately deflates and grows more solemn with every word. "As the green ninja, you have a giant responsibility to hold."

"Wait a second, I don't think it's such a bad thing," I cut in, watching Lloyd's sad face brighten a little. "It's good to be a kid every once in a while. I'd give anything to be a kid again, if only for a little bit."

"That's not the point, Ash," Kai shakes his head. "Lloyd is the green ninja. If he has any chance of standing up to his father, he's going to need all the training he can get, even if it means missing out on some things."

Lloyd makes a face as he turns away from us and starts back toward the side of the ship, the rest of us staring guiltily at him.

"Sorry, but you don't have time for such childish things," Kai finishes with another sigh.

"Other kids get to play and have fun," Lloyd's eyes follow the small village passing by below us. "All I ever do is train."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Kai's right," I say as I step forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "We can help you as much as we can in the final battle, but if you're not ready we're all doomed." – I lower my face to his ear and talk low enough so the others can't hear- "Though we have some time before that happens. I don't see how one day of indulgent childhood can destroy you."

Lloyd looks up hopefully just as Nya runs onto the deck in a panic, screeching to a stop in front of us.

"Guys, there's been a break-in at the Ninjago City Museum of History and the security cameras picked up You-Know-Who!" she gasps for breath.

"Voldemort?" I ask.

"Garmadon!" Cole breathes the thought everyone else had.

"We have to stop him before he uses the Mega Weapon to start another one of his diabolical plots!" Jay says as Lloyd detaches himself from me.

"Um," he starts, but as soon as the ninja turn to him he deflates with an irritated sigh. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I can't go and it's safer if I stay here and train."

The ninja nod their agreement and Lloyd curls his lip in distaste.

"We'd better get going before Garmadon escapes," Kai says before he and the other ninja rush below deck, followed just a little later by Nya.

I let out a small sigh. "Always at the worst time," I mutter as I turn to Lloyd. "I'll go with you as soon as we get back, okay?"

Lloyd doesn't answer as he walks away from me with his shoulders slumped, and stares at the disappearing mountain beneath us.

* * *

"All ready?"

I look up from fixing my boot at the sound of Kai's voice. "Yeah. Just tell me when," I let out a heated puff of air as Spitfire's eyes flicker through my sleeve with anticipation.

Kai turns up toward his sister standing on the deck some ways above us. Lloyd stands beside her and I give him an apologetic smile he halfway returns.

"We'll meet up at the bounty as soon as we're done," Kai calls up to her.

"We'll be waiting for your safe return," Nya answers as I lift off the ground. Kai flips the hatch of the Ultrasonic Raider closed as they start to lurch forward and I follow just above them. I hope we can get this over with as soon as possible so I can get back to Lloyd and his comic book. Then again, with Garmadon, it's never that simple.

We don't arrive at the museum until it's already dark. The moon shines brightly through a nearly cloudless sky as we scale the museum and onto the roof, where Zane scans for a way in.

"There's an unlocked window out front," he says to us, pointing to the front of the building. We nod in response and make our way to the entrance.

Jay grabs a loose rope from the ground and throws it over the side. Cole holds it tightly as the rest of us climb down to the window ledge where Jay carefully pries it open and jumps in first, followed closely by the rest of us.

We make our way toward the gallery where we crouch next to the balcony railing and peer into the dark emptiness below. A few voices can be heard from nearby, and Jay hushes us as light floods into the room.

A group of snakes led by their four generals slither in, and the leader, Skales, shines light on a painting of the ancient snakes.

"Boy, did they get that wrong," he scoffs as they slink toward a golden sarcophagus near the wall.

"Why would we come to a museum if we weren't going to steal anything from it?" one of the snake generals hisses frustratedly.

"Because Master Garmadon has another plan to destroy the ninja," another general answers.

"_Master_ Garmadon?" Skales huffs. "He's no master of mine. Since his so-called Mega Weapon has failed every time, I don't see why we don't call our own shots!"

"Because this time, I will not fail," Garmadon suddenly appears in front of a large skeleton, making all of us gasp and startling Skales enough that he drops his flashlight and illuminates Garmadon and the skeleton in deep shadow.

"Yes, Lord Garmadon!" all of the snakes apart from Skales immediately bow down to the imposing figure, and a few seconds later Skales submits.

"Yes, Lord Garmadon," he mutters as he lowers himself to the ground. Him and the other snakes pick themselves back up as Garmadon starts to speak.

"Behold, Dramasauratheropod Grundalkis," Garmadon turns and gestures to the massive skeleton behind him with his scepter. "Otherwise known as the Grundal."

Spitfire moves wearily on my arm at the name, looking up at me with worried eyes that send a shiver down my spine.

"Although now extinct, in its time it was the most feared and dangerous creature in all of Ninjago; with claws that could slice through steel," Garmadon slashes his scepter through the air, "heightened senses that could detect its prey from miles away. It could track the stealthiest of ninja and once it had picked up your scent, there was no hiding from it."

"The Grundal?" Jay whispers nervously beside me. "I heard about them. Boy, am I glad we live in an age where we don't have to deal with those things."

"Thanks for the history lesson," Skales hisses from below, redirecting our attention back to the gallery. He slithers closer to Garmadon, red eyes burning with resentment. "But what are we going to do with a pile of bones?"

"I am going to make it so the beast shall walk again," Garmadon snaps back, driving Skales back a few inches.

"Yeah, right," Skales huffs, but there's a trace of doubt in his voice. "Well, show us then!"

Garmadon turns and raises the Mega Weapon up toward the snout of the skeleton. "Rise, Grundal, and feel the strength of the Mega Weapon!" he shouts. "I wish to create the power to make you young! Turn back the clock so you are no longer extinct!"

A cloud of purple smoke billows up from the Mega Weapon as it sparks and shines brilliantly in the dark room, surrounding the Grundal in a swarm of darkness. "But hungry," Garmadon continues in a low voice. "Hungry for the ninja and their pesky little firebreather."

"Oh no!" Jay springs to his feet. "He's bringing it back?"

"Not if we have any say in the matter," Zane says as the rest of us get up.

"We'll go around back and try to get him from the skeleton," Cole's eyes flick around the room. "Ash, think you could knock it out of his hands?"

"I think I can handle it," I answer as I pull my hood more snugly around my face. "Just don't take too long, okay?"

Cole nods back as we spring onto the railing, catching the roomful of snakes below us by surprise. Garmadon turns around at the commotion and spots us.

"The ninja!" he shouts. "Stop them!"

The snakes brandish spears as the ninja run off to the right, still balancing on the railing as I lift off from the balcony and shoot toward Garmadon.

Spears shatter against the walls beside me as I dodge shafts and splinters in my attempt to make it through to Garmadon's dark shape. I spot an opening and start to move forward when something hits me heavily in the side and I'm thrown wildly past Garmadon and into the skeleton. I just manage to grab onto a rib before I hit the ground and spot Skales' condescending smirk as I try to regain my senses. I can see the ninja's shapes move onto the skeleton above me before I'm suddenly knocked down by falling bodies.

Zane lands halfway on top of me, trapping one of my legs beneath his as we hit the ground hard. Above us, Kai dances from what foot to another as the snakes try to force him down too.

"I feel pretty alone up here!" he calls down to us the chaos around him and skeleton blazes even brighter. One of the snakes gets a good stab in and Kai starts to fall backwards, twisting and throwing his blade in one smooth, lucky motion that spins and knocks the still shining Mega Weapon out of Garmadon's hands. He lands heavily on Jay, Zane, and my leg as the Mega Weapon skids to the other side of the gallery.

"Not again," Garmadon snarls. "Not again!"

"And you said it wouldn't fail," Skales sneers as Garmadon lets out a wild yell.

"Retreat!" he orders as he runs to snatch up the Mega Weapon. Zane finally untangles himself from me as Kai, Jay, and Cole scramble to their feet to watch the departing snakes.

"Haha, we stopped him!" Jay cries out excitedly as Zane helps me to my feet.

"It didn't work!' Kai calls out to Garmadon, who looks back at us with a glare.

"Curse you, ninjas," he growls before he rushes out the door after his snakes.

"Haha, well, I thought we handled that well," Jay chuckles as movement catches the corner of my eye.

"Hey, wait a second-" I start, but Jay cuts me off.

"Hey, hey, hey! They're trying to steal the golden sarcophagus!" he shouts as the four snake generals lift the massive relic and rush out a side door with it. We chase after them into a half-lit street where they're already halfway to the center of town.

"After them!" Kai shouts as we run in pursuit. I try to spark my hands to fly after them, but they fizzle out in only a few seconds. I try again, but they still won't light, even though it's already been enough time since I last flew. I shake the strangeness aside and keep running, feeling my lungs shudder slightly with exertion as the snakes turn a corner and disappear from sight.

The road seems to yawn endlessly in front of us as we push ourselves faster, and it feels like my legs aren't nearly long enough to cover the distance. I push myself forward, focusing on the light ahead of us and the street where the snakes turned. An eternity later we finally make it to the corner and peer around where the sarcophagus lies crookedly against a wall near a manhole cover. I cough and catch my breath a little, feeling more exhausted than I ever have before.

"I can't believe we couldn't catch up to them," Jay says from beside me, voice squeaky from breathing so hard. "I'm usually faster than that. It's like my legs were half the size."

"I don't remember that thing being so big," Kai muses in a similar voice. "Did it grow?"

"Or did we shrink?" Zane asks. His voice his higher pitched too, as if he's also exhausted from the running, but that's impossible. Zane never gets tired. I look up at him and suddenly find myself staring at a guy half his usual size.

"Uh, guys?" Kai points across the street to a window where the five of us are reflected. My breath catches as my heart stops.

Jay gasps and rips off his hood off in a wild panic. "We shrunk!"

"We-we're kids!" Kai pulls off his hood as we all follow suit and burst away from each other, screaming.

"Oh, this is bad! This is so bad on so many levels!" Jay cries.

"This can't happen," I shake my head as I stare down at my tiny trembling hands. My voice is high and pipier than I remember it to be. "It just can't happen- oh, no, even Spitfire!"

Beneath my sleeve a thin salamander of a dragon puffs tiny smoke rings up at me and my world just crashes down around my ears.

"No, it's impossible! We must be dreaming. Zane, tell me we're dreaming!" Cole demands in a panic.

"Nindroids don't dream," Zane replies, still somewhat calm and logical. "Perhaps Garmadon succeeded in turning back the clock, but instead of reviving the Grundal, it only affected us."

"Yeah, but Nindroids don't turn into kids!" Jay steps up toward Zane, driving him back against the wall. "Explain that, genius!"

"I-I've extended my logic parameters, but nothing is coming up. This… does not compute!" Zane's eye twitches with electricity.

"Okay, fine, I get it. We're all in this together," Cole takes a deep breath to calm himself down, but it doesn't last very long. "Oh, I can't be a kid again!"

He walks off a little ways toward the golden sarcophagus. "I hated being a kid! You can't drive, nobody listens to you-" he breaks off suddenly as an expression of pure horror takes over his face. "Oh, oh no! BEDTIMES!"

"Is that what you're worried about?" I walk, exasperated, toward him. "How do you think I feel? I've told you how extremely unstable I am like this, even without Spitfire! In this state I'm hardly in control enough to keep from burning the entire city down and here you are worrying about bedtimes-"

The nearest streetlight explodes above us, sending a shower of glass cascading out into the street with a loud crash and a blaze of light. I catch my breath and force myself to calm my pounding heart. A few scattered, wild flames spark from my clenched hands, but I manage to keep the fire inside me under control. Barely.

"We have to get this fixed," I say in a much quieter voice. "But until then, none of you can make me upset in any way shape or form, okay?"

The ninja nod with a trace of weariness as I take another deep breath and hold my hands a little tighter to my sides, forcing myself to think happy, calming thoughts.

"I told Nya we'd meet back at the Bounty," Jay starts as he, Kai, and Zane move closer to us. "I'm sure Sensei will know what to do."

The blare of police sirens slices through the air as a squad car suddenly squeals onto the street in front of us, turning wildly to shine bright headlights at us as two cops climb out of the front.

"Well, well, what do we got here?" one of the cops laughs. "Looks like we got our culprits to the museum heist. Who would've thought it was just a bunch of brats? What do you got on, apple dumpling gang? Pajamas?"

He and the other cop roar with laughter.

"These aren't pajamas!" Jay huffs from beside me. "We're ninja!"

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm Santa Claus," the second cop chuckles.

Kai makes a face and I just manage to flatten myself against the wall before Jay, Zane, and Cole are pulled into his spinjitsu tornado and thrown lopsidedly onto the hood of the cop car.

"Our spinjitsu doesn't work!" Kai gasps. "We're too small!"

"Easy, kiddo," the second cop grabs Cole from the hood and reaches for me and Kai. "You're coming with us to the precinct."

"Look, officers, this has been a great misunderstanding," Kai tries to bargain with them. "My friends and I are simply trying to help out-"

"Hey, you can tell all the stories you want when we return to the museum tomorrow to explain why you stole this," the cop says.

"But we didn't steal it!"

"Zip it," the cop snaps as he shoves him and Cole into the back of the car before turning to me. "I wonder what your father will say when he finds out you've been running around with a bunch of boys in the middle of the night."

"You might not believe them, but I'm the Dragon Queen of Ninjago," I pull up my sleeve and show the officer Spitfire's less than intimidating form. "See? This is undeniable proof that I'm-"

"You even have a tattoo," the cop grabs me by the back of suit, making me let out a high-pitched squeak. "I pity your poor parents." He then throws me unceremoniously inside the car on top of Jay and Cole.

"You have the right to remain silent," the second cop growls.

"Kids," the first cop rolls his eyes as the doors slam shut and they climb back into the front.

"Guys, what are we going to do?" Jay whispers as the car starts to move.

"Don't worry, as soon as we don't come home Nya and Sensei will come and look for us," Kai says as he and Cole struggle to make room for me.

"Yeah, but they'll be looking for teenagers, not little kids," Cole shakes his head. "I don't know how we're going to get out of this."

"Maybe when they call our parents they'll realize who we are," Jay offers.

"Jay, they didn't believe us when Kai attempted spinjitsu or when I showed them Spitfire. What makes you think they'd believe our parents?" I ask.

"Hey, quiet back there!" the first cop shouts back at us. A stray flame sparks from my left hand and I clench it tighter in my lap.

"We'll be okay, I'm sure of it," Cole touches my arm reassuringly. "I mean, all we have to do is apologize for stealing the stuff, right? Once we do that, we'll be free to go, I mean, it's not like they'll put us in jail or anything."

"Cole has a point," Kai nods.

"Then we just have to find Nya and Sensei," Jay adds. "No stress, no craziness, no chances of being burned to a crisp."

I let slip a smile. "Only a small chance if we get out of this okay."

"Then it's agreed," Kai says. "Operation False Confession is a go."

* * *

"We're sorry for stealing," we say as we lower ourselves to the ground in front of the museum curator. Zane still stands above us with a confused look on his face.

"But we didn't," Zane says. "I don't understand."

"Ssh!" Kai hushes him. "We discussed this already! The quicker we get out of here the faster we can figure out how to return our bodies back to normal!"

"I'm sorry for stealing, too!" Zane finally throws himself on the ground next to us.

"Thank you, children, for returning the sarcophagus. You did the right thing," the curator smiles. "But what about the bones?"

"Uh, what bones?" Jay asks as he lifts himself to his knees. "We didn't steal any bones."

"The Grundal bones."

"The Grundal bones?" Jay echoes as he follows the curator's arm to the center of the gallery where the skeleton's stand stares emptily back at us.

Jay gasps loudly. "They're gone!" he turns toward us, lowering his voice so only we can hear. "You don't think-"

"It just walked out of here?" Kai finishes.

"Theoretically, it is possible that if Garmadon successfully reversed the years on us, he reversed the years on the Grundal and brought it back to life," Zane says, and an ice cube rolls down my back.

"No," the other four of us shake our heads together as Jay turns to plead to the curator.

"You guys have to believe us!" he cries. "The Grundal's been brought back to life and it's on the loose! Its whole existence is to hunt down ninja and as long as we're here everyone's at risk!"

The three adults just laugh as the cops walk forward and force us back onto a bench on one side of the gallery.

"Well, we'll keep a good look out for anything that goes bump in the night, okay?" the second cop chuckles. "Now, you five sit still until we call our parents to come pick you up." He and the other officer then walk off, still laughing to themselves and muttering stuff about kids' imaginations under their breath.

"We gotta get out of here," Cole turns to us. "Like, now."

A crowd of kids clamors by behind us, following a teacher on a tour around the museum and chattering excitedly to each other as they pass through an arch and into the next exhibit. Kai turns to us with a plan sparking in his eyes.

"Follow my lead," he whispers as we get off the bench and run off after the tour.

Some of the kids have bags with extra clothes hanging out the sides, and they don't even turn as we slip them out from under their arms and pull them on over our own. I end up with a baggy girl's sweater with some pop icon plastered on the front surrounded with bright pink lettering, and it takes all my willpower not to trade it in for something else.

"Ugh, this is so humiliating," Jay whines as he looks down at his blue butterfly shirt.

"I'm afraid if we can't use our spinjitsu, we'll be no match for the Grundal," Zane says.

"Then we have to get back to the Bounty," Kai says.

The heat inside me jerks suddenly and I pull it back with a sharp breath that Cole hears.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah," I nod. "I'm being as careful as I possibly can, but the sooner we're back to normal, the better. I hate feeling like a ticking time bomb."

The tour heads out the entrance of the museum before we finally break away and take off down the street. The curator shouts something after us that we ignore as we run down the sidewalk and away from the museum.

"There's a bus stop up ahead," Kai calls back. "We should be able to get on it and head back to the Bounty. Cole, do you still have bus tokens?"

Cole digs in his pockets for a little bit before pulling out a few bronze tokens. "Yeah," he answers Kai.

We turn a corner where a towering bus hovers to let riders on. We fall in behind the last person and climb the steps together, letting Cole go first to put the token in the box, but then the driver puts his hand over the coin slot and gives us a scrutinizing look.

"Do you have a signed bus pass?" he asks us.

"Bus pass?" Cole asks back.

"You need a signed permission slip from your parents to ride without adult supervision," the driver answers. "Sorry, kiddos, but if you don't have a pass, you don't ride."

He shoos us off the bus before taking off into the city traffic, leaving Cole to replace the token in his pocket and for us to come up with a new plan.

"There has to be something kids can do around here!" Jay huffs as we linger on the curb.

I notice something over his shoulder and point it out. "Could we use the payphone?" I ask and the ninja follow my outstretched hand to the phone booth a little ways away.

"Do any of us have coins to spare?" Jay asks as we all dig in our pockets.

"A little," Kai says as he holds out a handful of dusty coins, which Jay takes gratefully.

"Looks like enough," Cole says.

"Okay, so we'll call the Bounty and get Sensei and Nya to come pick us up," Jay says as we start to make our way toward the payphone.

"Sounds like a plan," I nod.

We crowd around the small booth before Jay turns to us. "Alright, Kai and Cole can give me a boost so I can call," Jay says as the two boys nod.

"Zane and I will keep watch," I add. "I'm sure the cops have noticed we're gone by now."

"Good idea," Kai nods as he, Jay, and Cole enter the booth. They hold one of Jay's feet in each of their hands as they hoist him up to the phone where slides in the coins and dials the operator.

"Collect call, please!" he says into the phone as Cole and Kai wobble slightly beneath him. "Keep me steady."

A few seconds of nothingness passes before Jay finally gets a connection.

"Lloyd, it's Jay!" he almost shouts into the phone. "Let me talk to Sensei!"

Jay goes silent for a few more seconds as Lloyd answers, then he rolls his eyes. "Apparently you need parental permission to take the bus and we can't seem to get out of the city!" he shakes his head. "Ugh, never mind, it's a bit complicated. Just meet us at Buddy's Pizza in ten minutes! And bring our weapons!"

Jay hangs up the phone and clambers down from Cole and Kai's grasp before they exit the booth.

"Lloyd's coming to help us," Jay explains.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Cole asks. "Couldn't we just wait until Sensei gets back?"

"We're sitting ducks out here without weapons," Jay answers. "Besides, Lloyd's spinjitsu actually works."

Kai gives him a dubious look. "You better be right about this, Jay, or else we just put Lloyd right in the Grundal's sights."

* * *

"Really, of all places we could meet, you pick this place?" Cole shakes his head at Jay, who shrugs back.

"What? I like their pizza!" Jay answers as Lloyd walks by with an armful of weapons. Kai waves at him.

"Psst. Lloyd!"

Lloyd turns to look at us, giving us a blank look. "Beat it, brat, I'm on a mission," he starts to walk away before Kai turns him back toward us.

"It's me, Kai," Kai says as Lloyd takes another scrutinizing look before letting out a wild gasp and dropping everything in his arms.

"Whoa, what happened?" he asks. "You're uh, uh, small!"

Everyone in the restaurant turns at Lloyd's outburst, and Kai leans in to whisper closer.

"Keep it down!" Kai hisses. "We're trying to lay low! Your father's Mega Weapon not only turned us into kids, but unleashed a creature whose sole purpose is to hunt down ninja!"

"Typical Garmadon," Cole hits his fist against the table.

"And now every time we try to tell someone, they won't believe us!" Jay says as Lloyd starts to pick up the weapons he dropped. "Because we're kids!"

Lloyd starts to straighten up, then starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kai asks.

"Well, I guess you now know what it feels like to be treated differently," Lloyd huffs as he throws the weapons onto the table.

"Look, this is serious," Zane pipes up. "If we don't turn big so we can use our spinjitsu, we don't stand a chance against the Grundal!"

"Not to mention princess here is set to explode at any minute!" Jay says, and I shoot him a pointed look that sends another wave of heat into my hands. "No offense."

"Well, what about me?" Lloyd asks. "I know spinjitsu."

"Yeah, but you don't know the Grundal," Kai shakes his head. "We all need to be at full strength. What we need to do first is to find someone who might know more about how to defeat one of those things."

Lloyd's eyes grow wide and distracted as something behind us catches his eye, and I have to crane my head around Cole to try and see.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Ugh, Lloyd, focus!" Cole shakes his head as I straighten myself out.

"I am," Lloyd grins as he turns back to us. "I think I know just the guy. Follow me."

Lloyd starts to leave the restaurant and we all exchange glances before the boys grab their weapons and we start to clamber out of the booth, except for Jay.

"Aw, but we haven't gotten our pizza yet!" he whines before Kai goes back and drags him out of the restaurant. I run up to Lloyd and fall into step behind him, frowning slightly as I realize I'm a little shorter than him.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see," he smiles a bit. "You know, it's funny to see you guys down on my level."

"For you, maybe," I shake my head and feel the heat inside me churn uncomfortably. "All this time learning to control myself and now I'm back to stage one. The sooner we're back to normal, the better."

We walk another block before Lloyd leads us to a building marked "Ninjago Doomsday Comix". Zane gives me a dubious look as we follow him inside and into the comic book store.

"You brought us to a comic book store?" Cole asks.

"Trust me," Lloyd says as he starts to lead us to the back. "If there's anyone who knows how to defeat a monster that doesn't exist, I know just the person to talk to."

"We're not going to pick up your stupid comic, Lloyd!" Kai grabs his arm before he can go too far. "This is serious business."

Jay suddenly gasps from behind us. "Oh, look! A first edition Daffy Dale!" he shouts as he holds up a comic book. "I used to love that nut growing up!"

He laughs excitedly before he notices our expressions and coughs. "So juvenile," he huffs as Lloyd shakes his head and starts to push us back toward the counter.

"Fellas, meet Rufus McAllister," Lloyd gestures to the man sitting behind the counter. "AKA, Mother Doomsday."

"Well, if it isn't Lloyd Hemorrhoid Garmadon," Rufus greets Lloyd. "Sorry if you came looking for the latest Starfarer. I'm all sold out."

"Wha- sold out?" Lloyd starts to panic before he remembers why we're here. "Oh, actually, Mother Doomsday, we need help."

"Well color me intrigued."

"We have a problem," Lloyd steps up to the counter. "There's a Grundal on the loose and we need to know how to deal with it."

"Ah, a theoretical question," Rufus raises an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, theoretical," Lloyd nods. "Can you help?"

Rufus' head disappears behind the counter as he gets off his chair and steps out from behind the counter. "Dramasauratheropod Grundalikis, hoo!" he whistles a bit as he walks toward a nearby rack of comic books. "Although extinct, there have been a plethora of film, television, and comics exploring the mythology around the primordial predator. Supposedly, they always get their prey."

"Sounds like he knows his stuff," Kai whispers to the rest of us.

"Can it be stopped?" Lloyd shoves to the front.

"First thing you need to know is its thick shell-like hide is invincible to swords, scythes, nunchucks, throwing stars, and fire," he answers. "So your cheap imitations will do nothing but slow him down."

Cole lets out a big breath from beside me. "Swell."

"Second of all," Rufus continues. "It's nocturnal and will only hunt at night."

"Oh, good, it's still daylight," Jay sighs in relief. "So we can relax for a bit."

Rufus gives us a confused look and Kai coughs next to Jay.

"Uh, I meant theoretically," Jay corrects himself.

"And the only way to defeat it is with light," Rufus leads our gazes to a display case on the wall filled with light swords. "Like a vampire, with enough of it, it can potentially destroy him. If I had my weapons of choice, may I recommend the Illumisword."

He pries open the display case. "These are authentic replicas that will come in handy were you to live long enough to face a Grundal.

"And if swords are your thing," He points to the opposite end of the store where another display case holds exact replicas of our outfits in smaller sizes. "Maybe I can interest you in an authentic ninja gear, signed by the very ninja who saved the city. Right next to them is an exact replica of the outfit owned by the Queen of Ninjago herself, handmade by its original creator, of course, and it also comes with a semi-permanent dragon tattoo if you're a fan."

"Uh, we'll just take the light swords," Kai reaches out to the display case, but then his hand is caught by Rufus.

"Not so fast," he interrupts. "This Starfarer combo pack can only be won in the Prince Donagan Tribute Battle Royale." He gestures to the opposite side of the store where a group of other kids chatter excitedly to each other. "Do you have what it takes to be the best?"

"But Lloyd, you haven't read the last comic-" I start to say before Jay cuts me off.

"You can do this, Lloyd," he grins as he claps a hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

Lloyd returns the smile. "Sign me up!"

"It's down to the final two!" Rufus announces with a flourish. "This question is for Lloyd."

"Lloyd, Lloyd, Lloyd!" the rest of us cheer.

"What is Prince Donagan's famous catchphrase?" Rufus asks.

Lloyd concentrates for a second, staring down from the ministage before he raises his chin. "Fair? Fair is not a word from where I come from."

"Correct!" Rufus nods before turning to the audience. "We're all tied up."

I can barely contain a squeal of excitement and a surge of excited heat as the crowd erupts in cheers around me. Then, Zane turns to us with a face scrunched with worry.

"It's getting dark," he says to the rest of us, muted under the audience's shouts. "The Grundal will be on the prowl soon."

"Don't worry," Kai gives him a reassuring smile. "I've got faith Lloyd can win those Illumiswords."

Jay makes slurping sounds from beside me as he digs into his fifth stick of cotton candy, earning a disapproving look from Kai.

"Is this really the best time to be eating cotton candy?" Kai snaps.

"It makes me feel young," Jay sniffs. "Deal with it."

"Final question!" Rufus announces, pulling our attention back to the competition. "The first person to answer this will win!"

He turns to Lloyd and his rival. "In the latest issue of Starfarer, how did Prince Donagan escape the Imperial Sludge?"

Lloyd's eyes go wide as he scrambles for an answer. "Uh- it- uh- but I haven't read the latest issue!"

My face sinks into my hands as the other kid answers. "By reversing the polarity of the ship's gravity transducer!"

"We have a winner!"

The audience around us bursts into wild cheers and applause as the ninja and I exchange disappointed glances and the lights suddenly go out.

"Who shut off the power?" Rufus asks as the room goes completely silent.

The sign above the building sprays sparks as it suddenly falls from its perch, earning a few startled screams from the crowd.

"It's here," Kai breaths, voice even smaller with terror.

"What's here?" Rufus asks.

"You know that theoretical discussion we had earlier?" Jay chuckles nervously as a dark shape moves onto the roof above us.

A massive, scaled foot crushes the glass beneath it, followed closely by its pair before glowing, electric blue eyes find us and the monster lets out a piercing roar.

"Grundal!" Rufus screams as he and the others edge toward the back corner of the room.

"We've got to get out of here!" Zane shouts and the six of us rush toward the door.

Zane reaches it first and tugs on the handle, but the fallen sign outside leans heavily against it. "The door is jammed," Zane says as he struggles to shove past the sign. "We can't get out!"

"It's coming!" Jay shouts, and we turn as the Grundal chases after us from above, eyes fixated on us. Its foot suddenly crashes straight through a pane of glass, dangling hopelessly for a second before the ceiling gives way and the giant creature lands in a shower of glass in front of us.

The people in the back of the room let out screams of panic as the Grundal's tail sweeps over them, and despite my terror I find myself stepping forward and raising my arm.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Kai's demands hysterically. "It's invincible!"

"It's afraid of light, isn't it?" I ask as I close my eyes and let slip a tiny bit of fire, praying I haven't made a huge mistake.

There's a spark and a sudden explosion as I'm blown backward into the ninja. One of them holds me up as bright spots burst under my eyelids and I struggle to keep back the torrent of energy still waiting to be released. The Grundal reels back, crashing into the outfit display case behind it as it tries to regain its senses.

"You okay?" Kai's voice asks somewhere near my head and I manage a nod.

"For the most part," I answer, looking down at the shape of my hands and watching as uncontrollable streaks of flame spurt from my fingertips. I pull the fire back as hard as I can, wincing as my temples sting with the exertion. "That was the last of my control, though."

"Quick, this way!" Jay's shape yells and I'm pulled somewhere to the left. I shake my head to dispel the dots in my vision and force my feet to move after the ninja's shapes that slowly start to resolidify into actual figures.

We come to a stop near the back of the store. Three shapes split to opposite sides and one dark shape that I assume is Cole's turns to me and the remaining ninja.

"Lloyd, take Ash and find somewhere to hide!" Cole says to the shape beside me. "We'll take care of this."

Lloyd's shape nods and a different warmth fills my hand as he leads me toward the comic counter, pulling me behind its tall shadow and shielding us from the impending fight.

"Okay, all we have to do is stay calm," Lloyd says, though I can't tell if he's talking to me or himself.

"What's happening?" I ask him as a thousand fighting noises erupt from beyond the counter. Each sound sends a new surge of heat through my body, and it's all I can do not to explode. I focus even harder on holding it back, gasping as my head throbs even more, but fighting to see what's going on.

Lloyd peeks around for a second before his shape returns next to mine. "The swords aren't doing anything!" he answers. "They need my help!"

"Lloyd-" I reach out a hand to stop him before something heavy jars the counter at my shoulder, knocking me off balance for a second and letting a wide flurry of flames suddenly escape from my fingertips. I shove my hands into my pockets and can only watch as Lloyd pulls what looks like his hood over his face and clambers onto Rufus' stool. There's a low snarl from beyond the counter, and suddenly I can hear the terrified screams of the four ninja. Lloyd struggles with the chair and I know I have to move.

I roll out from behind the counter and allow a burst of flame to spiral toward the massive shape in the middle of the room, relieving my head for a few seconds before I pull it back and rest against the ninja. I gasp for breath as I replace the vice over my power and stare directly at the Grundal and every terrifying detail.

It leans its head down toward us, opening its wide, cavernous mouth to reveal rows of saber-like teeth that drip poison. The ninja let out a new wave of terrified screams just as another shape appears above us.

"Not to worry, I'll take care of this!" Lloyd says as we all turn up to see him.

He concentrates and a ball of blazing green energy lights up the room, sending the Grundal back with a piercing scream that rattles the walls. My body starts to relax as the others cheer from beside me, but then the Grundal's tail swings at us from nowhere, shoving the counter back against the wall and sending us flying into it.

My head slams into something hard and everything flashes with color. My consciousness slips, but I clamp down on it and force myself to stay awake. I blink to readjust my eyes and find myself looking again into the throat of the Grundal.

"This is the end, isn't it?" Kai's voice whimpers as the door suddenly crashes open and Nya and Sensei rush in. They scan the room quickly before they notice the cowering people in the back.

"Everyone out!" Nya shouts at them and they immediately comply, evacuating the store as Sensei turns to us.

"Use this!" he shouts as he raises a jar and tosses it to Jay, who catches it.

"What is it?" Jay asks as we start to retreat up the angled counter.

"It will turn forward the hands of time!" Sensei yells back. "Turning you old and reducing the Grundal back to dust and bones! But be careful, there's no turning back!"

"Grundal, prepare to be extinct!" Jay shouts into the Grundal's face, waving the jar at its snout.

"Wait!" Cole interrupts as he steps in front of Jay, shoving his still-working light sword into the Grundal's face to hold it back. "What'll happen to Lloyd? He'll grow old too!"

We turn to look down at Lloyd, who lies beneath us with his back against the wall. "Just do it!" he shouts up at us.

"You'll miss out on the rest of your childhood, dude," Jay says.

"We can't do that to you!" Kai shakes his head.

"Lloyd, I had my childhood ripped away from me by forces I couldn't control!" I shout, feeling the heat inside me bubble with my rising pulse. "I won't let the same thing happen to you!"

The Grundal slashes at Cole's sword, swatting away into the wall and leaving us completely defenseless. It looks at us with its blazing blue eyes before snapping at us with its jaws. Jay moves back, knocking the rest of us back toward the wall and sending the jar flying high into the air.

I land beside Lloyd before I'm trapped by Cole's body. The jar spirals above us before falling and landing into Lloyd's lap, where his face slowly sets.

"Lloyd, don't do it," I gasp as I read his face. "Please, it's not fair."

"Fair?" he turns a softened smirk on me. "Fair isn't a word from where I come from."

Lloyd gets to his feet and throws the jar where it smashes into the Grundal's face and releases a cloud of thick purple smoke.

The world around me erupts in a swirling wind and screeching noise as I'm suddenly lifted from beneath Cole and tossed in a wide, fast circle. It's hard to catch my breath as the heat inside of me starts to relax from a blazing inferno and the clamp over my mind lifts. I can feel everything seem to grow smaller around me before everything suddenly stops and I land with a thump on familiar carpeted ground.

I open my eyes to a familiar scaled face on my arm, twirling happily and puffing smoke. I slowly ease up onto my feet, looking around at the decimated store around me and the older figures standing next to me.

"What happened?" Cole asks in a deeper, more familiar voice. "We're not kids anymore!"

"It worked!" Nya cries happily as the dust clears.

"They… are the real ninja," Rufus gasps reverently as he looks up at us.

"But what about Lloyd?" Sensei asks just as I spot a familiar green shape on the ground. I move toward it just as it starts to move. And as Lloyd slowly gets to his feet, my heart stops.

"I'm… older," he mutters in a voice much different than the one I'm used to, and I feel myself take an involuntary step back.

"Y-you actually did it," my voice sounds much smaller than even when I was a kid, and I only shrink more as Lloyd casts a heart achingly familiar gaze on me. "You gave up your childhood. Just like that."

Lloyd laughs and shakes his head, tossing small strands of pale blond hair into his face. "I gave up my childhood a while ago, Ash," he smiles softly. "This just makes it official, I guess."

I can't help but smile back as I glimpse the little kid I fought with only a few minutes ago, and the reflection of another kid who gave up her childhood to find her father.

I cough and wipe at my eyes, scattering my dark thoughts as I smile back up at the faces around me. "Alright," I say in a stronger voice. "I can live with that." I look up at Lloyd and frown a little. "But not with this height difference. Can't you shrink down just a little bit?"

Everyone laughs and even Sensei smiles, but not for very long.

"The time for the green ninja to face his destiny has grown nearer," Sensei says solemnly, cutting off the laughter as we all face Lloyd.

He turns to each one of us before back to his uncle, a familiar smirk on his face.

"I'm ready."


	11. Whim

_Sorry for the long wait. I've been doing some story mapping with my stuff and trying to figure out where stuff fits, so this isn't part of any episode, but more of my original story. Thanks for your patience, and I love to hear opinions. Hope you enjoy :)_

_- Fell_and_Fallen -_

* * *

When I let my consciousness go and soar miles away, I expect to end up in the dark, stone throne room. Instead, I open my eyes to an open clearing in the forest and a small pond laid out before me. A cool breeze brushes against my exposed neck, welcoming me to this new, beautiful place, but besides it I'm alone. I stand up, bright green grass springy under my feet, and look around behind me, but all I see is swaying grass and tall trees.

"Hello?" I call out, looking for any sign of movement in the trees. "Stella, it's me."

A sound like heavy breathing answers me, echoing with no source until my own breathing is drowned by it. A grim cloud covers the sun overhead and the clearing is thrown into gray darkness. My heart picks up a little, but I force myself to stay calm and focus. I take a deep breath and light one of my hands, holding it out and casting a protective, warm halo around me.

"Who's there?" I call out again. "Show yourself!"

Something gurgles to life behind me, and I barely turn around when a wave of water crashes into me. I cough and splutter as water streams into my mouth and eyes, but my fire's still alive. Weaker, but alive. Spitfire swirls on my wrist and stares up at me with questioning eyes, but I can't give him any answers. I look up, back toward the woods, when another wave slams into me. I push back against it, and a screeching hiss covers all other sound as blistering steam shrouds the air in more darkness. I let out a puff of flame, evaporating the water from my body, and turn in small circles, waiting for the next attack.

"Is that all you got?" I shout into the gray fog. "You're going to need more than that to extinguish me-"

There's a roar of water and I turn around to see a massive wall of water towering over me, gathering more moisture from the ground and growing ever taller. It looms menacingly over my head, and as I watch its crest molds into what looks like a serpent's head- no. More like a-a…

"A dragon," I breathe as it lets out another tremulous roar. Its liquid scales rattle with force from its cry, but somehow I manage to stay standing and meet its eyes fiercely.

"Go ahead," I challenge it as I raise my arms again. "I'm ready."

The dragon screams one more time before it drops toward me, wings unfurling to reveal an enormous wave of a body. I stand my ground, focus every part of my body, and let the heat fly from my hands.

Water meets fire in a blaze of red, blue, and white as steam screeches into the air. The water shoves against me, trying to force me back, but I fight it and take one step forward, then another. The dragon is slamming all of its power onto me, and my arms tremble against the strain of its weight. I can feel the sweat dripping down my face from exertion, but I can't give up. I push even harder.

The wave inches back one step, then two, and I feel my confidence surge as I force it back another step. Three. I start to smile as Spitfire lets out a triumphant trill from my arm. His orange eyes blaze with pride.

I move to send the water back another step when the dragon screams and the pressure on my arms doubles. Cobalt eyes glare down at me as the water forces me back one step, then another. A stream of water splashes onto my arm and Spitfire hisses with steam. My heart leaps with panic as he disappears in a haze of vapor. My fire slips and the dragon overtakes me with a fountain of water.

I just manage to take a quick breath of air before my world turns blue and I'm sent tumbling head over heels backward. My lungs are screaming by the time my body finally hits the earth and my head emerges from the water. I cough up a torrent that burns my nose and throat, but I'm okay. Spitfire twirls on my arm, looking dazed but alright.

I sit up on my knees and watch as the excess water streams away from me and back toward the now empty pond. It fills the gaping hole all the way to the top, and in a few seconds the clearing is back the way it was when I got here. Minus my dripping clothes and exhaustion.

The pond looks still and calm, but I still approach it carefully. I lean forward and look into the water, halfway expecting to see the dragon's face glaring up at me again, but instead I meet my own reflection. I look soggy and exhausted with my hair matted and clumped all over my head, but as I start to pull grass from my hair I notice another reflection in the water. This one definitely isn't me.

I look up at the other side of the pond where a man stands. He wasn't there before, and there's no way he walked in without me noticing. I take a step back, and raise my arms cautiously.

"Who are you?" I ask, voice still breathy from the fight.

The man just stares back at me for a second with light, watery blue eyes. The wind stirs a few strands of blond hair into his young face, but he doesn't move to brush them away. He's wearing dark blue robes like some movie wizard, though he looks more like a college student.

"Did you hear me?" I say with a little more force. "Who are you?"

The man smiles a little at me, but still doesn't say anything.

"Okay then," I mutter more to myself. "If you don't want to answer, fine."

I glance back down at the pond and almost jump back as I'm faced with a different reflection. It's my face staring back at me, but the eyes are too red, the hair longer, flared, and wild as a flame. She's wearing blazing red clothes with obsidian armor that gleams in the clear pool. I'm captivated by the me that isn't me, and as I reach out a hand toward it, I notice the other reflection has changed too.

The man in the water is wearing a similar outfit except in blue and silver, and as I watch the water stirs and the dragon reappears, this time on the man's shoulder. Realization dawns and I look up at the man standing in front of me.

"You're Whim," I say, and he nods. "You're the Dragon of Water."

"And you the Queen of Fire," he finally greets me in a strong, but quiet voice. "It's nice to meet you."

"It was your dragon that attacked me?" I ask, glancing back down at the sapphire eyes.

"Yes," Whim nods again. "I'm sorry if I scared you, but I had to do a simple test. Stella has told me much about you, and I wanted to see how much of it was true."

"And?"

He smiles warmly. "You are indeed a force to be reckoned with, though you still need some work if you're ever going to achieve your final form."

"My final form?" I glance back at my strange reflection in the pond. "Is that what that is?"

Whim nods in response. "Just as the Master-in-training will go through a transformation, so will you," he says. "You have mastered control and become the Queen of Fire, but you are not yet a true dragon. What separates us from our relatives is our ability to take on this greater power, to become something more. As a dragon, you will have the power to change the course of this world, like me, Ria, and Oberon before you." He smiles a little. "Though for you, there's a bit more pressure."

I shudder a little at the thought. "What did you have to do?" I ask.

Whim sighs wistfully. "I'm the one who helped seal Garmadon away the first time," he laughs softly. "It seems we dragons tend to have a talent in opening passages to the Underworld. Oberon buried the snakes, and Ria, well, she is… an enigma."

"What do you mean?"

"She lived during an era of peace, and passed without any event," he answers. "Why she was born a dragon without need, we don't know. You however, have the greatest need of all of us. Your choices will decide whether this land lives or dies."

"Great," I mutter. "So how do I achieve this…final form?"

"When you are ready, you will find yourself in a place more ancient than all of us," he answers. "There you will receive the ultimate power of the dragon. Before that, however, you must learn to accept your power."

"Accept it?" I echo. "But I already have, I mean, I'm not afraid of it anymore."

"You might not fear yourself as you did before, but you still hesitate to trust your familiar," he says, pointing to my wrist where Spitfire huffs beneath the fabric of my sleeve. "You could have unleashed your power and defeated me easily, but you fear hurting your familiar, do you not?"

I bite my lip. "I was afraid you would extinguish him."

Whim smiles kindly. "Forget your familiar for a second. Can anyone extinguish you, as a person?"

"Well, no. I guess not," I shake my head. "But-"

"But nothing," Whim cuts me off. "You and your familiar are one and the same. He will not falter if you do not. Until you can believe that, you will not be able to take on the final power."

"So how do I do that?"

Whim smiles again. "By training," he says. "Stella honed your mind, but now I will hone your body. Whenever you come here, you can expect to be attacked the same way you were today until you can defeat me."

"Defeat you? But you're already a dragon-" I stop when he gives me a pointed look. "But that's the point, isn't it?"

He nods. "I may seem an unconquerable enemy, but weren't you the one who fought Desmond and banished him to the Underworld?" he raises an eyebrow. "You have the ability, Ash. You just have to believe in it."

I look up. "You don't call me Iris?" I ask. "I thought all of you called me by my old name. Well, my dad and Stella do."

"You may have been born Iris, daughter of Lindell, but you chose to change it," Whim answers. "Your name reflects who you are as a person, and you are no longer just Lindell's daughter. You are Ash, raised by Desmond. You have a different past, and a different future. You are a different person, and I will address you as such."

I blink, and he laughs.

"You chose your name for a reason," he smiles. "I choose to acknowledge it. Unless you'd rather me call you Iris?"

I shake my head. "No, Ash is fine," I say. "I was just… surprised is all. I mean, I thought you were going to be…"

"Old-fashioned?" he raises an eyebrow. "I tend not to linger on the past unless I can learn from it.

"Now, I believe this is enough of a lesson for today," he says, cloak stirring as he turns away. "You should return and see what your friends are up to."

"Alright," I say. "When do you want me to come back?"

"Tomorrow morning, after you've had something to eat preferably," he answers. "I would hate to have my granddaughter defeated so easily by nothing more than hunger pains."

I laugh. "Eat breakfast. Got it."

"Yes," he smiles back. "And remember what I said. Unless you can learn from your past, ignore it. You've been through more than most, Ash, and it would be rather unfortunate if you let its darkness consume you. Take care."

"Alright," I nod. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Whim."

"Until then."


	12. Relapse

_Another 2-part episode, but this one's a complicated one :P I initially wasn't going to write this episode but after doing this first part, it really fits well with my story line. Hope you like it and thanks for reading!_

_- Fell_and_Fallen -_

* * *

"Good morning, Ash," Sensei greets me as I enter the control room. Everyone's already inside and look up as I stifle a yawn. "I trust your meditation went well?"

I nod. "Not quite what I expected, but it should be interesting," I answer. "What's going on?"

"The falcon has returned with troubling news," Zane answers me as he pulls a memory card from his robotic falcon and inserts it into the control panel. The falcon's eye camera appears on the screen. "What did you see my mechanical feathered friend?"

On-screen is familiar desert area and a horde of snakes sparring in the center of a spiral.

"The lost city of Ouroboros!" Nya gasps.

"Garmadon has returned to the Serpentine home base!" Kai says. "But why?"

"Looks like they're preparing for a final battle," Cole says, stepping closer to the screen.

"Nya, change course," Sensei says. "We'll head straight for them."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I ask. "Lloyd's not ready to initiate the final battle." _And I haven't reached my final form yet._

"We can't stand by and let them grow stronger," Cole says. "We have to do something."

"If it helps, Ash, not all things have come to pass yet," Sensei assures me. "There are many things that are yet to happen that will spur the final battle. At the moment, all we need to do is keep them from stopping us.

"Now go and prepares yourselves," he addresses the others. "We should arrive by nightfall."

* * *

I land in a puff of sand, rolling to stifle the glow of my flames before I get to my feet.

The buildings of the ruined city huddle in shadows, and the giant stone faces of snakes look all too real in the darkness. An ominous shudder runs through my body, but I shove it aside as the ninja and Nya join me on the dune.

"Where's Sensei?" I ask in a whisper, despite the fact we're still far from the city.

"He's gone on ahead," Cole answers in an equally low voice. "Let's go."

We start forward at a run, keeping close to the dunes. When we come under the statues and outer buildings, a few of the ninja split off and move onto the buildings, spreading our line farther to avoid detection. We regroup behind a few ruined arches near the center, and stop just as Garmadon comes into view.

He's watching a snake do work on a vehicle of some sort, but my attention shifts as Sensei appears in front of Garmadon.

"Oh, brother," Garmadon growls at Sensei.

"It's time we finished this," Sensei hisses back as we move in behind him.

Spitfire blazes to life on my arm, emerging from beneath the sleeve to clutch onto my arm. His fiery tail winds around my bicep for balance, and his orange eyes glare down at Garmadon. The gold of my bracelet shines brightly in his light, and I remember what Whim said. Trust.

"Bring it on, fools," Garmadon holds the Mega Weapon closer and opens his mouth, maybe to cast another of his spells, but he's cut off as Lloyd appears with a wild yell.

He raises his arms and a line of ice crackles through the air and encases the top of the Mega Weapon. Garmadon growls and looks to Zane, but then his eyes register who he's looking at.

"Lloyd?" he gasps. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," Lloyd answers. "I've grown a little since the last time you saw me, dad."

Garmadon takes a few steps back, trembling and grasping for words. "S-stop him!" he shouts at his snakes before running off into a nearby building.

The first snake lunges at Lloyd, but he throws him aside with a well-placed kick that knocks him out. Sensei starts after Garmadon when he's blocked by another snake that Cole shoves aside and face first into the sand. The third attacks me from behind and I throw him off with fiery hand. Spitfire snaps at his face, forcing him back and into Kai, who knocks him out with a swift blow to the head.

Sensei continues toward the door followed by Nya, and with a glance at the moaning snakes, we follow.

Nya kicks open the door and we rush in to see a vortex swirling in the center of the room with no sign of Garmadon.

"He used the Mega Weapon again!" Cole groans.

"Oh, swell!" Jay throws his arms up. "Every time he uses that thing, something really bad happens! Now what?"

The entire room starts to shake, slowly at first, but more violently as sand starts to fill the room.

"Does anyone else feel that?" I ask, reaching out a hand to steady myself.

"What's going on?" Cole asks.

"Is the city sinking?" Jay's voice trembles.

"Worse," Zane says. "The city is returning back into the desert. As if it had never been found in the first place."

"What?" Kai shouts as sand starts to pile up and bury everything in the room. "What does that mean?"

"What's happening?" Nya cries as the sand reaches her waist.

"Garmadon's gone back in time to make it so Lloyd never turns into the Green Ninja!' Zane says.

"I can't… I can't feel my hands," Lloyd mumbles from behind us.

My heart races. "But if Lloyd doesn't become the green ninja, then I never learn to- nngh!" A hot flash of pain bolts through my arm as I clutch at Spitfire's spot on my wrist. I push up the sleeve as he swirls in a terrified panic. Instead of his usual bright crimson, he looks faded, as if I'm looking at him through tissue paper. He stares up at me with terrified orange eyes.

Kai struggles against the sand. "We have to go in!"

"If he changes anything, he changes everything!" Sensei shouts to us. "Protect the future."

Cole grabs my hand and pulls me forward as we leap into the vortex. I'm ripped away from him in a swirl of light and sound that lasts only seconds before we plummet.

The boys yell around me as we fall, and I just manage to right myself and light my feet before they splatter into a grimy pond. I land nearby on dull grass that looks darker in the fading light, and just start to look around when I hear Jay's voice behind me.

"Remind me to pack a helmet next time we time travel," he moans.

"Where are we?" Cole asks.

"You mean, when are we?" Zane says.

"There's a shop up there," I say, looking up the hill.

"Four Weapons," Kai reads the sign. "Huh, my parents shop. Nya and I used to work there. Hey, wait a minute, this is the day Garmadon ordered the skeletons to take my sister! We need to warn them! We can-"

"Whoa, whoa, you heard what Sensei said!" Cole stops him as they start to emerge from the pond. "We change anything, we change everything."

"Yeah, I was confused by that too," Jay says.

"What he means is: our world is the result of past events that have already happened. If for whatever reason events in our past fail to happen, the future can radically change," Zane explains. "Like with Lloyd, and Ash."

I fight the urge to take another look at Spitfire. "He's right," I say. "Most of what I am right now is because I met you guys, and because of what Lloyd is. Whatever Garmadon's already done has started to change things, and if it keeps going..." I shake the dark thoughts away.

"Uh, so what you're saying is we got to stop Garmadon from changing _anything_?" Jay asks. Zane answers with a nod. "But of all the times, why did we land here?"

"Cause this is where it all started," Kai says as he looks back up toward the shop. "Today I met Sensei Wu for the first time and I began my training as a ninja! Somehow, Garmadon is going to try and prevent that. But how?"

"Ugh," Cole shakes his head. "If only Sensei were here to guide us."

A white shape appears on the road leading to the shop, and as the light focuses it becomes a familiar face.

"Ooh, look, there he is!" Jay points. "Maybe he can!"

"We gotta tell him what Garmadon has done!" Cole agrees.

"But we can't let the old Kai and Nya see that we talked to him or else it will affect the future," Zane says.

"What happened to not changing-" I start before Kai cuts me off.

"I know exactly what to do!" he runs up the road behind Sensei, followed quickly by the others. I take another glance at my arm before I race after them. We hide out of Sensei's sight all up the road until Kai leads us to the side of the shop and into the shadows.

"Guys, this is a bad-" they shush me before I can get my sentence out. I put my face in my hands and let out a calming breath, hoping this doesn't go the way I dread it will.

A few seconds later, Sensei starts to pass our hiding spot before Kai grabs him from behind, clamping a hand over his mouth before he can cry out.

"Sensei," Kai hisses in his ear as he drags him into the shadow. "We need your help."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" Jay says as we pull off our hoods. "If we're trying to stop Garmadon from changing anything, wouldn't talking to Sensei be kind of like altering the past, thus changing our future?"

"That would be correct," Zane nods reluctantly. "I believe a big 'uh-oh' is in order?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" I let out an exasperated breath. "I swear, if my current self gets destroyed because of you guys, I'll hunt you down in a parallel universe."

"Ugh, but we can't undo what we've already done," Kai says as the old Sensei Wu turns to him. "Sensei, we really need your help."

"All four of you," he turns to face them, then sees me. "No, five. You…You..."

"Traveled back in time to warn you of impending doom," Cole says.

"Yeah, but we don't have time to explain," Kai shakes his head. "Can you help us?"

"I… don't understand," Sensei says. "But I can try."

"Okay," Kai steps forward. "Any moment now, the skeletons are going to attack and we think Garmadon may try to hurt me. I-I mean the past me."

"Garmadon?" Sensei gasps.

"We have to do everything in our power to protect my past self," Kai says.

"Guys, look," I point out to the horizon where the evening sky is quickly darkening with an ominous cloud.

"That's them," Kai says.

"Garmadon," Sensei mutters to himself. "I haven't seen him since that young man…"

"Young man," I lift my head. "Was his name Whim?"

Sensei looks up at me when Kai cuts him off. "Now's our time. The skeletons are going to come over soon. Whatever happens, we have to keep my past self safe."

"Alright," Sensei shakes his head. "I will help you however I can, though I don't see how-"

"Trust us. What happens today defines the future, and if something goes wrong…" Kai glances at me, and I look away. "Well, we can't let that happen."

* * *

"Can we help or not?" Kai asks, watching anxiously as his past self clumsily fights a mob of skeletons. The sky above us is dark and laced with purple, making the skeleton's bright bones stick out like beacons. The old Kai lashes with his scimitar at a skeleton, who deflects it easily. The sound of metal on bone shrieks out over the roar of engines as another dozen skeletons circle the shop on motorcycles. Spitfire swirls anxiously on my wrist, and my heart sinks whenever I look at his pale outline.

"Don't look at me," Sensei answers the present Kai. "I'm wise, but not that wise."

"Uh, technically since the past has already been altered, I don't see why we can't fight a few skeletons…" Zane says. "Just as long as your former self never sees you."

Cole lets out a little laugh. "You made my day, Zane. I missed beating these guys up."

There's a noise behind us, and we turn as Jay lets out a wild yell and charges at a group of skeletons that had tried to surround us.

"Watch for when Samukai throws his daggers," Kai hurriedly tells Sensei. "A-and don't forget to save me!"

Sensei just answers with a blank look of confusion.

"Uh, it'll all make sense when it happens!"

Kai rushes out of the hidden alcove and into the yard with Sensei, leaving the four of us to deal with the other swarm of skeletons just moving in.

"Nothing like reliving the glory days, huh?" Cole grins at Zane, who nods back. I glance down at Spitfire and pray everything turns out okay.

The boys rush at the skeletons with mingled cries, but I stand my ground. A few skeletons fall beneath them, but there's another few left over. They notice me and creep closer, skulls grinning.

"Hope this works," I mutter to myself as I raise my arms.

The first skeleton lunges at me and I force him back with a kick to the ribs. A second swings at my head with a bone staff that I duck under and into a third. The second grabs me from behind, wrapping thick arms around my throat. I grab his arms and kick out at the third before he can raise his sword before flooding all my fire into my hands. A powerful blaze sends my attacker toppling back, screaming, and I send him on his way with another strong burst of fire. Spitfire purrs on my arm triumphantly, giving me the dragon's equivalent of a smile as he swirls around my wrist. I can't help but smile back.

"Hey, you doing okay?" Cole asks me as he ducks a skeleton's punch and knocks him back.

"Yeah," I answer. "I'm doing just-" Something snaps in my mind and I fall with a scream. My arm feels as if it's been struck by lightning, and I just I manage to tug my sleeve up when Spitfire lets out a strangled cry and completely disappears. I stare at my wrist, waiting for him to come back, for something to happen, but the blank skin just stares back up at me.

"Ash, what happened?" Cole and the others appear beside me, eyes wide as I try to explain.

"Spitfire, he-I-I don't know," I shake my head and fight back the threat of tears. "He's-he's gone." My head throbs with pain, whether from what just happened or trying to understand, I don't know. "I lost him."

"And your hair!"

"What?" I follow Jay's finger and feel where my hair now falls below my shoulders, thicker and wilder than it was before. "No, my hair hasn't been this long since… since…"

"Before you met us?"

I can't speak.

"Something must have changed," Zane says. "You're reverting back to how you were before you met us."

I shake my head. "This can't happen. If I never met you guys, I would never have found out what I was, become what I am, I would still be-" my heart stops. "Desmond would still be… No…"

"We have to get Kai and find out what happened," Cole says. "Now, before anything else goes wrong."

They help me to my feet and I shakily pull my sleeve back down over my hand, forcing myself not to stare at my wrist. The familiar heat from Spitfire is gone, and I feel colder than I have in a long time.

We find Kai hidden behind a fallen water tower beside Sensei.

"Oh, this isn't good," Kai shakes his head as we join them.

"Why?" Sensei asks. "We saved you and your sister."

"No, the skeletons were supposed to get away with Nya," Kai groans. "The only reason you convinced me to become a ninja in the first place was to get her back."

"Oh," Sensei says. "I see."

"Sensei," Zane says. "No matter what, you need to convince Kai to go with you."

"Why?" Jay asks.

"Because if Kai doesn't become a ninja, the world as we know it won't exist," Zane answers. "The four of us will never unite, will never train Lloyd to become the Green Ninja. Ash will never realize who she is and conquer Desmond to become the Queen of Ninjago and Cole's girlfriend. And Nya will never fall head over heels for Jay!"

A look of pure horror and panic takes over Jay's face, and he grabs Sensei. "No matter what!" he shakes Sensei violently. "You need to convince him to go with you!"

"Uh," Sensei starts to say something before the past Kai starts to round the corner. Sensei waves frantically to us and we clamber over the water tower to watch from the top. Something flashes between my fingers as I lower myself down beside the boys, but I clench my hand and it disappears.

"Thank you for your help," the past Kai breathes in relief. "If it weren't for your twistitsu or your tornadsu, my sister would've been taken!"

I bite down a giggle as the others give Kai pointed looks.

"Uh, spinjitsu," Sensei corrects him from below. "Uh, come. We must train. You must become a ninja."

The past Kai laughs as the past Nya joins him. "Sorry, but I got a blacksmith shop to help get back on its feet, so I-"

"No!" Sensei interrupts him. "You must come. It is very important that you become a ninja. Because uh, we must harness the fire within you."

"Hold on, Kai," Nya says. "Maybe there's a reason this man came into our lives. Father always said the world works in mysterious ways. I think it sounds kind of exciting!"

"Huh, okay, if you want to become a ninja, fine by me," the past Kai shrugs. "But I'm only going because you want to."

"Ah, great, he's going," Jay sighs. "We saved the future!"

"Not so fast," Zane stops him. "We still have to make sure he becomes a ninja in order for everything to get back on track."

"How's your arm, Ash?" Kai asks me, and I pull my sleeve up.

"Spitfire's still gone," I answer. "Whatever it is, something's still not right."

"Maybe we just have to give it some time," Cole says. "Who knows? By the time we get to the dojo, he might be back."

I let out a breath. "Maybe you're right," I say as I roll my sleeve back down. "And I am curious to see where you guys first started training. I didn't meet you guys until you were on the Bounty."

We leave the shelter of the water tower feeling a little more optimistic, but by the time we're most of the way down the hill my wrist is still blank as ever and my hair hasn't returned to its normal length. When Nya wasn't captured, the changes had taken place almost immediately. If everything's fixed, shouldn't it also be quick?

I shake my head and keep following the retreating shapes in front of me. Maybe Cole was right. Maybe I just had to be patient and everything would be back to normal before something else got changed.

Or so I hope.


	13. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

_I enjoyed writing this episode much more than I originally thought, and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I liked to write it. Please forgive me if some descriptions are a little... vague, but there are some things that can't be explained easily. _

_Anyways, thanks so much for taking the time to read, and I hope you like this one :)_

_- Fell_and_Fallen -_

* * *

"You must harness the fire within you, Kai," Sensei says as the past Kai is knocked down by a sandbag. He gets back on his feet quickly, dusting himself off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he mutters as he walks away, eyes rolling. I shift a little in my spot on the roof, trying to be careful not to make any noise.

"Oh, I'm worthless!" Kai shakes his head from beside me.

"It's like you don't even want to be ninja!" Jay says.

"Look, I told you, the only reason I became a ninja was to rescue my sister," Kai says.

"If Kai doesn't learn to be a ninja, our future will be destroyed," Zane says with a glance at me. My hands clench on the edge of the slanted roof. "We're lucky all that's happened to Ash are physical changes."

"I can only imagine what's happening back home right now," I say. "If I never sealed Desmond in the Underworld, who knows what he might've made me do." I shudder at the thought.

"Ugh, even when Garmadon does something good, it's always evil!" Cole shakes his head. Below, the past Kai slumps against a post and ignores Sensei's pleading to keep working. "Sensei ain't cutting the mustard, so I guess it's up to us to get things back on track."

"I thought you said not to get involved," Jay protests. "Change anything, change everything?"

"That was before Garmadon altered the past and changed the future," Cole says. "Now we gotta clean up the mess."

"He's right," Zane nods. "The only way to save our future is for Kai to find his fire."

"Wh-What are you trying to say, Zane?" Jay asks.

"I'm saying we have to give Kai his motivation back," Zane looks back down into the courtyard. "We have to kidnap Nya and deliver her into the hands of the skeletons."

Kai lets out a deep sigh. "If that's what it takes," he agrees. "Okay. If it's alright with you guys, I've got an idea on how I can talk some sense into myself."

"If it gets me Spitfire back, do what you need to do," I nod. "I haven't felt this vulnerable since we were turned into kids."

"But when that happened you weren't at risk of disappearing from existence," Cole's hand tightens around mine. "We're going to fix this, no matter what it takes."

The boys smile optimistically, but all I feel is a rock in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

"Ash, could you give us some light?"

I nod and carefully let a few spatters of fire spark from my hand. The roof beneath our feet glows into better view as we rush along, Cole in the lead. The bag Zane's holding rustles as he runs, but besides that the only sound is the soft muffle of our feet on tile.

We come to Nya's room and head in through an air vent. I smother my fire against my palm, frowning when a few flames refuse to go out. The inside of Nya's room is dark without the light, but we land on the floor lightly and without trouble. We pull of our hoods as Jay approaches the bed, staring lovingly down at Nya's sleeping shape.

"Time to play our parts," Cole whispers in the darkness as he hands out skeleton masks.

"We'll have to act quickly while Kai is keeping himself busy," Zane says as he fastens on his mask. Mine is too big for my face, adding an extra inch to my chin, cheeks, and forehead. I try to ignore its heated stickiness on my face and focus on the task at hand.

"So we're just going to stuff her in this bag?" I ask. "It seems a little… rude."

"We can't risk having her see who we are," Cole says. "It might change something else. We can apologize to her in the future."

"Alright," I sigh. "Let's to do it."

* * *

"Unhand me, skeletons!" Nya shrieks from the bag, making Jay wince.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nya," he apologizes, shifting her slightly on his shoulder.

"How'd you know my name?" she asks, and we freeze to look back at Jay. He gives us a nervous look. "Oh, when my brother finds out about this, you'll be sorry!"

"Actually, he'll be quite relieved," Cole says, and I can't help but laugh.

"Uh, guys? We've got company," Zane points down to the training yard where three dark shapes move in the shadows. Jay makes a noise and the three of them look up

"Uh, I-Isn't that uh, us?" Jay stutters, looking to the other two.

"Better lower our masks so they don't recognize us," Cole says as we pull our skeleton masks over our faces before their past selves advance on us.

Jay leaps into the training yard with his past self, throwing a barrel which his other self dodges. They match each other blow for blow, neither one hitting the other. I'm transfixed by the almost dance between them before my attention is redirected back to the advancing past Cole and Zane.

Zane pulls out his shurikens defensively, but Cole waves him down.

"Let's not hurt ourselves, boys," he says. "I'd hate to leave a mark."

Zane nods and grabs a few loose tiles from his feet, using them instead to unbalance his past self. Nya lets out a loud scream from her bag. We're close to past Kai's room, and if he hears and tries to come and save Nya… I shake my head free of the dark thoughts and make my way toward her, inching around Zane's duel with himself

I'm cut off by the past Cole. His dark eyes meet mine in a challenge before he lunges, aiming for my stomach. I dodge him and aim a blow to the back of his head but he whirls around too quickly, catching the edge of my mask with an elbow. The knot unravels with the force and the mask falls, clattering on the tile and leaving my face exposed. The past Cole regains his footing and lowers himself back into a fighting position, then stops when he realizes he's not fighting a skeleton anymore.

His eyes widen. "Wow," he breathes, as if in awe. "You're really-"

The present Cole cuts him off with an attack from behind. The past Cole turns away from me to fight his future self, who waves frantically to me.

"Grab Nya!" he shouts, pointing to where the bag is balanced precariously on the roof. As I watch, Nya lurches and the bag starts to topple, sliding down the tile and toward the yard below. I run after her, throwing myself onto the roof and reaching out to just catch the edge of the bag with my fingertips before she plummets to the ground.

The present Kai appears and catches her just before she hits the ground. He gives me a nod of reassurance as I let out a relieved breath. He jumps onto the roof seconds later, balancing on the top near the edge of the fighting.

"Guys!" he shouts before lowering his voice to make it less recognizable. "Let's get out of here!"

The boys nod and throw their past selves into the training yard with spinjitsu. I just manage to rejoin them on the hidden side of the roof when Sensei and the past Kai appear in the training yard.

"They took Nya," Sensei tells the past Kai.

"Huh?" the past Kai's eyes widen in panic. "They took my sister? No!"

Something shifts in the core of my body, and I just manage to clamp a hand over my mouth before I cry out. The boys look to me as I shudder with the force of… something.

"Ash, your hair!" Kai gasps, and I reach back to feel the hair I remember from this morning. My heart races with excitement as I roll my sleeve up and find a pair of familiar orange eyes blinking up at me.

"He's back!" I beam. "We fixed it, he's back!"

"I told you we would," Cole winks. I laugh and kiss his cheek beneath the mask.

"We'll get your sister back," Sensei says below, reassuring the past Kai with a hand on his shoulder. He glances up at us and gives us a slight nod before turning to the three black-clad shapes in front of them. "But first, I want you to meet your team."

"So this is how you guys first met," I smile as I lean against Cole's shoulder.

"Well, minus the whole having to fight ours elves and Nya's late kidnapping," he says.

"Speaking of which," Kai grins. "It looks like the fire returned." He gives me a warm smile. "In more ways than one."

"Now all we have to do is deliver Nya to the skeletons and everything will be back to normal," Zane says.

"Then we find Garmadon and end this," Cole says, and the rest of us nod. "Let's get moving."

* * *

Everything goes well until the a few mornings later.

The boys' past selves sleep peacefully under a copse of trees, snoring softly.

After dropping Nya off at the skeletons' camp, we'd taken turns dozing and keeping watch while the past ninja collected most of the golden weapons. The sword of fire is last and lies just beyond our forest encampment, hidden in a volcano. I'm sleeping fitfully on a wide branch, half awake, by the time the sun creeps over the horizon.

"Why are we still here?" Jay asks from somewhere beside me. "I thought everything was back on track!"

"Yeah, but we have to stay and make sure all goes as plan," Cole whispers back. "We can't risk Garmadon changing something else when we're not looking."

I'm starting to fall into a dream when something slashes at my wrist. My eyes fly open as I sit up with a barely suppressed gasp. The others look up at me as I frantically try to roll up my sleeve. My hand trembles so much my sleeve slips from my fingers a dozen times. Somehow I manage to hold onto it and pull it back, praying that he'll be there.

Blank skin stares back at me. And when I reach back to feel my hair, its inches longer.

"Oh no, something's changed!" Kai moans.

"But we've been watching ourselves all night!" Cole says. "How could something change?"

"Garmadon must have done something on his side," Zane says. "To affect what happens next."

"So what exactly happens next?" Sensei asks, and I notice for the first time he's joined us in the tree.

"Our former selves have most of the golden weapons," Kai answers, looking away from me. "Shadow Garmadon now should have my sister. In about one minute I get woken up and tricked into taking the sword of fire that will eventually unleash the greatest nemesis onto Ninjago."

Below, a familiar red shape moves into view just within the forest. The past Kai wakes up slowly and spots it. The fake Nya waves for him to follow as she runs off, toward the volcano, and the past Kai follows, shouting her name.

"Whatever Garmadon has changed must affect what happens within the volcano," Zane says.

"Then let's go," Kai says as he starts to descend from the tree. We follow.

As soon as I'm on the ground, Cole turns to me with a look of worry.

"Are you alright?" he asks. I nod.

"This is just a setback," I say with more confidence than I actually feel. "I know we'll fix this. The good guys always win, right?"

Cole doesn't look entirely convinced, but doesn't say anything more as we chase after the past Kai and Nya. A cloud of dread hangs over me, and I follow a bit more slowly. Last time something changed, Spitfire was dimmed, but he didn't disappear until something else changed. I've already skipped a step, and if something else changes in the volcano-

I force the dark thought aside. "We'll be okay," I mutter to myself. "We'll fix this."

The ominous shape of the volcano looms overhead, and my heart sinks even lower.

* * *

We diverge from the past Kai to hide along the edge of the temple. I crouch behind a rock with Zane, hands slick with sweat that has nothing to do with the heat.

"This is when I steal the fire sword and cut my sister down," Kai says to Sensei two rocks over. "Then I got attacked by my own shadow."

In the middle of the room, Nya is suspended by chain over a pool of lava. It lurches as she's lowered down, closer to the steaming pool. The past Kai hesitates only a second before he moves forward and grabs the sword of fire from its stone. He uses his tornado of fire to cut the chain and grab Nya before she falls. They land on the opposite side as Garmadon's familiar dark chuckle fills the room.

"You can't hurt us! You're only a shadow!" Kai shouts as he and Nya make their way back to the entrance. On the wall in front of them, a shadow rises, glaring down at them with blazing red eyes.

"This time, I'm actually much more," Shadow Garmadon sneers.

"Wait, he never said that-"

The rest of Kai's sentence is cut off as my head explodes with pain. I cry out and stumble back, falling against the wall of the cave as my legs give out.

"Ash!"

I go to tug off my hood, gasping when I realize it isn't there anymore. I'm wearing the clothes I had from before, when I lived forest. The dragon bracelet Cole gave me is also gone, disappeared with the rest of my life. And as I stare at my hands, my fingertips slowly start to fade.

"Wh-what's happening?" Jay asks, eyes wide with horror.

"It's the fu-future," I manage to stutter out. My throat is choked with unshed tears. "I-I no longer exist. I'm-I'm fading."

"No!" Cole grabs my arms. His eyes are watery and desperate. "We won't let you disappear, you hear me? I won't let you-" His voice fades to nothing.

"We have to do something," Kai shakes his head, looking back to the fight between his past self and the just-appeared present Garmadon. "I don't stand a chance against Garmadon's four arms!" His eyes widen with a revelation. "Wait, that's it!"

He rushes off toward the fight as Garmadon sends the sword of fire spiraling out of the past Kai's hand and toward the present one. Kai snatches it up and jumps in front of his past self. He lowers the sword and faces down both Garmadons.

"We have to help Kai," Zane says as he watches the fight.

"Go on ahead, I'll stay here and watch Ash," Cole answers, hands unmoving from mine.

I shake my head. "You're not helping me by staying here," I force a small smile. "I can take care of myself. Go."

He hesitates, but his grip eventually relaxes and he sits back. "Alright," he mutters. "I'll go."

"Thank you," I cough to dislodge the lump in my throat. He starts to get up, but I stop him with barely visible fingers. "Wait."

He turns back to me and I pull down his hood just far enough to kiss him. For about two seconds, everything fades away to blissful nothingness, but then I pull away and reality crashes back into place.

"I'll be here when you get back," I say, voice still and surprisingly calm. "I promise."

Cole smiles a little before turning and rushing off with Zane to help Kai. Jay is about to follow them when Sensei turns away and starts to head back toward the entrance.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jay asks.

"You mentioned the Mega Weapon was forged from the original golden weapons," Sensei answers. "Their power might just be enough to destroy the Mega Weapon and reset all events that have transpired here. Without it, Garmadon wouldn't have been able to come back and distort the past, thereby saving the future."

Jay nods. "Then let's go," he starts after Sensei, but pauses to look back at me. "You sure you'll be alright?"

I nod as the rock beneath my legs suddenly becomes visible. "Just go," I say. "Do what you need to."

He nods again before disappearing out the entrance with Sensei. As soon as their gone, another blast of pain clutches at my head. My vision swims as I struggle to focus it, and when I finally do I find myself in an entirely unfamiliar place.

I'm sitting against the wall in a brightly lit cave. The air smells of fire and brimstone, and on the opposite side of a fiery lake, dark shapes fight each other in the light of the lava. I struggle to remember how I got here, but nothing comes up. I was hunting in the woods. I'd just raised my arm to throw a knife at a deer then… nothing.

I look down at myself and jump as I realize I'm almost entirely see through. My legs and hands are just dim unfocused shapes against the stone, and the light doesn't reflect off me in the slightest.

This must be a dream. I'd never come into a volcano willingly, not after all my experiences with fire, much less be some sort of ghost. I get to my feet, surprised I can even stand on the ever-fading shapes of my legs.

Across the room, three shapes, red, white, and black, are thrown onto a rock in the center of the lava pool. They look vaguely familiar, but I can't place them in my memory. I shake my head free of the thought and start to look around for the entrance. Even in a dream, the heat and presence of fire gives me an overwhelming feeling of dread, and all I want to do is run out of here and never look back.

A blue shape appears on the opposite side of the room, and he/she/it throws two gold shapes toward the ones stranded in the lava. Together, the four of them use the gold shapes, no, weapons to unleash streams of elemental magic at a dark shape towering over them. A fifth, white shape appears and shouts something I don't catch and whatever the dark shape is holding is thrust away from his grasp to float high above the lava.

A high, screeching noise fills the room and I clamp my hands over my ears, looking up just in time to see the four gold weapons be tugged from their user's grasp to spiral toward the fifth hanging above them. There's a bright flash of light that forces me to look away, and suddenly everything comes rushing back. Everything that's happened, everyone I met, what I am, who I am, what I'll become. How could I ever forget?

The room shakes around me, nearly sending me toppling into the lava before I regain my balance. I turn back to the center of the room where the ninja stand, fighting to keep their footing. I raise an arm to wave to them, but freeze when I see my barely visible hands.

"No," my voice comes out as a just audible breath. I'm fading faster than I was before, but painlessly. I stare down at my hands and watch as my fingertips completely fade from sight, then my hands, my wrists…

"Ash?" Cole's voice rips through my trance. I look up at him and see my own horror reflected in his eyes.

"This shouldn't be happening!" I shout, voice trembling. "We fixed everything-" I gasp as my entire body starts to disappear and my vision darkens.

"No!' Cole rushes toward me as I try to fight back, to stay, but it's no use.

"Cole, I-"

His panicked face is the last thing I see before everything goes black.

* * *

"I can't believe I lost _again_," I slump back against the wall. As much as I pushed myself and used my power, Whim was still too strong and fast for me to keep up with. He said trust was the key to defeating him, but right now all I'm feeling is exhaustion.

The door bangs open and Lloyd peeks his head in. "Are you done?" he asks, blowing a few silver-blond strands out of his face.

"Yeah, what time is it?" I ask, getting to my feet. My knees pop painfully, and I can tell it's been a long time.

"Almost 9," he answers. "Hurry, we're going to be late for training!"

"No, _you're_ going to be late for training," I ruffle his hair playfully as I join him in the hall. "I'm just taking my time to prepare a lesson plan."

He gives me a pointed look that makes me laugh. "I'm just kidding," I smile. "But we should go and see what those boys have been up to all day, though I'm a little scared to know."

"It is a little weird that we haven't seen them all day," Lloyd agrees as he falls into step beside me. "They even missed dinner. The last time that happened, you guys were turned into kids by Garmadon's magic potion thing."

"More of an evil smoke bomb," I correct. "But you're right. Whatever it is just can't be good."

Lloyd rushes ahead of me as we near the training room. He opens the door and enters, and I follow more slowly.

"Sorry we're late, guys, are we ready to get training?" I hear him ask as I near the door.

I hear Kai let out a gasp. "You're still here!"

Puzzled, I enter just as they surround Lloyd in a group hug.

"Uh, yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Lloyd asks, throwing me a confused look. I shrug in response.

Cole follows his gaze and his entire face lights up as he sees me. "Ash, you're alright!" he says as he detaches himself and rushes toward me. I let out a yelp of surprise as he pulls me into a warm, tight hug that I return.

"What's gotten into you guys?" I ask as he pulls away. "Did something happen?"

"So when we went back in time and destroyed Garmadon's Mega Weapon, that didn't change anything?" Jay asks, and I can't hold back a snort of laughter.

"You time-traveled?" I raise an eyebrow. "In what?"

"My father has a Mega Weapon?" Lloyd's eyes widen.

"Wait, you've never heard of it?" Kai asks as he picks up a watermelon from the floor and throws it into the air, slicing it into four perfect pieces.

"I think I would've remembered that!" Lloyd shakes his head as he catches a piece. Cole catches one too and hands it to me. "Why, what is it? Should I be concerned?"

The four ninja start laughing, and I shake my head.

"Hey, what are you guys laughing at?" Lloyd asks. "What's so funny?"

"Honestly, guys, this is the worst joke you've tried to play on us yet," I roll my eyes. "You could have at least _tried_ to make it believable."

Lloyd nods in agreement and takes Kai's sword before tossing his own piece of watermelon into the air. With a few deft slices, he carves it into the perfect image of a dragon.

"So what exactly is all this about?" I ask. "You guys disappear all day and now you're trying to sell us some time travel story? Honestly, what happened to you guys?"

Kai laughs. "I think some things are best left in the past," he answers. "Come on, let's just prepare for the future."

The four ninja start laughing again, and all Lloyd and I can do is exchange confused glances.

"I don't get it," Lloyd says.

"Me neither," I shrug. "Best we can do is play along and pretend we understand." I shake my head. "As a wise man once told me, unless you can learn from the past, ignore it."

"So we're just going to ignore this?"

"For the most part," I nod before taking a bite of the watermelon. It melts almost immediately in my mouth, leaving a trace of sweet sourness on my tongue.

"This is good watermelon," I say, trying to change the subject. "It disappears right after I take a bite."

"As long as that's the only thing that disappears, we'll be fine," Cole offers me a smile, and the four of them start laughing again.

I just shake my head and take another bite.


	14. The Stone Army

_I think this is the fastest I've ever written an episode, mainly because most of the dialogue is shouted clearly XD Anyways, the story's going to start taking off from here, and I hope you're just as excited as I am (maybe not humanly possible)_

_Thanks so much for taking the time to read, and I hope you enjoy this one _

_- Fell_and_Fallen -_

* * *

My alarm blares through my subconscious, tearing through my pleasant dream and slapping me into reality. I roll over in my bed, snatching for the snooze button, but my hand knocks the clock off the stand and sends it backwards into the crevice by the wall. I let out a few muttered curses and pull myself from bed. Most of the joints in my body strain and crack as I get to my feet and a stretch takes care of the rest.

I reach behind the bed stand and dislodge the still ringing alarm clock. I gratefully click it off just as the door opens.

"Good morning, sunshine," Nya greets me. She's already dressed and looks as if she's been awake for a while. "Happy Wednesday!"

I let out a moan and put my alarm clock back on the table. "Remind me again why I have to do this?" I ask. "I do mostly private training now. Why am I doing sunrise exercise?"

"Sensei says you have to keep your body just as fit as your mind," she answers.

"But I already-" I cut myself off. "Never mind."

"The boys should be up by now," Nya says. "But you have some time before exercise starts. Ultra Dragon made a bit of a mess outside, and a couple of them are going to have to clean it up."

"You mean _Lloyd_ is going to have to clean it up."

She shrugs. "More likely than not."

I shake my head. "I better get down there before they force even more chores on him," I sigh.

* * *

I don't land on Ultra Dragon's roost until Lloyd is already done cleaning up. He's holding a large bag already buzzing with flies, and as I get closer I start to smell why.

"I always have to do the dirty work," he groans as I approach.

"Hey, having a pet dragon requires a lot of responsibility," Cole shrugs.

"Responsibility you don't seem to have," I say, and Cole gives me a pointed look.

"Didn't your mom ever let you have a pet?" Jay asks, ignoring me.

Lloyd takes off his goggles. "I don't remember my mother," he answers in a softer voice. "She abandoned me when I was really young."

"She just… left?" Kai asks. "Who took care of you?"

"I spend my whole life at Darkly's Boarding School," Lloyd says.

An intense, palpable sadness hangs over his shoulders and onto the rest of us, and I just open my mouth to say something when a screeching alarm goes off overhead.

"Hey, I have a mission for you guys!" Nya's voice shouts down at us. We look up to see her sliding down on the Bounty's anchor chain. She hits the ground running and sprints the rest of the way toward us.

"It's the Museum of History," she says. "They've asked for you guys. Something really strange has happened."

"What?" Kai asks.

Nya shakes her head. "You're gonna have to see it to believe it."

The boys take off running back to the ship, but Lloyd lingers for a bit and I stop following to wait for him.

"Here, Nya, hold this," Lloyd hands her the buzzing bag and goggles before he rushes off, pulling me behind him.

"Wait a minute, what am I supposed to do with these?" Nya shouts behind us, but her voice fades as we approach the ship.

"That was close," he grins at me sideways. Something bubbles up within me, and it blurts out before I can stop it.

"Lloyd, about your mom-"

"Forget about it," he shakes his head. "It like you said. If you can't learn from the past, ignore it."

"I meant that about unpleasant memories, not your mother!" I sigh.

"Just leave it," Lloyd picks up the pace. "This is something I'd rather not think about."

I purse my lips, but say nothing else.

* * *

The curator's head snaps up as soon as the door swings open, and he lets out a relieved breath.

"Oh thank heavens you're here!" he says as we approach each other. With a glance around the museum, nothing looks out of the ordinary, much less 'really strange'.

"We heard there was an emergency?" Sensei asks, sounding as put off as I feel.

"Yes," the curator nods. "Come, come. This way."

He leads us toward a tall pair of double doors, waving for us to follow. Cole and I exchange glances before we all follow.

The doors open into a long hallway lined by cleaning crews scrubbing at some glowing substance seeping from the wall. It looks familiar, but I can't place it in my memory.

"The Stone Warrior exhibit opens to the public tonight, and this couldn't have come at a worse time," the curator shakes his head.

"Uh, what couldn't have come at a worse time?" Kai asks.

"Ninjago City appreciates your help in destroying the Great Devourer sometime back, but it appears its toxic venom has seeped into the city sewer system and has had the most unusual after effect," the curator answers. Jay, Kai, and Lloyd pause beside one of the pools and immediately recoil from the fumes.

"What kind of 'unusual effect' are you talking about?" I ask, ignoring the cries of disgust from behind me.

"I'd rather let you see it for yourself," the curator pauses beside another pair of double doors and throws them open.

It takes me a second to process what I'm seeing, but inside what would normally be the museum gift shop is an army of tiny, animated, warrior bobble heads with glowing green eyes and squealing voices.

"The toxicity in the venom somehow brought our merchandise to life!" the curator cries from beside me. A vase crashes to the ground somewhere in the store, followed by high-pitched laughter. "They're so unruly! I didn't know who else to call!"

One of the warriors leaps at Zane and he catches it, staring at it for a second before it slashes at his face with its miniature swords. He throws it to the ground where it shatters and doesn't move again.

"We've got this covered," Jay pushes past me confidently. "I think we can handle a few toys."

The rest of us follow Jay into the room as the curator steps behind us and starts to shut the doors. "And please, would you contain the fighting to the gift shop?" he asks. "The doors to the new exhibit will be open soon. Thank you!"

As soon as the doors slam shut, the tiny warriors charge.

They leap off shelves and swarm toward us, splitting us apart. At least a dozen push me away from the group, slashing at my ankles with their swords. I crush a few of them underfoot, wincing as a few of their swords stab between the armored scales of my suit and into my feet. I let out a careful burst of fire, weary of the carpet and shelves around me, and successfully melt a few into puddles of bubbling mush.

I hear the boys shout above me and look up to see the ninja, minus Lloyd, spiral through the room, sucking the warriors and other merchandise into their tornadoes and flinging them to shatter against the wall. Lloyd tugs me out of the way just as a granite statuette flies by where my head just was and a few seconds later the action stops.

Nearly everything in the shop is destroyed, minus the shelf Lloyd, Sensei, and I stand in front of, and cracked and broken merchandise litters the ground at our feet.

"Uh," Zane mumbles as he looks around at the devastation. "Oops?"

There's a tiny chuckle from behind us and Sensei rushes off after a single surviving toy warrior. The boys approach the door.

"Maybe we should clean this up," Jay says.

"I think we should go and see if Sensei needs help," Cole starts to edge out the door, followed by the others. "You guys can take care of this, right?"

"Excuse me?" I say as the four of them rush out the door, leaving me with Lloyd. "And they preach about responsibility." I shake my head.

"Do we really have to clean this up?" Lloyd asks, looking at the decimated shop with a sickly look.

"Honestly, if the curator was so worried about it not being destroyed, he would've told us," I answer. "Come on, let's go find the others."

We leave the gift shop and head down the hallway, following the sound of voices into the next hallway. The boys block most of the view, so I can only see the top of Sensei's hat as we approach.

"Uh, yes, this is Misako," Sensei introduces someone I can't see. "Lloyd's mother."

Lloyd freezes beside me as the ninja part to show an older woman standing with Sensei. Her hair is gray, but she looks and stands young. The corners of her eyes are creased with smile lines, and something in her face looks strikingly like Lloyd's. She lets out a gasp as she sees him, face brightening with a smile.

"Lloyd?" she breathes as she approaches him. I move to stand by Cole. "My little boy. You're so much bigger than I remember."

"Yeah, well, it's been a long time," Lloyd flinches away from her touch and takes a step back.

"I didn't want us to meet like this," Misako continues in the same gentle voice. "I have a reason why I've been away."

"Well I don't want to hear it!" Lloyd turns away from her and hurries out the door, shoulders tense and hands clenched at his sides.

"Lloyd, please!" his mother calls after him, but he shows no signs of hearing her as the door slams shut behind him. She deflates and lets out a long sigh.

"He's burdened with old wounds," Sensei says carefully. "It will take time for him to understand."

"He has plenty of reason to hate me," Misako stares at the door where her son disappeared. "I've been away nearly his entire life."

"He doesn't hate you," I blurt without thinking. Misako turns to me with Lloyd's eyes. "I mean, he might try but he really doesn't hate you. He's just… sad that he grew up without you or his father, that he didn't have the storybook childhood."

"You sound as if you speak from experience," she says. "You are the legendary Dragon Queen of Ninjago?"

I smile a bit at that. "Not exactly a legend, but yes," I nod. "And I like to believe I understand Lloyd better than most people. I didn't meet my real father until after the man who raised me tried to destroy Ninjago. You see, my adoptive father and his wife were more or less advisors for my birth parents. People to help bring word from Ninjago so they could act if necessary. My adoptive father's wife, Diana, grew violently ill with some disease or another, and asked my parents not to tell her husband. They agreed to keep her secret and did everything they could to help her, but she died. Her husband believed that my parents had worked her into the ground or poisoned her when she wouldn't obey, so he murdered them and took me as a pawn to use to destroy Ninjago." I take a deep breath. "If my parents had just told him what was wrong with Diana, they might have survived and I wouldn't have had to grow up without my real parents.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I wish with all my heart that they could have done something differently to save themselves, but in the end all they did was keep their word to a friend," I say. "I don't speak with my father as often as I'd like, and I still haven't met my mother, but I still love them for making me the person I am today. Whatever your reasoning is for leaving, Lloyd will blame you for the unpleasant memories, but he will love you even more for the decisions you made that led him to become not only the legendary green ninja, but our friend. You just need to explain to him all that's happened, and wait for him to remember who you are and what you mean to him."

Misako smiles and puts a hand on my shoulder. "You are indeed a wise girl," she says. "You will make a wonderful dragon queen."

"Thank you," I smile back.

"Then I think it's time we go and find Lloyd," Sensei says as he approaches. "To have a proper family reunion."

* * *

"You never told us about your parents," Cole says as I peek into a room lined with precious stones.

"I didn't?" I duck out of the room as soon as I realize it's empty. The others walk the opposite hallways, searching for Lloyd. "Thought I did."

"Ash, I'm being serious," he catches my arm before I can rush to the next room. "Why didn't you tell us what happened?"

"Because it's fine," I shake my head. "Honestly. It's no big deal."

"But-"

"What happened with my parents was a long time ago," I interrupt, putting my hand over his. "I do miss the childhood I could have had, the memories I could have shared with them, but they're just dreams now. The truth is they're gone and I've become someone different. I'm Ash because everything that's happened in my past. If nothing ever changed, if Diana recovered or Desmond never went bad, I would still be Iris. I would never have met you guys the way I did, if at all, and I wouldn't be, well, me. I've learned from my past and it's made me a better person. I didn't tell you guys about it because I've already moved on and I'm happy with my life. Right now all I'm worried about is finding Lloyd and getting him to move on too."

"Alright," Cole sighs and finally lets me go. "But the next time something crazy happens, you tell the rest of us. I hate being blindsided."

I laugh. "Duly noted."

"Hey, over here!" Kai motions us from across the room and points to an open doorway. "Misako found Lloyd!"

We rejoin the group and walk in together. Lloyd is sitting at the edge of a roped, gaping hole that leads into darkness. Misako stands across from him in front of four long wall scrolls. As we approach, I recognize it as the history of Ninjago.

"Long before time had a name," Misako begins. "Ninjago was created by the first Spinjitsu Master-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we've heard this story a hundred times," Lloyd interrupts her.

"But you've only heard half of it," Misako turns back to the wall scrolls, where dark and light shapes are spiraled in perfect calligraphy. "In Ninjago, there's always been balance between good and evil. So you know how the first Spinjitsu Master created Ninjago. But what if I were to tell you, in order for there to be light, there must be shadow? And within shadow, there is darkness. The blackest of darkness that existed from the very beginning, an evil spirit called the Overlord."

Spitfire swirls anxiously at the sound of that name, though I don't recognize it.

"Did you know about this, Sensei?" Zane asks.

"I had hoped if I kept the secret, that name would never be spoken again," Sensei answers ominously.

"The balance was at stake," Misako continues, "and their battle could have gone on for eternity. Each side powerful, neither could conquer the other. Until the Overlord created his indestructible warriors: the Stone Army. The Spinjitsu Master did what he could, but he knew he would soon be defeated. So instead of losing the war, he divided Ninjago in two and created his own warriors."

"Wait a second," I peer at a small, bright shape on one of the scrolls. "That's Stella!"

"Who?" Jay asks.

"She was the first ruler of Ninjago," I answer. "The Queen of Light."

Misako nods. "The first Spinjitsu Master forged a contract with her. In exchange for elemental powers, she and her descendants would rule Ninjago and guide it away from darkness," she says. "And, when Ninjago needed them most, defend it with his power."

"The Dragons," I breathe, and she nods again.

"And luckily, since then, there has been no trace of the Overlord or his stone army. Until my recent discovery."

"So that's why the battle has yet to be decided," Kai says. "It was never finished."

"But where is this Dark Island?" Cole asks. "I've never heard of it."

"Disappeared, I presume," Misako answers. "But the legend states that so long as the balance between good and evil remains even, the Overlord shall remain trapped from this world." She looks at Lloyd. "I have always feared your father's ambition would ultimately lead to a shift in the balance. That is why he must be stopped."

"We have each felt the power of the first Spinjitsu Master," Sensei says. "Passed onto us in the form of the elemental weapons. But now that power has been inherited by the green ninja, which is why only Lloyd can defeat the ultimate evil. Or else all of Ninjago will fall prey to its darkness."

"Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do," Misako says to Lloyd. "But faced with saving you and the world, I had no other choice."

Lloyd nods faintly. "I thought you hated me," he says softly. "I thought you left me at Darkly's because I reminded you of Dad. I devoted my life to trying to be like him, to get him to accept me, but I know now that I was always meant to be the green ninja, to be good."

"I always knew that you would become what you are," Misako smiles. "And I know Garmadon still has some good in him, hopefully enough to save you both."

"Have you discovered a way to prevent me from facing my father?" Lloyd asks.

"I'm sorry, not yet," Misako shakes her head. "But I have reason to believe there's still hope."

There's loud, pounding footsteps from outside, and we turn just as the door explodes into the room with splinters of flying wood. A deep, gravelly voice roars something in an unfamiliar language, and as the dust settles we're faced with a monolithic, four-armed samurai with blazing green eyes.

Jay lets out a wild yell. "Excuse me, will somebody please tell me what the heck is that?!" he shouts.

"The Stone Warrior," Misako answers as she joins Lloyd.

"The Devourer's venom has awakened him!" Zane says.

"Ah, great," Cole shakes his head. "Kai, take care of him!"

"Uh, me?" Kai looks nervously between Cole and the Warrior.

"Cole, you are not shoving the responsibility to someone else this time-"

"No, I got this," Kai waves me away as he pulls his hood down. He draws his sword and faces down the Warrior. "Okay, blockhead. Take this!"

He rushes at the Warrior, leaping into the air and slicing downward toward its chest. The Stone Warrior deflects his blow in a bright flash of fire and Kai falls, pieces of his sword scattering around him.

"Wow," Kai says. "In my mind's eye I saw that playing out entirely differently."

The Warrior reaches out and pulls Kai up by one foot, dangling him twelve feet in the air.

"The Overlord created his stone army from an indestructible material only found on the Dark Island!" Misako shouts to Kai.

"Great, you could've mentioned that earlier!" Kai yells back before the Warrior throws him backward into the other room with a loud cry.

"How are we supposed to fight that thing?" Jay asks, looking from the Warrior to Sensei.

Sensei turns to Lloyd. "Lloyd, use your powers!"

Lloyd steps forward and raises his arms. His eyes are closed in concentration as a ball of intense green energy surrounds his hands. He opens his eyes and sends a beam of violent energy shooting toward the Stone Warrior. The Warrior disappears in a flash of light that erupts in flames, and the others start to cheer. Something stirs inside me.

"Something's not right-"

The Warrior suddenly looms through the flames, cutting off all sense of victory. Its eyes blaze angrily as it faces us down.

"Uh, wait a minute, how are we supposed to destroy this thing?" Cole takes several steps back.

"You can't," Misako answers, pulling Lloyd farther away from the door.

"We have to do something," I say, tugging my hood down over my face. "Kai is still on the other side, and unless you plan on jumping down that hole, we're trapped."

The boys give me mixed looks, but follow my movements.

As we near the doorway, the Stone Warrior crashes through, sending stone and masonry raining down on our heads. Zane throws his shurikens, but they deflect like ping pong balls off the Warrior's sword. Cole is sent flying with a single kick, and Jay is knocked backwards with a single swipe of a sword. It moves to crush Jay underfoot, be he moves out of the way and faces it.

"Easy big guy," Jay says to it. "Maybe this is a sign you need to lose a few pounds!" His nervous laughter is cut off as the Warrior slices at him again, sending him sliding backward toward the pit.

"I guess it's my turn," I gulp more to myself as I stare up at the towering Warrior. Spitfire blazes to life on my arm, and together we face the monolith.

The Warrior swings a blade at my head and I duck under it, moving closer to aim a slice of fire at its ankles. The flames scatter as if they're hitting a brick wall, and I'm suddenly blindsided by another of the Warrior's four swords. I just manage to get a grip on its blade and hold on before I go flying, and as soon as it realizes I haven't let go, the Warrior lets out an ear-splitting roar. It shakes its sword violently in every direction until my fingers finally slip and I sail into the next room. I slam into the wall hard enough to jar my head, and for the thousandth time I bless Hale and his suit.

"Are you alright?" Kai asks as he runs over to help me up.

"Nothing's broken," I answer as I get to my feet. My head swims when I stand, but I manage to keep my balance.

The others join us a few seconds later, thrown through the shattered doorway by the rampaging Warrior. Misako hits the ground hard, and I move over to help her up. She seems dazed, but alright.

"This is gonna be much harder than a bunch of bobble heads, fellas," Cole says as he sits up painfully.

"Well then, it's a good thing we're in a museum," Jay says as he approaches the ravaged doorway.

"Why is that?" Misako asks.

The Stone Warrior crashes through feet from Jay, and he looks up at it with trembling legs.

"Because we're all about to become history!" he takes a dozen steps back. "Run!"

The Stone Warrior crashes after us as we make a break for it, heading deeper into the museum. I glance back at the same time Lloyd does, realizing that the Warrior is catching up, fast.

"The guy's got a pair of sneaker's on him!" Lloyd shouts up from the back. "Pick up the pace! Go, go, GO!"

My muscles scream as I force myself to go faster, running just past Misako and keeping pace with Cole.

We enter another empty gallery, turning away from the door and up a wide staircase onto a balcony level. Behind us, the Warrior keeps pace, running just feet behind Jay and Lloyd.

"Oh, man," Kai says breathlessly from the front. "He's pretty fast for a big guy!"

We rush two pairs of tall doorways that the ninja slam shut behind us. Zane jerks back as the Warrior's sword smashes a chunk of his door, retreating until we're all cowered beneath the skeleton of some prehistoric animal.

"This thing is unstoppable!" Cole says as the Warrior glares at us through the gaping hole.

"Indestructible, to be precise," Zane corrects, his voice trembling.

"That door ain't gonna hold him forever," Kai shudders.

"Then let's settle this like men!" Jay says, holding his hand out. "With rock, paper, clamp! Loser has to face him so the others can escape!"

"You can't be serious!" I cry in disbelief. "There has to be some other, logical way!"

"Do you have a better idea?" Kai asks.

I purse my lips. "If this is your master plan, then I'm in on it too," I put my hand in the circle. Cole opens his mouth to say something, but I give him a look that kills the words in his throat.

Lloyd reaches out to add his hand into the game, but Jay swats it aside. "Not you, Chosen One," he pushes Lloyd away.

"On three," Kai nods nervously to the rest of us. "One, two-"

"Wait a minute!" Lloyd stops us. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Sensei asks.

"If you guys can keep him busy, I think I know how to stop him," Lloyd says.

Cole and I exchange glances. "I say we give the kid a shot," Cole nods.

"You're just saying that cause you're too afraid to face him!" Jay charges.

"Do you want to face him?" Cole asks as the Stone Warrior smashes his sword into the doorway again, making the walls rattle.

"I say we give the kid a shot," Jay agrees.

Lloyd turns and spots something on the far wall, running away from us and toward it. He rips out the open to what looks like an air vent and crawls inside. He's just about to disappear when Misako stops him.

"Be careful Lloyd," she smiles. "And good luck."

He smiles back at her. "Thanks, Mom," he says, then he's gone.

"I can't believe that's Lord Garmadon's son," Misako shakes her head.

"Don't forget, he's yours too," Sensei says.

She turns to him with a smile. "He's had a good teacher."

"You mean teachers," Sensei turns toward us as we approach.

"We need to come up with a plan to stall the Warrior," Cole says as the door bangs continuously behind us.

"There has to be some way to trap him," I look around at the displays. "Something that might hold him back long enough for Lloyd to carry out his plan."

Zane stares up at the ceiling. "Would that suffice?" he points up to where a giant skeleton looms over the entire room, suspended by only a few wires.

A smile spreads on my face as a plan forms. "I think it'll be perfect…"

* * *

The Stone Warrior smashes through the door and lumbers in, all swords raised. I flatten myself against one of the display platforms and peek over its edge, heart pounding. Spitfire whirs silently on my arm, orange eyes reflecting my own anxiety.

The Warrior scans the room, looking for any sign of its prey as it carefully steps forward. It stops a dozen yards from the skeleton's shadow, and I curse under my breath. Looks like we'll have to do things the hard, dangerous way.

I step out from behind the platform, stopping a few feet in front of the shadow's tail. I take a deep breath and try to calm myself down.

"Looking for someone?" I call out, voice cracking with tension. The Stone Warrior whips around at the sound of my voice, eyes flashing as it catches sight of me. It ambles forward into the shadow and I take a dozen steps back

"Anytime now!" I shout up to the balcony as I duck a sword swipe to the head. The Warrior steps over the shadow's edge and I run between its legs, leading it back into the center. Overhead, I hear Cole's cry as he leaps onto the skeleton's back, slicing through the wires with his scythe.

The Warrior looks up, completely forgetting about me as it notices the massive bones falling straight toward it. It lets out a wild yell just as I roll out of the way, narrowly avoiding the skeleton's skull as it crashes to the ground.

"Whoa, direct hit!" Jay yells from somewhere above me.

I carefully get to my feet, brushing the dust from my body as the others join me.

"Did we get him?" Cole asks me.

"It should hold him for a while," I answer. "That has to be tons of weight-"

A booming roar cuts me off as an armored hand breaks through the top of the bone pile, grasping at empty air.

"It's still here!" Kai shouts.

"Do you think Lloyd is ready with his plan?" Zane asks.

"I hope so," Cole answers as we run from the room.

In the hall, Misako falls, but when Sensei goes to help her up, she pushes him away. "I may not be a ninja," she says. "But I can look after myself."

She lowers herself from the balcony, using the hanging fabric wall scrolls to slide down to the bottom floor. She reaches the ground and motions for us to follow.

"Well, I see where Lloyd gets that from," Kai mutters to me, and I laugh.

The others take the wall scrolls like Misako, but I just leap from the balcony and light my feet before I hit the ground. The others join us on the floor and we head toward a doorway on the opposite side.

We're halfway across the room when the Stone Warrior crashes into the tile behind us, scattering the ninja and Sensei. The Warrior glares down at me and Misako, who stands frozen.

"Run!" I shout as I push her forward, narrowly avoiding a swing from the Warrior's blade.

We run through the doorway and into a hall lined with giant vases. Gasping for breath, I push her behind a pillar and run across the room to hide behind another one. As soon as I duck out of sight, the Stone Warrior crashes in.

It starts smashing every vase, searching for us and letting out a roar every time it comes up empty. I flatten myself against the wall as it wheels around, jade eyes heated with fury. It turns to look at Misako's pillar just as she peeks out from behind it. She gasps as it starts to move toward her, and without thinking I send a ball of fire blazing at its face. The Stone Warrior turns to me with growl of anger.

"That's right," I goad it on, waving at Misako to run. "I'm the one you want."

The Stone Warrior stalks toward me, muttering something under its breath. I try to make a break for it, but it cuts off my window of escape with a blade. It chuckles as I double back and try to run the opposite way, only to be stopped by another wall of steel. I step back, gasping when my back hits the wall. The Stone Warrior laughs and raises a blade. I go to move out of the way, but instead of slicing the Warrior thrusts its blade, catching my side and piercing my suit into the flesh beneath. I let out a scream of agony as the blade enters my side. The Warrior laughs as it pulls the blade roughly from my body, letting me fall to the ground.

My vision blurs with pain, but my eyes focus on Spitfire, who swirls angrily on my arm. He growls and gives me look of burning determination that wipes all thought of pain aside. The Stone Warrior raises its sword again, but this time I'm ready. Spitfire blazes to life on my arm as I stand and meet the blade with my fire.

The world explodes with blistering heat as the Warrior throws all of its weight behind its swing, but I push back with all the power I can muster. A loud, screeching sound fills the air and it takes me a second to realize it's me. A face appears in the flames- blazing orange eyes, crimson, rattling scales and fangs of fire. Spitfire's gaping mouth snaps at the Stone Warrior's sword and it disappears in a scatter of white-hot flames.

The Warrior stumbles back as I fall into the wall, blood dripping onto the floor as my side continues to bleed. My head buzzes to the point where I can hardly raise my arms, but instead of coming after me again, the Warrior stares down at its empty hand, roars at me one more time, and rushes out after Misako.

"That better be enough time for you, Lloyd," I mutter to myself as I push my hands against the hole in my side, wincing as the pain flares back.

"Ash!"

I look up as Sensei and the ninja rush into the hallway and spot me. I offer them a slightly distorted smile.

"Hey, guys," I greet them. "How are you doing?"

"Is that… blood?" Jay gulps, pausing a few feet away from me.

"Just a scratch," I answer.

Cole kneels beside me with Zane, who pulls my hands from my side.

"That looks like more than a scratch," Cole says. "Wait a second, I thought that suit-"

"Does protect me against most forms of trauma," I cut him off. "He just happened to stab me between the scales, is all. Now help me up."

"Are you sure-"

I nod. "I'll heal up soon. We have to go after Misako and Lloyd," I say. "The Stone Warrior went after them, and if Lloyd's plan doesn't work, we're all going to have matching injuries."

I wince as Zane and Cole help me to my feet. My entire body aches as I try to put weight on my right side, so I lean on Cole.

"Why is it that I always end up with the mortal wounds, but you guys always turn out okay?" I ask, noticing the light scuffs and bruises on the ninja. They just shrug in response.

We move back into the main gallery, peeking in all the doors until Sensei spots Misako and Lloyd in the room we started in.

Misako holds Lloyd close, but lets him go as we approach. "I'm so proud of you," she says. "I feel like the balance has brought us together."

"Stay with us," Sensei diverts their attention to us. "Help us fight the good fight."

"If that's okay with my son," Misako turns to Lloyd, who smiles.

"Hey," he grins. "The more the merrier."

They embrace again, and I feel the force of blood against my hands stop. I peel my hand away to see the wound already starting to seal itself up, and the pain deteriorates into a soft throb. I pull away from Cole and stand solidly on my own two feet.

"You're healed already?" he asks. "Last time it took you days."

"What you unleashed on the Stone Warrior says you are growing powerful," Misako turns to me.

"You saw that?" I ask. "I thought you ran right away."

"I saw enough," she says.

"Whim was right," I mutter. "Trust is the key."

"We should return to the Bounty," Sensei says. "We have quite the story to tell Nya, and I believe this has been more than enough excitement for one day."


	15. Victory

The wind whistles in the darkness as I raise the glow of my flames to light the clearing. Whim has attacked me relentlessly from a different direction each session, but I'm not anxious anymore. The fire I unleashed facing down the Stone Warrior shows me just how powerful I really am, and all I feel facing the darkness now is determination.

Something rustles behind me, and I turn just as a cannon of water blasts toward me. I dodge out of the way and it misses, but turns at the edge of the clearing and spirals back toward me. I look down at Spitfire, who gives me a confident dragon smile.

"Okay," I mutter to him. "Here goes."

I raise my arms and Spitfire lets out a wild hiss as he rises, facing the water without a drop of fear.

My fire meets Whim's water with the screech of steam, just like the first day. Water streams around my shield and splashes into my face and clothes, and I feel my arms start to tremble under his power, but this time I won't give up. Spitfire lets out a determined snarl and I push all of my power into my hands.

Whim's dragon appears, sapphire eyes narrowed as it faces down me and Spitfire. Spitfire leaps into the flames, snapping at the other dragon's face with fangs of fire. The two of them spiral into the air above me, Spitfire dwarfed by Whim's. The snap and snarl, each biting at the other's face. A burst of heat broils from my center and I use it to feed the fire.

The flames blaze brighter, changing color as the air scorches with heat. The sky turns gray with smoke and I can feel the weight on my arms start to lessen. White flames turn every drop of water to steam and sends it spiraling into the air, useless. In a matter of seconds, the only water that exists is airborne and Whim's dragon screams as it slowly disappears into nothingness. Cobalt eyes vanish into the gray, and it's over. Spitfire returns to my arm in a tired swirl, curling around my wrist and letting out an exhausted puff of smoke as I give him a proud smile.

"You did well."

I look up and see Whim standing in the fog, outline blurred by the haze.

"Thanks," I answer. "I can't believe I actually did it. I beat you!"

Whim laughs at my excitement. "Yes, you did," he nods. "This time." He raises his arm and the steam solidifies, turning into distinguishable drops of water before my eyes that converge into a single, solid mass before he returns it to its empty pond. He smiles at my awe as I stare at the now clear sky.

"So you've been going easy on me this whole time?" I ask, my excitement deflating.

"A little," he says. "But you won this round fairly. You trust your familiar now."

I nod. "We fought an undefeatable enemy today, but I fought it and survived thanks to Spitfire," I smile down at the exhausted dragon. "Even Misako noticed how much stronger I am."

"Misako?"

"Lloyd's mother," I explain. "He met her for the first time since she left him at Darkly's Boarding School years ago."

An understanding look crosses Whim's face. "Ahh, that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Your sudden surge of power," he says. "Lloyd overcame an old betrayal, and you gained your ability to trust."

I can't hold back a snort. "You're saying that because Lloyd faced his mother, I got stronger?"

Whim nods. "The two of you are directly connected. Affect one, affect the other," he says. "It's your shared connection to the first Spinjitsu Master, and what will allow the two of you to receive your final power."

"So that's why I feel so terrified right before something bad happens to him," I muse.

"Yes," Whim nods. "That is also why you struggled to overcome your inability to trust. Something was holding him back, and in turn, was holding you back."

"That's really kind of creepy," I shudder. "So if he dies, do I…?"

Whim shakes his head. "You are connected, not fused together," he laughs. "The two of you are growing fast, and will grow faster as you each overcome the burdens you bear. Then, when you are both ready, you will receive your final power together."

I move toward the pond and stare at my reflection in the water again. It's the same face as it was before, the me that isn't me. Her red eyes are ringed with flared orange that I didn't see before, and as I watch they seem to move like fingers of flame.

"So now that I beat you, what are we going to do now?"

Whim smiles. "Now that you finally trust in yourself, you must learn to unleash your power," he steps around the pond. "You may not be able to use your power to the level that I can, but you certainly have an advantage over our enemies.

"You use your fire as a weapon, the way a warrior would," he says. "But it's more than that. You are the Queen of Fire, Ash. This element is completely under your control. It is more than a weapon, it's an extension of yourself, just as your familiar is. Now that you know your power, you must learn to use it as a true Queen and Dragon." His smile broadens a little. "You will learn to defeat me without touching me."

"But I kind of already did-"

"Then explain to me why you're soaked in water."

I purse my lips. "Point made."

"We will start on that tomorrow morning," Whim chuckles. "I would start now, but Stella wanted to see you once you got to this stage, and you know how she is."

I laugh. "I'm surprised she hasn't been here this whole time," I say. "She got pretty excited every time I did something right when I was training with her. I thought she would be here cheering me on."

"I asked her not to," Whim says. "I thought she might try to help you when you failed the first few times, but I could only hold her back so long.

"We will worry about Stella tomorrow," he says. "I've kept you here long enough, and I wouldn't want you to forget about your other friends. Or sleep."

"Well you're more than a friend," I say. "You're what, my great grandfather?"

"Great-great, I believe," his face scrunches up a little. "Honestly, it's hard to keep track once you've been gone a few decades. Was Demetria your grandmother?"

I shrug. "Honestly, I don't know much about our family tree besides the fact Lindell's my dad and Stella's on top," I shake my head.

"Ah, well, it doesn't really matter," Whim says. "We're all rather much the same. It is as they say- death is the great equalizer. Now go to bed, you've had a long day fighting stone warriors."

"Wait a second, how did you know about-"

Whim gives me a knowing smile as my consciousness slips and I leave the clearing far behind.


	16. The Day Ninjago Stood Still

_I'm so sorry for the long update time, but my wi-fi is completely shot :P I should be back on in another week or so, and your patience is greatly appreciated. The episodes are rolling out fast, and it upsets me I can't get them out in a timely fashion. Sorry again for the wait, but I hope it was worth it_

_Thanks for reading!_

_- Fell_and_Fallen -_

* * *

"Don't rely on your eyes. Use your ears," Cole says as I step back from securing Lloyd's blindfold. He stands in the middle of our circle, unarmed but relaxed. Spitfire flares to life as the others raise their weapons and we start to close the circle.

There's a rattle of beads off to my left as Dareth enters the room. "Uh, guys?" he says tentatively, our attention still fixated on Lloyd, who shifts with every new sound. "I'm teaching a class later, so I'd appreciate a clean dojo-"

I shush him with a finger to my lips as the ninja dive at Lloyd. He jumps into the air and knocks one of Zane's shurikens out of his hands and point-first into the floor. Zane snatches it up as Cole slices at Lloyd's head, recoiling when Lloyd grabs his scythe from his hand and deflects Kai's strike. He holds the scythe like a staff and uses it to get airborne and swing toward us with his legs. I duck as his ankle brushes the top of my head and stay down as he makes another round, this time knocking back Zane, Jay, and Cole. He loses momentum before he can hit Kai and lands on his stomach, ears straining to hear our next move.

Cole lunges at him and Lloyd jumps easily out of the way. He dodges blows from Jay and Kai before landing and knocking Jay back into Dareth's trophy stand. Dareth lets out upsetting cry and we ignore him, our attention fixated on Lloyd.

Zane rushes forward first, followed by Kai. Both of them are easily kicked back as he shoves Cole aside and Jay is sent sailing out the window Dareth just opened. He slams it shut as Jay lands sprawling in the middle of the street.

I raise my arm and start to light my hand before Lloyd grabs it, staunching the flames as he lifts me above his head and throws me onto the floor on his opposite side. My head jerks as I hit the floor with a yelp, making me see stars. I shake my head to disperse them, and when my vision clears, Lloyd turns to me with hands full of green fire. Spitfire purrs excitedly on my arm, and I can't help the smile on my face as I get to my feet and light my own. We raise our arms toward each other when there's a loud, squealing cry.

"That is it!"

The flames in my hands spiral away as Dareth leaps between us, eyes blazing with a fire of their own. On his opposite side, Lloyd lowers his arms too.

"I promised you guys could train here as long and often as you want, but I didn't mean you could destroy the place!" Dareth rages as Cole, Kai, and Zane approach. There's a clatter at the front door, and soon enough Jay reenters the dojo.

"Sorry, Dareth," Kai apologizes as Lloyd unties his blindfold. "We just got carried away."

"Carried away?" Dareth scoffs. "Look at this place! My carefully placed trophies, disorganized! You almost destroyed my window-"

"Hey, you left me on the sidewalk-" Zane cuts Jay off with an elbow to the ribs.

"And look at this!" Dareth gestures to the ground where a small scorch mark still smokes. "How am I supposed to fix that before my class?"

"Honestly, Dareth, I don't think your students are going to notice," Cole shrugs.

Dareth looks up at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, this place is kind of a du- I mean, well…"

"What Cole is _trying_ to say," I give him a look before I turn to Dareth with my best smile. "Is that this dojo is such an enriching place of martial arts education that your students will never notice something so small. And if they do, they'll see it as a scar won from, um, noble causes."

"Really, princess?" Dareth's eyes widen and Jay makes a face behind his back.

"Sure," I shrug. "I mean, yes. Of course."

Dareth opens his mouth to say something when the room suddenly trembles. A few more trophies tumble from their shelves as a couple of Dareth's students shakily run in from outside, eyes wide as the room steadies around us.

"What was that?" Kai asks.

"It was an earthquake!" one of the kids answers him.

"An earthquake?" Cole echoes. I shake my head.

"That's impossible," I say. "Ninjago City hasn't had an earthquake in centuries. Not since the snakes were trapped beneath the sands."

"The city does not sit on any fault lines," Zane continues. "So whatever is causing it is unnatural."

"You don't think the snakes are being sealed away again?" Jay asks, and I shake my head again.

"They were trapped by the Dragon of Earth, Oberon," I say, and I'm met with a few blank stares. I roll my eyes. "One of my predecessors. Unless he's risen from the dead, which I'm sure he hasn't, this is something else."

"That doesn't mean it isn't the snakes causing trouble," Kai says, pulling on his hood. The others follow suit.

"We need to find out more before we rush off into things," I say. "There could be a completely innocent explanation."

"Well, it's all over the news!" the second kid moves toward the small TV in the corner, clicking it on to the local news station.

"NGTV reporter Gale Gossip on the scene of what appears to be an earthquake rocking the city of Ninjago," the reporter says. Behind us, Sensei and Misako enter the room, moving to stand beside Lloyd. "But it's an earthquake like no other, as scientists have yet to pinpoint the cause. And more frightening still, the aftershocks are getting stronger!"

"What do you think this could be?" Cole asks as the entire room shudders again.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was Garmadon," Kai says. "We haven't seen him for a while."

"He would never," Misako shakes her head. "Lloyd's father is evil, but he would never do anything to put his son in harm's way."

"Misako is right," Sensei agrees. "He only tried to thwart his training. This is something else."

"But what is it?" Jay presses.

Zane lets out a whistle and his falcon swoops down from its roost in the dojo's rafters. It lets out a lifelike cry as it lands on Zane's wrist, preening its black feathers with a mechanical whir.

"My friend," Zane speaks to it as he moves toward the window. "Be my eyes and look for danger in the streets from above." The falcon gives an almost nod in response and soars out the window, disappearing soon among the tall buildings.

As soon as the falcon vanishes from sight, another tremor shakes the room violently enough to send Dareth and his students sprawling to the floor. Outside the sounds of wailing sirens and screaming grows louder, echoing ominous cracks and grinds.

"We have to get out there," Kai says. "Whatever's going on, there are people in danger and they need our help."

"Allow me to assist you-"

"No," I push Dareth gently aside, remembering with a small shudder the last time he tried to 'help' us. "I mean, more of your students will be arriving soon. They'll need your help more than us."

Dareth nods solemnly. "I understand," he says. "Your orders will be met, my princess. As you protect our great city, I shall also protect these impressionable youths from the terrors of the outside world."

"Those weren't orders-" I stop myself. "Forget it. Just keep them safe."

* * *

A woman's scream draws our attention, and it takes a second to realize it's coming from the gaping hole in the middle of the street. The ground still quivers as the land sinks even farther.

"Ninja to the rescue!" Lloyd grins as he leaps into the hole. "Go!" The others echo as they leap in after him, grabbing each other's ankles to form a line down to the trapped woman. I dive past them and light my feet before I splatter on the bottom.

"A few more inches, guys," Lloyd struggles to reach the woman's fingertips.

"Wait a second," I say more to myself as I reach for the woman's waist. "Sorry, ma'am." I light my feet and lift upwards, straining against the petite woman's weight. She grabs onto Lloyd's hands finally, and Cole starts to reel us back in from the top.

The ground beneath him suddenly gives way, and Cole jumps back as it disappears below us. The others let out varied cries as my fire sputters, but I manage to relight it. I can feel my legs shuddering with tension as the ninja's weight adds to the woman's, and a few beads of sweat trickle down into my face.

Cole pulls us back toward solid ground, and as the ninja reach the surface one by one, I can feel the strain gradually lessen. As soon as Lloyd starts to pull the woman up onto the safe pavement, I let her go and sputter out onto the street, gasping for breath.

"Thank you!" the woman says gratefully.

"No sweat," Lloyd grins in reply.

"Speak for yourself!" Cole coughs as he catches his breath beside me. "I did all the work!"

"As if!" I push a few strands of hair back into my hood. "At least you have super strength on your side!"

Cole gives me a look before he's trampled under the woman's dog as it leaps into its owner's arms. The ground trembles again, lesser than before, but still enough to set off a few more car alarms.

"These things keep coming with no warning!" Kai shouts over the scream of sirens.

"That's it! A warning!"

We look up as Sensei and Misako run toward us. Misako holds a scroll in her hands, and she starts to unravel it on the hood of a nearby car. Cole and I get to our feet as the others circle the car.

"The scroll said the earthquakes would be a warning," she says. "A warning for something far worse to come."

"Far worse?" Jay cries. "What could be far worse?"

"Misako, the indestructible stone warrior we fought yesterday- where did you find it?" Cole asks.

"It was buried under the city," she answers.

Jay lets out a gasp. "You don't think there's more, do you?"

"Be on guard," Sensei says. "We must be ready for whatever comes our way."

The ground ripples beneath us, as if on cue.

"Zane, what does your falcon see?" I ask, stepping back wearily from the hole.

Zane closes his eyes for a few seconds before he speaks. "There is less chaos near the city's center," he answers. "The ground must be more stable there."

"We should get out of here," Kai says. "This street looks ready to give any second now."

Cole nods. "Let's just hope that scroll is wrong."

Misako gives him a grave look. "Unfortunately, prophecies are very rarely mistaken," her eyes settle on me for a second, and I open my mouth to ask what's wrong before the ground lets out another terrifying crack.

"I think that means it's time to go," Jay laughs nervously.

Sensei nods. "To the city's center it is."

* * *

Zane's eyes fly open, wider now than they were before. "Sensei, it's as we feared," he says. "Another stone samurai warrior is loose on the streets!"

The ground beneath us trembles then breaks as a clenched black fist punches through the stone. All along the street, more hands reach out from the ground like in some cheesy horror movie, but they and the freed warriors that emerge from a nearby alley are all too real.

"No, no, no!" Jay cries out beside me, taking a step back as the warriors snarl at us.

"We're under attack!" Sensei shouts as he raises his staff.

"Ash, you can melt them, right?" Cole asks in a shout. I shake my head.

"I only melted its sword," I answer, my voice trembling as I remember the agony of the Stone Warrior's blade sinking into my body. "And that's when I was desperate!"

"We can't just sit here!" Kai's sword hand tremors slightly. "We'll be slaughtered!"

"I have an idea!" Lloyd shouts suddenly, running off toward his mom and Sensei. "Keep them busy!"

"Excuse me?" Jay yells after him. "You're leaving us here to die?"

"Nya's garage is around here, isn't it?" Lloyd glances back.

"Yeah, but I don't see what that has to do with- Oh," Jay's eyes widen with understanding.

"You're going to get the Ultrasonic Raider?" I ask, and Lloyd answers with a nod.

"We'll take care of that, just cover us until we get back, okay?" Lloyd pulls his mother behind him as they take off down a side street. Sensei gives us an encouraging nod before running off after them.

"So, anyone have an idea of how we can hold these guys back without getting killed?" Cole asks as we turn back to face the approaching stone warriors.

"How are we supposed to fight enemies without touching them?" Kai asks, and something pops in my head.

"We can't defeat them, but we can hold them off long enough for Lloyd and the others to get back," I say as my brain whirrs.

"How?" Jay cries.

"Fight without touching," I answer, stepping forward toward the warriors.

"Ash, what are you-"

A spray of flames fly from my hands, sizzling at the warriors' faces and blinding them. They stumble back a few steps, huddling back into the alley as I force another wave of fire at them.

"We just have to keep pushing them back," I say over my shoulder. "We can't stop them, but we can keep putting obstacles in their way."

"Easy for you to say," Jay sniffs. "Oh great and powerful Queen of Fire."

I roll my eyes. "So you're saying you guys are absolutely useless without weapons?" I turn away from them. "Huh. I thought you were better than that. I wonder what everyone will think once they find out the legendary ninja were too terrified to hold back an enemy without weapons." I gasp dramatically. "I wonder what _Nya_ will think…"

"Let me at 'em!" Jay shouts as he runs to my side. I hold back a laugh as the other ninja reluctantly join us.

"Alright," Kai grumbles. "But if we die, it's your fault!"

"I can live with that."

* * *

"Dareth?" I call out into the dojo as the door swings shut behind us. "Dareth, we're getting you out of here-"

A snarl cuts me off as I step into the training room. Dareth's students cower in the corner, shivering together as the stone warrior turns to us. It raises its blades with a growl and narrows its glowing eyes before gargling what sounds like a challenge.

A burst of fire blinds it and it stumbles back, swatting at the flames with its swords. The boys lunge forward, pushing it back even farther until Jay shoves open a window and sends it toppling into the street outside. I turn to the terrified students.

"Where's Dareth?" I ask, glancing around the room and noticing the shattered remains of various weapons.

"He left us," one of the kids answers me, trembling.

"He what?" Kai asks in disbelief.

"So much for following orders," I mutter under my breath.

The screams from outside grow louder, and I turn back to the kids. "You need to get out of here," I tell them. "Find your parents and get out of the city any way you can. We'll take care of these guys, okay?"

They nod and rush out of the dojo, leaving us alone.

"We have to find Dareth," Kai says. "Who knows what he's gotten himself into this time."

I shake my head. "Nothing good, I'm sure."

There's no sign of Dareth outside the dojo, but as we look around, Jay spots something else.

"Hey look, it's that reporter!" he points to the end of the block where the back of Gale's head is just visible.

"And there's a stone warrior headed right toward her!" Zane shouts as he takes off at a run. We follow, splitting up into a wider line. Ahead, Gale lets out a terrified scream as the stone warrior grabs her from behind. Zane surges forward and knocks the warrior aside, grabbing Gale before she can crash to the ground. I let out a breath of relief as I notice the man behind the camera is Dareth.

"You seem in need of assistance," Zane greets the reporter, and she practically swoons as we join him.

"Thanks, Mr. Ninja," she says.

There's a chorus of roars behind us and we turn to see a mob of stone warriors headed toward us. Zane puts Gale on the ground and pushes her and Dareth behind us as we face down the incoming swarm.

"Stay strong," Cole says, voice still and confident. "Show no weakness."

The squeal of tires rips through the air and a sudden, familiar shape crashes through the stone mob before screeching to a stop in front of us. We lower our arms as Sensei and Misako emerge from the Ultrasonic Raider.

"We have to protect the people!" Sensei says as we approach. "Gather as many as you can and get them to our evacuation point."

"We've got problems with that evacuation point, guys," Nya's voice calls from the Raider's speaker. "I can't find a safe place to land!"

"The NGTV office building has a helipad on the roof!" Gale pipes up. In the streets around us, more warriors start to trickle in and the ninja take up defensive positions.

"Yes, higher ground!" Sensei looks up at Lloyd in the cockpit. "Lloyd, tell Nya to head there!"

Gale turns to her camera to warn the city, and I look out at the approaching army.

"We're going to need more help," I chew my lip in thought. "Guys, I'm going to find Hale."

"What?" Cole turns back to me.

"He can help us," I answer. "He makes weapons and he's a strong fighter. If anyone's capable enough to help evacuate people and fend of attackers, it's Hale."

"Are you sure about this, Ash?" Kai asks.

"Positive," I nod.

"You know there's a chance he's still evil and caused this, right?" Jay asks.

"Then this is a good chance to find out," I lift off from the ground. "I'll meet you guys at the evacuation point one way or another, alright?"

Cole makes a face, but lets out a sigh. "There's no way to convince you otherwise, is there?"

I shake my head. "Just be careful. I'll see you soon."

* * *

I approach the weapons shop carefully, keeping an eye out for any sign of danger. At first glance, the shop looks untouched compared to the chaos around it, but when I get closer the window suddenly explodes in a shower of glass and sound as a stone warrior comes flying out into the street. I rush into the shop while it's dazed, and as I step over the threshold my heart stops. Everything is completely destroyed, and Hale is nowhere to be found. The two wires that held his bow above the counter swing in the wind from the broken window. I advance toward the counter, stepping gingerly over broken glass and sharp merchandise, straining my ears for any sound.

"Hale?" I call out as I get closer. "Where are you?"

Something leaps up from behind the counter and I jump back with a scream. My eyes focus on the tip of what I expect to be a blade, but then I realize it's too small to be a sword. The next second, I realize what it really is.

"Hale, it's me, Ash," I say, eyes fixed on the arrowhead.

"Ash?"

The arrow lowers and reveals Hale, bow clenched tightly in his hands. His hair is disheveled as he looks at me with haggard eyes ringed with exhaustion. Sweat shines on his skin, mixing with something else on his shoulder.

"You're hurt," I mumble, watching the blood drip down his right arm. He looks down at his shoulder as if he's just noticed.

"One of them must have got me," he shakes his head. I move around the counter and approach him.

"Oh no," I breathe, covering my gasp as I catch sight of Hale's bloodied back. "You were attacked from behind?"

He turns to me, and I realize how pale he is. "There were a few in here," he answers. "And innocent people too. I caught their attention so the others could escape."

"Hale, this is really bad," I gently move his quiver aside to get a closer look at his shoulder blade. I start to peel apart his shredded shirt when he winces and I let go, fingers scarlet from the small touch. "You need help."

"I don't suppose you come with magical healing powers?" he smiles, weaker than I remember. I manage to shake my head.

"Only for myself. I could cauterize it, but there's too much damage," I swallow the lump in my throat. "I can't do anything without hurting you more. We have to find someone."

"Who?" he asks. "All the EMT's have either left or are helping other people."

My mind whirrs. "We have to get to the NGTV building," I answer. "Our airship is waiting there to evacuate people. I'm sure someone there will be able to help."

"That's across the city," Hale shakes his head. "And it case you haven't noticed, this place is swarming with those things. We'll never make it. You should get out while you still can."

"I'm not leaving you-"

"Face it, Ash," he interrupts me. "Even if we do make it, it'll be too late. Save your own skin while you have the chance. I'm sure your friends will be ecstatic to find out that I'm pushing up daisies. Cole might even have a little celebration-"

I slap him, leaving an angry red mark on his face where my hand connected. His grey eyes meet mine, shocked.

"Don't you ever talk about yourself like that," I snap. "No one is expendable, no matter who they are or what they've done. You left Desmond, rebuilt your life, and saved my skin countless times with this suit. You could at least try to keep yourself alive!"

"Ash-"

"I've forgiven you, Hale!" I press. "You said yourself all you wanted was to prove yourself to me and you have! So what if the ninja don't like you! You've proven to me you would do anything to help us, except, it seems, saving yourself!"

"Ash, please-"

"For the last time, I am not leaving you here to die-"

"ASH!"

Hale shoves me aside as he slams his palm into the stone warrior's face behind me. Something grimly familiar sparks around his hand and Hale's eyes flash with a sinister light as the stone warrior raises its sword and suddenly freezes. Its eyes go blank as it lowers its blade and walks calmly from the shop, closing the door gently behind it. Hale slumps against the counter, exhausted.

"You controlled it," I breathe. "Like you controlled…"

"That's the one part of Desmond I can't get rid of," he gasps for air. "I promised myself I'd never use that power again."

"I'm sorry," I say in a tiny voice. "I should've-"

"No, you're right," he straightens up. "About everything. You're the only one I've ever wanted to prove myself to, and now that you actually need me, I shouldn't be so self-deprecating." He gives me another weak smile. "We should get moving. That thing will be back before too long."

"It's called a stone warrior," I babble. "It's part of some evil, indestructible stone army meant to destroy all that's good in the world, and apparently this is a warning for something much more terrible." I shake my head. "But you're right. We should go."

He laughs. "Indestructible stone army? No wonder my explosive arrows did nothing against them," he shakes his head. "Why is it that every time something crazy happens, you guys get wrapped up in it?"

I shrug and smile back. "I guess it's just fate."

"Fate?" he snorts. "I've had enough of that. Let's try controlling our own fate."

* * *

"Look, there's the Ultrasonic Raider!" I point ahead where people are flooding into the NGTV building. My breath comes in shuddered gasps from running, but Hale is in worse shape behind me. Blood traces his every step, and he favors his left side heavily. I move back and support him against my own body, and together we head toward the tower. Hale still holds his bow tightly in his hands, and there are still a decent amount of arrows in his quiver, even after our mad dash across the city.

"Ash, there you are!"

I look up at the sound of Cole's voice as we pass through the doorway. Hale lets go of me and straightens, though he's still in obvious pain.

"Hale needs help," I say, but he just shakes his head.

"I'll be fine. I just needed a breath is all," Hale sounds confident, but his eyes betray what he's really feeling. Blood pools farther down his back, staining his quiver where it touches, and I just know he's running out of time.

Cole gives Hale a scrutinizing look before giving me a helpless shrug and turning back to the others. "Barricade the doors!"

The ninja and a few other helpers start piling things in front of the entrance, and I turn to Hale.

"We have to get up top," I say, staring up at the spiraling staircase that disappears above our heads. "Can you make it?"

Hale gives me a playful shove. "You worry too much," he smiles, though his lips are much paler. "Come on."

He starts up the stairs at a run, and with a glance back at the ninja, I follow. Cole joins us a few seconds later.

"What happened to him?" he asks in a whisper, glancing at Hale to make sure he doesn't hear.

"He was cornered in the shop with some customers," I answer in a low voice. "He distracted the stone warriors while they got away, but one of them sliced him up really bad."

Cole's eyes drift to the spatters of blood Hale is leaving in his wake. "Is he gonna make it?"

I watch Hale's ever-darkening back. "I don't know."

By the time we get to the top, a swarm of stone warriors is clambering up the stairs after us. Hale slumps against the railing, breathing heavily, his face pinched and bleached.

"Wow, you look terrible," Jay says as he gets a closer look at Hale. I elbow him sharply.

"Don't worry about me," Hale shakes his head. "We have bigger problems than that." He gestures down the stairs where the stone warriors rise flight after flight toward us.

Zane joins us with Kai, glancing back at the mob of warriors. "We must buy time for our get-away."

The ninja spinjitsu away as I turn to Hale.

"Get to the ship," I tell him, but he just shakes his head again.

"You wanted my help, right?" he pulls an arrow from his quiver, wincing. "Well, now you're getting it." He raises his bow, nocks the arrow, and sends it spiraling toward the advancing warriors below us. The combustible pouch over the arrowhead explodes on contact, throwing a few warriors over the railing and blinding the rest for the ninja to take care of. A fresh spatter of blood scatters around his feet, and I shake my head.

"Hale, you know this is-"

"Self-destructive?" he says as he fires off one arrow, then another. "Trust me, I can take this." His voice is so self-assured, but the gaping wound on his back tells me otherwise.

Hale reaches for another arrow, and his face suddenly goes blank. He falls against the railing with a groan, and his shirt spills bright red against the light-colored cloth. He struggles to get up, but his face scrunches up in agony with every movement.

"Stop it, Hale," I push him back down, heart twisting with anguish as I watch him crumple in pain. "You're done." I go to pull his bow from his grasp, but he pulls away from me.

"I won't let you down, Ash-"

"You're not," I meet his eyes. A lump grows in my throat as I realize just how much he's pushed himself. "You've done more than enough."

The ninja rejoin us seconds later, and I wipe away the moisture from my eyes.

"Cole," I look up at the black ninja, voice tiny. "Please, help me get him on the ship."

Cole nods and without a single word falls on the other side of Hale and, together, we slowly lift him to his feet. Hale relinquishes his bow without another fight, and I pull it onto my shoulder as we make our way out onto the roof.

The rooftop is swarming with hysterical people as we head toward the Bounty. My arm strains from avoiding Hale's wound, but I force the discomfort aside as we reach the front of the crowd and push onto the ship.

As we step onto the deck, Hale slumps and stops moving. When I look over, his eyes are closed.

"Hale," I shake him gently, but he doesn't respond. "Hale, we're almost there. Please, hang on."

Cole looks up at the mob of people around us, and spots someone in a white coat holding a small box.

"You!" he calls out, and the man turns. "Are you a doctor?"

The man nods in response as we approach. "Dr. Whitman, at your service," he says, hands trembling with adrenaline. "How may I help you?"

"Our friend is hurt," Cole answers, and the part of my brain not wracked with panic is surprised. "Can you help him?"

The doctor looks at Hale and his face flattens grimly. "He looks like he's lost a lot of blood," he answers. "I don't know how much I can do."

"Please," I choke out. "There has to be something." The doctor looks into my panicked face, and finally nods.

"I'll just need a place to work-"

"I'll take you to my room," I say, turning to Cole. "Go help the others. I'll watch after Hale."

"Are you sure?" he asks, and when I nod he gently lets Hale go. The doctor takes Cole's spot, and together we descend into the ship. Hale still doesn't move.

* * *

I slump against the foot of the bed, watching Hale's shape stir lightly with breath. His entire torso and part of his arm are wrapped tightly in white bandages, and his skin is just pale enough to match. The doctor just left with a grim prognosis, and all that's left to do now is watch and wait. Hale's bow is still clenched tightly in my hands, which are stained red from carrying him. My jaw tightens as I force back the lump in my throat and cling to the hope that Hale will wake up, but as his breathing continues to weaken, I'm not so sure.

"He certainly has redeemed himself, hasn't he?"

I jump at the sudden voice and turn toward the door, but it's still shut. I start to turn back to Hale when I notice something outlined in the window and nearly leap out of my skin again.

"Whim, what are you doing here?" I demand, feeling my heart race in my throat. His features are faded against the sunlight, but I can still make out every detail of his body.

He smiles at me. "We are always here when you need us most, Ash," he answers. "And you didn't show up for a training session this morning, so I was worried."

"A lot has happened," I sigh, glancing at Hale's still shape. "He's hurt, and the doctor says there's nothing I can do to help him. He's going to…" I squeeze the moisture from my eyes and tighten my grip on the bow. "He wanted to make up for everything he did with Desmond and pushed himself too far. It's my fault he's like this. It's my fault he's dy…" The word dies in my throat.

"The boy loves you, Ash, and that is what brought him to the decisions that led him here," Whim says. "You are not the one who made those decisions for him, and I'm certain he did not intend to end in this state. The fault lies with neither of you, but with the ones who caused the damage."

"Even if I could, destroying the stone warriors isn't going to bring him back," I shake my head. "Nothing can do that now."

Whim is silent for a second. "Perhaps there is another way," he says slowly, and my head snaps up.

"Does it involve selling my soul?" I ask, noticing his careful expression. He laughs and shakes his head.

"No, child, but it does involve some… risk," he drifts closer. "It hasn't been done for some time, but there is an ancient ritual of sorts that might save his life."

"Ritual?"

Whim nods. "If you choose, you can make Hale your Champion. It will cleanse him of all past wrongdoings and scars," he says. "Including the injuries that plague him now."

"But there's a catch," I say, and he nods again.

"Hale's intentions must be completely pure to whatever conditions you bring into the contract," he answers. "If they aren't, the ritual will kill him." He gives me a faint smile. "Not much of a risk at this point in time, I believe."

"There's something else, isn't there?" I stare at the deliberate set of his jaw.

"Yes," he turns away from me. "His fate will be permanently tied to yours. Any injury on you falls to him, and if you die… so shall he.

"The choice is yours, Ash," he says, meeting my eyes. "All you must do to set the contract is get him to agree to whatever terms you wish, and name him your Champion. He does not have much time left, so I suggest you make your decision soon."

With his last words, Whim fades away, leaving me alone with Hale's still body.

My mind whirs. Hale is going to die soon, I know that. But if I do the ritual and he survives it, there's a chance something will happen to me later and he'll die right along with me. Can I really take his life into my hands like that?

I watch Hale's chest shudder with every rise and fall, and the dark wood of the bow seems to grow warm under my palms. I clench it in my hands and take a deep breath, mustering every ounce of courage I have before I place it carefully against the bedpost and move up toward Hale's head.

His eyelids are purple against his pale face, but they flicker with a life that gives me hope. I gently shake his good shoulder.

"Hale, wake up. It's me, Ash," I say in a low voice. "I need to ask you something. Please."

His eyelids flutter, but he doesn't stir. I lower my face down to his ear.

"Hale, I know you're in there somewhere," I whisper. "You said you could take this, remember? Just fight back a little longer, okay? I think I can help you, just please wake up."

He lets out a long, low breath, and his arm twitches against me.

"You can do it, Hale, I believe in you," I urge him on, my heart clawing into my throat with anticipation. "Just open your eyes."

Hale moans quietly as his eyes finally slide open, blinking against the low light of the room. They slide toward me, and small, pained smile forms from white lips.

"Somehow I always knew you'd be here when I woke up," he says in a soft voice. "But tell me, if I'm dead, why am I still in pain?"

I shake my head and laugh softly. "You're not dead, Hale," I touch his arm lightly. "I'm going to help you. I just need you to answer some questions, okay?"

He blinks slowly, and his head moves slightly, as if he's trying to nod. "Whatever you need, princess."

"Okay," I take a deep breath and try to think of things he would be pure about. "Hale, do you promise to help me whenever I ask?"

He lets out a low chuckle. "What kind of question is that?" he smiles. "Of course I would, even if you didn't ask."

I smile and hold back a laugh. "Do you promise to turn away from the darkness and become an envoy of light?"

"Of course."

"Do you promise to help protect Ninjago, not matter the cost?"

"Yes."

The bandage around Hale's arm still darkens, and another question forms on my lips.

"Do you promise to follow any order I give you? Even at cost to myself?"

His eyes narrow, and my heart leaps into my throat, but he smiles. "Sure, if that's what you want," he says. "But aren't you forgetting one?"

"Huh?"

Hale rolls his eyes. "What about your friends?" he asks. "You know, Wu and Lloyd and, well, Cole?"

I bite my lip. "You don't have to-"

"It's something you want, isn't it?" his eyes meet mine with scrutiny. "I can tell. Why haven't you asked me about them?"

"Because, well…" I can't bring myself to tell him.

"Just go ahead," he says. "I promise, whatever it is will be fine."

His gray eyes peer all the way into my soul, and with another glance at his ravaged body, I finally let out a breath. "Do you promise to help my friends and the ones I love whenever they need it?"

Hale smiles. "Yes," he forces a nod. "See, that wasn't so bad."

My heart races in my chest as I reach out and wipe a bit of dried blood from his face. "Then I name you my Champion."

Hale gasps and sits up, clutching his arm as a blinding light fills the room. I close my eyes against the onslaught and hear Hale let out a cry of pain that sends my pulse rushing with terror. I pry my eyes open to see Hale's arm erupted in gold and red flames that spread down the rest of his body, burning away the bandages to reveal perfect skin underneath. The fire returns to his shoulder, scorching against his bicep for another few seconds before everything stops. Hale and I sit, gasping, our eyes riveted on the dark scorch mark on his arm.

"Is that a-"

"It's a dragon," I breathe, reach out a hand to touch the black, unmoving serpent. It's the spitting image of Spitfire, though Hale's doesn't react when I touch it. I glance at Hale's back to see it completely healed without a single residual scar left. I shake my head in amazement.

"I can't believe it worked," I mutter to myself. "I thought for sure that last question would-"

"Do you mind explaining what just happened?" Hale asks, eyes wide as he inspects his arm.

"I, um, you've become kind of a personal soldier," I answer, and he meets my gaze with confusion. "As long as you answered my questions with pure intentions, the ritual cleansed you of darkness and any injury so you could become my Champion."

"And if I didn't mean what I said?"

I drop my eyes. "It would have killed you," I say in a tiny voice. "And now that it worked, if I die, so do you. But it was the only way to save your life, and I couldn't just watch you die-"

I gasp as Hale suddenly embraces me, pulling me close enough to feel his breath on my neck.

"I would do anything you asked me, princess," he says into my ear. "You should know that by now."

"I'm sorry, Hale," I try to blink away the moisture in my eyes as I hug him back. "It's my fault you were in this situation in the first place-"

Hale pulls away and gives me a warm smile. "Don't think like that, Ash, self-pity doesn't become you," he laughs. "It was my own stupidity that nearly killed me, and honestly, I've lived to serve you since we re-met. It would be an honor to protect and, when the time comes, die with you. Just try not to get yourself killed too soon, okay? I'm really digging this tattoo."

I laugh and give Hale another hug just as the door swings open.

"You're alive?"

I pull away from Hale to meet Cole's wide, surprised eyes.

Hale lets out a chuckle. "Sorry to disappoint you, but it seems I'm going to be around for a little while longer."

Cole coughs and turns away without a word. I loosen myself from Hale and get to my feet, and when Hale starts to follow me, I push him back onto the bed.

"You need to stay here," I tell him. "It's been a long day, and it's going to take us a couple of hours to get to a safe spot. Besides, this is the only empty room left on the ship and I need to find you some new clothes. Get some sleep."

Hale raises an eyebrow. "Is that an order?"

"Only if it has to be," I answer, and he chuckles as I join Cole and head out into the hallway.

"If you don't mind me asking, how is he still alive?" he asks as the door shuts.

"Whim told me about an ancient contract that would save his life," I answer. "It also binds his soul to mine, so he has to do whatever I say or else he dies."

Cole's eyes widen. "You're serious?"

I nod. "So I don't want to hear anything else about not trusting him, alright?" I lock eyes with him. "If he lied about any of the terms I gave him, he would be dead right now. He's a friend through and through, and if he so much as thinks about hurting any of us, the contract terminates and he dies. That had better be enough to convince you."

He doesn't say anything, and my anger flares. "Honestly, Cole, you still don't trust him? There's no way he can turn against us-"

"That's not it," he shakes his head.

"Then what is, Cole?" I move whenever he averts his eyes. "Is it because of what happened with Desmond?"

"No."

"Because he shot me?"

"No."

"Did he do something I don't know about?"

"No!"

"Then tell me, Cole," I plead. "Why are you so set on hating him?"

His jaw sets defiantly, but when I open my mouth to speak again, he lets out a long, deep breath.

"I'm afraid," he says in a quieter voice. "I'm afraid you'll change your mind."

"Change my mind?" I take a step back. "About what?"

"After we met Hale, you went out with him once," he says. "And when I gave you your bracelet, you rejected me. It wasn't until Hale turned bad that you finally started seeing me the same way I saw you. I'm just terrified that now he's different… you'll forget about me."

My lip trembles, and I cover my face with my hands before my emotions burst out. Cole looks up at me, concerned, and I have to turn away.

"Ash, I didn't mean to upset you-"

"I'm not upset," I choke out as I struggle to stamp out the sensation in my chest. "I just can't believe you… Cole, you're an idiot."

"What?"

I turn back to him, eyes watery with tears. "Cole, I never went out with Hale," I giggle with a shake of my head. "And the reason I rejected you at first was because I was terrified of what I was supposed to do to you guys."

"Wait, you mean he was lying?" Cole's jaw slackens as another bubble of laughter slips out. "The two of you never went on a date?"

"Obviously," I laugh as I grasp at his hands. "How could you ever believe I would leave you just because Hale switched sides?" I shake my head again. "And here I thought it was something serious like helping Desmond try and take over the world or nearly killing me-"

"That was part of it!" Cole cries, bringing on another wave of laughter.

"I'm sorry, Cole, but you're an idiot," I smile up at him. "A big-headed, gullible, absolutely adorable idiot."

"So there's nothing between you and Hale," he says.

I shake my head. "There never was anything, and there will never be anything," I purse my lips. "But if something happens to you on this trip, that's an entirely different story."

His eyes widen and I burst into laughter. "I'm joking," I reassure him. "No matter what, as long as the two of us are together, Hale will not come between us. I swear on my position as current Dragon Queen of Ninjago."

Cole nods, if a little reluctantly. "Alright."

"So now will the two of you be okay with each other?" I raise an eyebrow.

He sighs. "It won't be as much fun having him around, but if I have to, okay."

I smile. "Good, because he might need to borrow some of your casual clothing. The two of you look to be about the same size."

He grins. "Are you sure? His arms might be a bit scrawny compared to mine-"

I punch him playfully. "I thought you were going to be nice," I chastise him. "Besides, Hale is pretty good shape for not being a ninja."

He narrows his eyes and I punch him again. "Honestly, you can't expect me to help the guy recover from massive trauma to his torso without getting a look at him shirtless."

"I didn't expect for you to enjoy it."

I roll my eyes and let him go. "I'm going to go check in with Nya," I say over my shoulder. "And if you could stop bragging long enough to get Hale some clothes so the rest of the women on this ship don't 'enjoy' him, that would be nice."

Cole laughs behind me as I disappear onto the deck, my heart a lot lighter than it was this morning.


	17. The Last Voyage

_Sorry for the long wait, but this underwent some serious renovations late in production, and I think it was well worth it. Thanks so much for your patience and time and I hope you enjoy_

_- Fell_and_Fallen -_

* * *

"What is that?" I shade my eyes against the blaring sun to stare out at the ocean. Yesterday, it'd been blank as a slate, but now a dark, ominous shape hangs over the far horizon. "The Dark Island? That would explain why the stone warriors disappeared-"

"Hey, Ash, you can stop now."

I look down at the hand that was supposed to be welding two plates of metal back together and realize it's starting to drip molten steel onto the wood under our feet. "Oops, sorry, Jay," I apologize as I extinguish my hand. "I was just a little distracted."

He gives me a nod and I glance back toward the ocean. A sense of foreboding bubbles in my core every time I look at the new form on the water, but there's also a feeling that tugs me toward it.

I shake my head to disperse the thoughts and turn back to Jay just as a stream of oil shoots from the damaged booster and into his face. I bite back a laugh as he wipes it angrily from his face.

"Useless pile of junk!" he curses it, hitting it with his wrench.

"Oh, it's worse than I feared," Nya shakes her head as she surveys the damage. "The rotors on the starboard booster are completely destroyed. The port boosters are shot from the strain." She lets out a sigh as she turns to face the boys working on the opposite booster. "Sorry guys. She's not getting airborne anytime soon."

"So if the Stone Army attacks again, we're sitting ducks!" Cole says.

"Uh, ducks can fly, Cole?" Jay rolls his eyes. "Weren't you listening?"

"We just got our tails handed to us," Kai says. "And we couldn't even stop one of them! Ugh, I hate feeling helpless."

"You mustn't give up hope, Kai," Sensei says from below, accompanied by Zane.

"But the Stone Army is indestructible!" Lloyd presses. "You saw it. At best, all my powers could do was slow them down!"

"That's not entirely true," Misako approaches, holding a scroll in her hands. "There is a way to defeat them, and it is told within the scrolls."

We move inside the Bounty's control room where there are less curious eyes, and Misako sits to unravel the elaborate scroll.

"The prophecy reveals that the power to defeat the Stone Army lies within the Green Ninja-"

"I tried," Lloyd insists. "I-I gave them everything I had."

"Yes, but you are stronger than you think," Misako gives him an encouraging smile.

"It's a final form, isn't it?" I ask, and Misako nods.

"Final form?"

I turn to Lloyd. "It's only been mentioned to me a couple of times, but it's a final power that will give us the strength to fight the Stone Army."

Misako nods before turning back to the scroll. "Look. The Dragon can receive its power without the Spinjitsu Master, as it's been done all the other times, but the true power of the Green Ninja can only be unlocked when his four protectors find their own pure elemental powers."

"Are we the protectors?" Cole asks and Jay lets out a loud snort.

"Silly question!" he laughs. "Of course we are! Right?"

"If we are the protectors, then we're doomed," Zane shakes his head. "Our elemental golden weapons no longer exist. We cannot tap into our elemental powers without them."

"But the powers do exist within each of you," Misako says. "And there is a way to unlock your powers on your own. We must go to the Temple of Light."

"The Temple of Light?" Nya asks. "What's that?"

"The gold in the golden weapons was from the Golden Peaks," Misako pulls out another scroll and unrolls it, revealing the painting of an elaborate diagram over a jagged mountain. "But they were forged in the Temple of Light, the original seat of power for the rulers of Ninjago. A powerful place I thought only existed in legend."

"It's on the Dark Island?" Sensei asks.

"I think our only choice is to find out," Misako nods.

"So we get our powers back?" Cole jumps excitedly. "Alright!"

"But there's still one big problem," Nya says. "The Bounty can't fly!"

"It's a ship, right?" Misako asks. "Can't it sail?"

Jay lets out another laugh. "Silly question! Of course it can! Right?"

"What's this here?" I point to a section of text on the scroll outlining the Green Ninja that mentions the rulers of Ninjago.

Misako rolls it up before I can read it. "Just a brief history of your creation," she answers quickly. "Now I assume there are preparations that must be made if we're going to sail?"

* * *

"So you're going on another adventure?"

I smile up at Hale. "It's no big deal, really, just going to receive extraordinary powers in order to save the world."

He laughs and ruffles my hair playfully. "You really are a piece of work, highness," he grins. "Just be careful that mouth of yours doesn't get you into serious trouble. I plan on living a bit longer."

"Speaking of which," I hold up the scroll in my hands. "I have something for you."

"A gift?"

"Sort of," I press it into his open palm. "It's a map that'll take you to my parents' seat of power. If anything happens, you take these people and head there. It's secluded, well-hidden, and big enough to keep all of you safe if the stone warriors attack again."

"Alright," he closes his fingers around the scroll. "And I'm assuming you'll want me taking point when it comes to defense?"

I nod. "As much as I want to trust Dareth, he left a group of students at the mercy of a stone warrior."

"Did you hear that?" Dareth suddenly shouts from behind us. "I'm officially the Brown Ninja!"

I shake my head as the crowd around him erupts in cheers and turn back to Hale. "Just… keep everyone as safe as you can. If you come across something you can't handle, take them into the forest."

"Will do, princess," he nods. "As long as you promise me you'll keep yourself safe. For my sake, and yours."

I smile. "I'll do my best."

Hale pulls me into a tight hug that I return. His shirt still smells faintly of Cole, but as I pull away only Hale's scent follows.

"Ash, darling, will you come say goodbye to this old man?"

I look up as Cole's father greets me with a smile before I turn to Hale one last time.

"Thank you, Hale," I say. "For everything."

"Don't thank me," he shakes his head. "You're the one who slapped the sense back into me. Literally. Just make sure it wasn't all for nothing."

I smile and give him a small kiss on the cheek before heading off toward Cole and his father some ways away.

"There's my favorite girl," Cole's father holds his arms out to pull me into a hug. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty well, given the circumstances," I answer as I accept his embrace. "Thanks for asking."

"And your singing?" he pulls away to give me a scrutinizing look. "Have you been practicing?"

"Singing is more of a hobby than anything else," I shrug. "Right now I'm more focused on stopping the spread of evil. You know the drill."

He laughs. "Of course, of course," he shakes his head. "Just like my son. No wonder the two of you get along so well. I'm sure if you even mentioned the performing arts, Cole here would run for the hills-"

"I would not!" Cole interrupts, and I can't hold back a laugh.

"I'm busting your chops, son," his father nudges him with an elbow. "I'm just glad you have a girl at all, especially after what happened with Violet-"

"Dad…"

"Ah, so who's Violet?" I raise an eyebrow at Cole. "Old girlfriend?"

"In every sense of the word," his father whistles. "How much older was she, Cole? Six, seven years older?"

"I was five!" Cole shakes his head. "It was a kid crush. They don't count."

"He was always into older girls," his father says to me.

"I'm not _that_ old, am I?" I ask, and Cole shakes his head hurriedly.

"We're just a few days apart," he says. "And I've never said you were old, it just kind of… happened."

"Just make sure this relationship doesn't end like that one did," his father turns to me again. "He threw cake in her hair when she rejected him."

I let out a whistle. "Wow, Cole wasting cake? She must've turned you down bad," I giggle as Cole laughs along.

"That's something I'll never do again," he shakes his head. "One of the worst decisions I've ever made."

"Well, now you have Ash to keep you from making any more bad decisions," Cole's father grins. "Ash, you have my exclusive permission to force him into a solo performance in front of the whole ship if he does anything stupid, okay?"

"Duly noted," I nod with another smile.

"Pupils!" Sensei calls from the deck of the ship, and we all look up. "It's time we set sail!"

Cole gives his father one last hug before we make our way onto the ship. The boys split off to make preparations as I turn and offer Hale another smile, which he returns. The corner of his brand pokes out beneath his sleeve, and an anxious rock settles in my stomach.

"You'll be fine," I mutter to myself. "Everything will be fine."

The ship turns out toward the open ocean and the boys lead me to the stern for a final goodbye. Spitfire blazes to life as I wave at Hale and circles above my head in a stream of small warm flames. Hale gives me a reassuring nod, but the rock in my stomach doesn't entirely disappear.

"Jay!" his mother shouts from the shore, loud enough to carry over the water. "Did you make sure to pack clean underwear?"

"Yes!" Jay shouts back before burying his face in his hands. "Mom!"

We burst out laughing as the crowd on shore grows smaller and quieter until they eventually disappear, leaving us surrounded by water and headed toward the dark shape on the horizon.

The rock in my stomach grows.

* * *

"Hey Ash, why don't you join us?" Kai calls from the side of the ship. I'm huddled tightly against the mast, arms crossed over my stomach and taking deep, calming breaths. "The view is amazing."

"Thanks but no thanks," I answer in a bit shaky voice. "I don't really like… sailing."

"Why not? It's just like a small rollercoaster," Jay says. "But with a view."

"Me and water don't mix," I shake my head as my stomach turns uncomfortably. "Neither do me and rollercoasters, but at least if I fall off a rollercoaster I have a chance of surviving."

"You can't swim?" Cole asks, and I shake my head. "But every kid knows how to- oh."

"Yeah," I nod. "Swimming lessons don't really work out when you're made of fire. If I end up in the water, I'm powerless. So I'm staying here where it's safe for however long it takes us to get there."

"We still have a long journey ahead of us," Sensei says, and I bury my face in my knees with a groan.

"Fantastic."

Footsteps clatter closer, and I look up as Zane approaches, face solemn.

"Still no word from your falcon?" Cole asks gently.

Zane answers with a shake of his head. "Not yet."

Zane joins the others to look out onto the horizon, the corner of which I can see over the side.

"I wonder what's on the Island," Kai muses.

"An entirely new ecosystem?" Zane asks, a little brighter.

"Dry land?" I ask hopefully.

"Never before seen creatures?" Cole adds.

"Ooh, vegetables that taste like desert?" Jay asks excitedly.

"I hope the Stone Army is there," Kai says more seriously. "They may have gotten the best of us once, but never again."

"You said it," Cole agrees.

"Hear, hear!" Jay adds.

"I wonder if this is the end of our destiny," Lloyd breathes, and the rock in my stomach grows into a pit.

"If it is, there isn't anyone else I'd want by our side," Kai turns to the rest of us.

"Hear, hear!" Jay agrees.

"You said it," Cole nods.

Zane suddenly jerks with a gasp as his eyes widen and turn an electric blue. "My falcon has arrived the Dark Island!" he explains, and I shakily get to my feet.

"We better see what it's found," Kai says as he starts to lead Zane toward the control room.

"Please be the vegetables, please be the vegetables," Jay mutters under his breath as he follows with the others. Cole offers me a helpful arm and make my way across the lurching deck and down into the ship.

Once we make it into the control room, I detach myself from Cole and watch as Zane plugs a cord from his specially made goggles into the computer.

"There," Zane says as the screen lights up with the falcon's eye view, a little distorted, but enough to make out detail. "Now we can all see."

The falcon shows an empty stretch of sand, brush, and dotted trees that sway slightly in invisible wind. Zane moves to give us another view and a strange object pops up on screen. Something spirals from the object and heads toward the falcon before there's a crash and Zane flies backward, goggles spiraling from his face.

"Zane!" I rush over to his side as he sits up, dazed.

"He's- he's gone," he breathes, eyes wide.

"We don't know that," Sensei reasons as Kai and Nya join me.

"Oh, Zane," Nya shakes her head as we help him up. "I'm so sorry."

"He was our friend too," Kai says. "So we're not going to let him go in vain. If the Stone Army wants a fight, they've got one!"

"Well that's going to have to wait," Misako points out the pilot's window where a dark cloud broils. "Because right now we're sailing straight for a storm. All hands on deck!"

"A storm?" I mutter. "That wasn't there before."

"Something must have happened," Sensei says. "The darkness is spreading."

My stomach churns painfully. "That explains that," I sigh.

* * *

The deck lurches wildly under my feet, almost pitching me backward before Cole steadies me with a shoulder. My shoulders and hands burn from holding onto the main sail's line as gale force winds turn the water around us black.

"Hold the line!" Cole shouts as another nasty wind rolls over the deck, pulling the line taut. Saltwater sprays into my eyes, making them stream, but I struggle to ignore it and keep my grip.

"The winds are too strong!" Lloyd yells from the back as a wave crashes onto the ship. Zane looks behind us where Jay is huddled against the opening of the cabins.

"We need everyone's help, Jay!" he shouts, but Jay just answers with a shake of his head.

"But I don't want to get wet!" he hollers back.

"Excuse me?" I yell back to him, strands of salty hair sticking to my face. "_You_ don't want to get wet? How do you think I'm feeling right now?"

"I-I only have one pair of underwear!" he shouts.

"Jay, this is no time to be making jokes!" Kai yells. "The Bounty can only take so much!"

"You think I'm trying to be funny?" Jay snaps.

A strange sound carries over the storm, like a thousand chattering laughs, and it sends a cold chill down my spine.

"Okay, laugh all you want!" Jay shouts. "But we'll see who laughs when I have to go commando!"

"Who's laughing?" Kai asks, looking at the rest of us.

"It's not me," Cole shakes his head, and the rest of us follow suit.

"Then what's that sound?" I look around the ship before my eyes settle on the water. "You don't think…"

"Uh, guys, why is the sea laughing at us?" Kai asks wearily.

"And why do I have a feeling we're not going to get the joke?" Jay's voice rises with terror.

"Hey, what's that?" Cole asks as something slaps on the deck beside us. He moves to investigate and the rope suddenly surges forward, lifting me a few inches above the deck.

"Cole!" I shout as I struggle back to reach the deck without letting go.

"I'm coming!" Jay yells as he grabs the end of the rope. "I've got it!"

"It's about time, Jay!" Kai shouts as Jay tugs and I find my footing again.

A wave crashes onto the deck, drenching Jay from head to toe. "Oh, perfect!" he grumbles.

Cole approaches the bright orange shapes on the floor. "It looks like some sort of, uh," he picks one up. "Fish."

The shape wriggles in his hands and reaches out with serrated teeth where its stomach would be. Cole scrutinizes it when another sound screams over the storm.

"Wait!"

We look up as Misako runs out from the control room. "We must not let the starteeth on board. They devour ships and they won't stop until we sink!"

Cole lets out a wild yell as the thing in his hand clamps down on his thumb. "It bit me!" he shouts as the startooth falls back onto the deck. As we watch, the group of them hop across the deck and onto the rope, chewing through it and sending us slamming backward onto the floor.

The ship lurches out of control, pitching with every single wave and wind. It swings to the right just as I start to get to my feet and we all slide helplessly toward the railing. I meet the broiling waves as I'm nearly pitched overboard, but Cole pulls me back before I fly into the water. I look up at the deck where another dozen starteeth laugh as they munch at the wood.

"Get these things off the ship!" Kai yells and we move forward. They feel rough, but slimy as an overcooked noodle as I grab two of them by a corner and throw them over the side.

"Faster or we'll sink!" Lloyd shouts as he throws another two after me.

Jay cries out above us as four starteeth gnaw at his back, out of reach of his flailing arms.

"Use your spinjitsu!" Kai yells up at him, and realization hits.

"No, Jay, don't-" I start to shout, but it's too late. The starteeth are sucked into Jay's elemental tornado and sent flying straight onto the sail.

"Okay," he says. "Bad idea."

I take a quick calming breath and sprint toward Jay, lifting unsteadily off the ground as I go. I reach the sail and tug sharply on two of the starteeth, wincing as they tear thin chunks of sail out with them before I throw them overboard. The other two come off a little more cleanly and I just pitch them into the waves when Jay gasps behind me.

"They eat through metal too?"

I land and turn to where a dozen starteeth are crunching through the Bounty's thick anchor chain. Jay and I go to dislodge them when Lloyd's voice carries out over the crashing waves.

"Uh, guys?" he waves to the port side of the ship. "I think we have a bigger problem!"

I move with Jay to the railing and look over the side to where a dozen starteeth are eating a giant chunk from the ship.

"If the lower decks fill with water, we're going to sink!" my grip tightens on the railing as I watch the starteeth dig deeper into the wood.

"Oh, I should've brought an extra pair of underwear!" Jay moans beside me.

"Can't you get down there?" Kai calls to me, and I shake my head.

"I'll get sucked into the storm!" I answer. "Or worse, into the water!"

"Looks like we'll have to do damage control," Cole says. "Everyone get below decks and grab a bucket! We'll ride out the storm!"

Spitfire swirls uneasily on my wrist, but I gather my courage and follow them below.

* * *

"Ash, could you do another burst of fire?"

I nod to Lloyd. "Just tell me if it gets too uncomfortable," I say as I bring my arms up to my face. I close my eyes and concentrate the fire to my hands before I let out a breath and fill the air with heat. The water swirling around our feet lessens as the room clouds with steam before ventilating out the gaping hole in the wall to the ocean outside.

The boys stand in an assembly line before us, emptying the room bucket by bucket through the hole. The sky outside is beautifully clear, miles from what it was only a couple of hours ago.

"Ugh, this is hopeless!" Kai moans as Jay throws out another bucketful of water. "Now that we have no rudder, we've been drifting aimlessly and we'll never get to the Dark Island!"

"We only know what is foretold will happen," Misako says, holding an armful of damp scrolls. "Not when it will happen."

There's a loud clatter as Zane suddenly drops the bucket he's holding and looks off with a wide, blank stare.

"What is it, Zane?" Sensei asks as he moves past us toward the hole in the wall.

"I sense something," he answers in a careful voice.

"Is it the falcon?" Cole asks.

"Is he all right?" Jay adds.

"No, it's so-" Zane cuts off as he sees something ahead of the ship. "Something else! Brace yourselves!"

The ship crashes against something violently, toppling Lloyd off his feet and sending the rest of us sliding back in various directions. I hit a table hard enough to jolt my side, but then the ground stops shaking and all that's left is the sound of waves lapping against a shore.

"Where are we?" Jay asks as he peers out the hole.

"I'm not sure," Zane answers. "But I'm going to find out."

"Wait, Zane-" Kai starts, but Zane leaps out the hole and into plush white sand without another word.

"Is anyone else a little scared?" Jay asks. "I mean, the last time he acted like this, we found out he was a nindroid."

"Well we can't just let him go on his own," I approach the hole in the wall. "Unless you want to stay here and keep bailing water?"

"Guess we better follow him," Cole says with a sigh.

Down on the beach, Zane stares up at a looming, mountain-like rock snaked with countless stairs that lead up to a dark tower. As we approach, he moves toward it, still transfixed.

"Who would build a lighthouse way out here?" Lloyd asks, looking up at the neat, weather-born structure.

"It's not a lighthouse," Zane shakes his head as he heads toward the stairs. We follow close behind. "It's a prison."

"But who would be locked up all the way out here?" Kai asks as we start to climb.

"You don't think it's some crazy ax murderer, do you?" Jay trembles a couple steps below me.

"Why would Zane lead us to a crazy ax murderer?" Cole points out.

"I don't know, maybe the murderer sent out a distress signal knowing that Zane could help him break out!"

"Jay, you do understand how completely ridiculous you sound?" I raise an eyebrow out him.

"Some weird stuff has happened to us lately, okay? I'm just saying we should be prepared for anything!" he says.

"Just keep climbing," Kai pushes him forward and for a few minutes, the only sounds are our muffled footsteps against the stone and the gentle whispering of the waves.

About a quarter of the way to the top, a low roar rumbles from behind us and echoes over the stone, stopping us in our tracks. Listening to it sends a chill down my spine, and Spitfire whirls anxiously on my wrist.

"Oh, I should've brought an extra pair of underwear," Jay moans.

"Mysterious," Sensei muses as he stares out at the ocean. "We better keep going!"

Zane and Lloyd reach the top first, and as soon as they come within arm's reach of the tower, a camera whirrs to life from just above the door.

"Uh, should we smile?" Jay asks as the camera turns to face the entire group before settling on Zane.

There's a loud clatter from behind the door as things are moved and scraped aside before the handle finally turns and the door opens.

"Zane!"

An old man emerges from behind the door, wearing a rumpled lab coat and smudged spectacles. "Is it really you?" he reaches toward Zane to pull him into a hug. "You found me!"

"Uh, do you know him?" Lloyd asks the old man, who laughs.

"Of course I know him! I built him for heaven's sake!" the old man, no, Zane's father beams.

"But my memory tells me that you have passed!" Zane says in a quiet voice.

"Ah, you found your memory switch," Zane's father smiles wistfully as another, louder roar fills the air behind us.

A panicked look overtakes his face. "Hurry, it can't know that you're here," he whispers. "Or else there'll be dues to pay!"

"It?" Jay gulps behind me.

"I'll explain everything inside," Zane's father says as he turns to Zane. "Including why it is you thought I was dead."

He ushers us inside and we follow, stepping into the dark, damp shadow of the tower. A long wooden staircase spirals up the walls toward the top of the tower, making me dizzy just to look up, but mixed in among the rustic objects are pieces of modern technology. After he finishes barricading the door, Zane's father reaches toward a surveillance station and aims his camera down at the mutilated Bounty.

He lets out a sigh of relief. "I think we're safe," he smiles as he approaches Zane. "This way." He leads us up the staircase and I fall into step behind Jay, my stomach turning a little at the height.

A small square hole at the top of the staircase opens up to a brightly lit room with windows on all sides that look out to the ocean. We pause at the top with Zane's father to wait for the others, but he ushers us into the rest of the room.

"Please, please, have a seat," he smiles warmly. "You must be thirsty."

I glance around at the different mechanical objects in the room, but don't see anything resembling a kitchen, much less a dining area.

"Seat?" Zane scratches his head, mirroring my confusion. "Where?"

Zane's father gives us a knowing look before pulling a lever behind him. A section of the room sinks into the ground with a motorized whir, leaving room for a table and seating area to rise up.

"There of course!"

"Wow, that's pretty smart," Nya whistles as Jay lets out a gasp from beside me.

"A technical wizard," Kai nods in agreement as Sensei leads the way to the table, sitting down with Lloyd and Misako on either side of him. I take a spot at the head of the table near Misako and Cole as the others fill in.

Jay sits down as Zane's father clicks a button on a nearby dashboard and a small robot springs to life, holding a tower of ceramic cups in one clamped hand. It clicks toward us on several rickety wheels, stopping just beside my elbow to hop onto the table. It moves around the table, leaving a cup in front of each person before jumping off the table to retrieve a teapot from Zane's father. It returns to the table and pours an equal amount of steaming tea into each cup, but as it reaches the other side of the table, a curious look crosses Jay's face, and he moves his cup away from the pot's spout. The robot follows all of Jay's movements, jarring slightly as he shifts the cup in circles until finally the robot spills a stream of hot tea directly onto Jay's hand.

I hold back a snort as Jay leaps up with a scream, nursing his burned hand as the rest of the table bursts into laughter. The robot finishes its round with me before it hops off the table and heads back to its resting spot, followed by a trail of laughter and a few more cries from Jay. I roll my eyes as I take a sip of the tea, surprised at how sweet it is, and take a deeper drink.

"Father," Zane's careful voice quiets the laughter as he faces his father. "I don't understand. I saw you pass."

"Yes, you did," his father nods. "And believe me when I tell you I thought I was kaput! But as you know in Ninjago, the past is the past-"

"And the future-"

"Is the future," Sensei finishes with Misako.

"Yes," Zane's father smiles as he turns back to Zane. "But after I turned off your memory switch, what you didn't see is Bonehead Samukai reviving me with a special elixir. He wanted me to create state of the art war machines for their army. He said if I did, then I would be able to see my son again." He shakes his head. "And to make sure I didn't escape, he chained a Leviathan to keep guard."

"A Leviathan?" Lloyd echoes. "That's what we heard in the ocean?"

"Yes," Zane's father nods, his eyes shifting to Zane again. "When Samukai didn't return, I thought I would never see you again. But as so much time has passed, I started to question if you would ever want to see me again. I was afraid if you found out what horrible things I've created, you would think I was a… a monster."

"We will get you out of here, father," Zane puts a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Now that we are together, perhaps we can invent a way off this rock."

"Could you repair the rocket boosters on our ship?" Jay pipes up suddenly, gesturing out the window where the Bounty sits below.

Zane's father peers out the window, clasping the sill excitedly. "That sailing ship has rocket boosters?" he gasps as Nya joins them.

"Well, the rotors and gears are shot-"

"Aw, pish posh!" Zane's father waves her words away. "No matter! I'll have your ship air-worthy by dawn!"

Something rumbles outside and the entire tower shakes violently. Things fall from high shelves and the room becomes a blur of tremors.

"It's an earthquake!" Kai shouts as he grasp at a few rattling cups.

"No," Zane's father gasps in a terrified voice. "It's much worse." He turns to the rest of us. "He's here! Everyone hide!"

Zane's father sits at the table as everyone scatters around the room. I just pull Jay up onto the shelf circling the ceiling when another low roar makes the room tremble.

"Nobody make a sound," Zane's father whispers as something slithers against the window just under my feet. He turns to face it, a wide, forced smile on his face.

"If it isn't my old chum!" he greets whatever rumbles just out of sight.

There's another squelching noise and a thick shape appears in another window: a long, blue tentacle dotted with eyes the size of cantaloupes. Jay makes a face beside me, and I elbow him softly.

The tentacle thing scrutinizes the table in front of Zane's father, which still holds all eight cups from earlier. Zane's father quickly overturns them and starts tapping them with a pair of sticks, laughing nervously at the creature outside the window.

"Just marching to the beat of my own drum!" he says cheerfully, hands trembling. "You know, doing whatever I can to pass the time! Since I'm so, you know, alone?"

The tentacle's eyes blink and seem to accept his response before slithering back out of sight. Jay lets out a breath beside me as everyone emerges from their hiding places to converge around Zane's father.

"If we're going to make something to get out of here, we're going to have to hurry," Kai says as Jay and I approach. "Before it comes back."

"We'll get to work right away," Zane's father nods, turning to Jay and Nya. "I'll just need copies of the ship's schematics if you have them, and whatever tools you've got, though I don't see how we'll be able to get enough fire going to power up the boosters-"

"Don't worry about it," I give him a reassuring smile. "Just let me know what you need scorched and I'll take care of it."

He smiles back. "Good. Because we're going to need every ounce of it if we're going to be finished before dawn."

* * *

"Focus, Iris!"

Another spray of water shoots just above my head as I duck, shooting small glare at Sebastian, a young guy standing on the sidelines.

"You're not exactly helping!" I shout as I raise a wall of fire between me and Whim. Sebastian answers by sticking his tongue out at me. His falcon familiar shrieks from his shoulder, echoing him.

"Iris, look out!" Stella shouts and I glance up just as Whim's familiar descends from just above my fire wall, a wash of steam curling after it. I rush straight into the flames, dispersing the dragon behind me as I emerge from the other side. Whim himself faces me now, a small smile on his face.

"Interesting move," he says. "Though Sylia isn't that easy to destroy."

Whim's eyes seem to blaze blue as his dragon screams through the flames, extinguishing them with a single roar. She faces me with a dripping face and dark eyes as my ancestors cheer me on.

"It's just a dragon!" Oberon shouts, his own growling on his arm. I take one step back from Sylia, then another, and she follows every step.

"You can do it!" Willow calls out in a soft voice. Her wolf nuzzles against her dress as she gives me an encouraging smile.

I glance back at Whim, who slowly starts to raise his arm, and I make my decision. I turn on my heel and run as fast as I can away from Sylia, heading instead toward her master. She screams after me as I sprint at Whim, sending a burst of fire at him just as Sylia opens her mouth to snap at my head.

Whim stumbles backward, concentration broken, but just as I stop to revel in my victory, the world turns to water around me. Sylia wraps me in an orb, staunching my flames before spitting me out, wet and dripping, onto the grass. I splutter against the ground, coughing up water as Whim's tall legs appear in front of me.

"Good. Very good."

I look up at him, hair dripping and sticking to my face. "What do you mean?" I cough. "I lost."

"Are you kidding?" Oberon laughs from nearby as he crosses his thick arms. "That's the best any of us have ever done against a dragon!"

"Really?"

Whim nods sagely as he offers me a hand up. "All dragons face their most recent predecessor before they receive their power, to be sure they have the strength and control needed to face whatever their destiny leads to," he says as I get to my feet. "What you have shown us is the best fight any of us has ever seen."

"You should've seen Whim when he faced me," Oberon chuckles. "I buried him in less than ten seconds."

The corner of Whim's eye twitches. "It certainly took longer than that-"

"What they are trying to say, Iris," Stella gives the two men pointed looks, "is that you are ready to take on the Master's power and stop the Overlord before his darkness can spread." She smiles softly. "You've grown so much since you first returned to us, Iris, and now you're ready to do what hasn't been done since my time. You're ready to-"

"Face what's coming?"

We all look up as a figure emerges from the crowd, a silvery dragon coiling up her arm. Her dark hair frames a pale face and striking blue eyes that look darker than they should.

Whim steps forward. "Ria, now isn't the time-"

"Then when is?" she stares straight into his eyes. "When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell me what?" I ask, and she turns anguished eyes on me.

"Iris, you can't do this," she shakes her head. "You can't make our mistakes-"

"Ria, that's enough," Stella towers over her daughter, older than she was a few seconds ago. "This isn't the time or the place, you know why-"

"So you're just going to cover her eyes and lead her to the cliff side?" Ria snaps. "I won't stand by and let it happen again, you hear me? I won't let her-"

"Ria!" Oberon grabs her by the shoulders. "Please, leave this alone!"

"Let me what?" I demand. "Ria, what are you talking about?"

Ria reaches out to me. "Don't do it, Iris," she whispers. "If you do, you'll-"

"Ash, wake up!"

I jerk out of my meditation as Cole pulls me to my feet and tugs me in some blurred direction.

"What's going on?" I gasp, looking up at the darkened sky around me.

"The Leviathan is back!" Kai shouts in response as I'm led up onto the Bounty. Nya sprints to the control room as I regain my senses and watch an dozen dripping tentacles rise from the ocean around us. The Bounty rises with a lurch, almost shoving me off my feet, but steadies slightly as Nya punches the engine and we head toward open sky.

A pair of tentacles grab the newly-mounted balloon above our heads and holds us firmly in place, tugging sharply backward toward the rock. The deck goes nearly vertical and I plummet, just barely lighting myself before I crash into the cabin door below. Another few tentacles pull from the front of the ship, sending us sliding forward and nearly colliding me with the prow.

"Release us, you monster!" Lloyd shouts as he regains his footing, concentrating his power before sending a crackling field of energy around the ship. The Leviathan's tentacles recoil and the ship shoots out of its grasp. We make it a few miraculous meters before the Leviathan grabs us again, hurtling me back toward the main deck.

"Maybe this is what Ria was warning me about," I moan as I grab my throbbing head where it hit the railing. The world spins jerkily around me, but I manage to make out Zane, who stands across from me peering over the opposite side.

"It's chained!" he cries as he catches sight of something in the water. His jaw sets and he climbs onto the railing, balancing precariously on the trembling ship.

"Zane!" he father shouts from the upper deck. "What are you doing?"

"The Leviathan won't let us leave!" he answers. "I think I know a way I can help!"

"But you can't jump in!" Zane's father clambers down the stairs and rushes toward his son. "These oceans are filled with starteeth!"

"I know," Zane smiles softly as he falls from the railing and disappears into the water below.

"Zane, no!" his father screams, reaching over the side. The Leviathan lets out another roar and the ship lurches again. Zane's father clutches to the railing as I try to get to my feet, head ringing.

A burst of water splashes against my face and I realize the Leviathan is pulling us into the ocean. I aim a clumsy ball of fire at one of the Leviathan's tentacles, but it hardly leaves a scorch mark against the slippery skin. The ship lurches again, almost sending me over the railing before I regain my footing and cling for dear life. Behind me, I can hear Lloyd scream and the water grows ever closer. Then, just as suddenly as it latched onto to us, the Leviathan's tentacles disappear.

"It let us go!" Kai shouts from across the ship as the ground beneath our feet finally steadies.

I brush sopping wet hair from my face as I let go of the railing and turn out toward the rest of the deck.

"What happened?" Zane's father calls out from where's he's collapsed on the floor.

Lloyd rushes over to help him to his feet. "Zane released the Leviathan and now it's letting us go!" he explains excitedly.

"But where is my son?" Zane's father's face twists with panic just as a familiar white-blond head appears over the railing. Lloyd points over to the railing, and he turns.

"I'm here, father!" Zane calls out as he pulls himself onto the deck, dripping.

"Zane!" his father gasps and rushes over to embrace his son. "Zane…" The others get to their feet and gather near the center of the deck.

"How did you know if you freed it from captivity it would let us go?" Sensei asks as father and son separate.

"Because no one deserves to be held captive," Zane smiles, a few droplets of water sliding down his face. "Not even a monster."

He turns back to the railing and looks where a single eyeballed tentacle rises from the surface of the water. We gather as the Leviathan fixes its sights on Zane for few long seconds, then disappears as it spirals off into the open waters.

"Farewell, creature from the sea," Zane waves after it with a smile. "Enjoy your freedom."

"If it's alright with you guys, I'm going to go change," Jay says after a while. "Unless you guys are planning another underwater battle?"

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day," Lloyd shakes his head, scattering drops of water. "It'd be nice if we could have a smooth ride from now on." The rest of us nod our agreement.

"Just in case something happens, I'm going to be in my room meditating, alright?" I say as I turn toward the cabin door.

"Didn't you just meditate, well, before all this happened?" Kai asks.

I nod. "But thanks to our inability to avoid a fight for any length of time, I got cut off before I was told something important," I reply. "I need answers. So please, unless the sky is falling, I'm staying in my room until I get them."

* * *

"Nothing," I hiss as I open my eyes for the hundredth time. My right leg is falling asleep under my body and my head is still pulsing from earlier, but no matter what I do, all I see when I close my eyes is darkness.

I stare out my window, where the sun is blazing hot and bright in pure contrast to the whirling doubt in my chest. Ria was going to tell me something, something the others didn't want me to know, and now I'm blocked from finding out what she was trying to say.

"What are they hiding?" I mutter as I lie back against the cool floorboards. Spitfire whirrs on my arm, orange eyes just as puzzled as mine.

I close my eyes again, and this time I don't even try to meditate. I just slip into a warm dream lined with dark, ominous cloud.


End file.
